Yume no Miko
by RuzannaLisa12
Summary: "If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here. If it wasn't for him, the world would not have faced my wrath. Humans are such odd creatures." The world was in a much better state now as it was ruled by 8 powerful rulers including the Four Dukes but not everyone gets a happy ending, ne? R&R. Multiple Crossover Animes/Mangas/Games.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Ouran High School Host Club and Pandora Hearts. My original characters are my own.**

**This was my first fanfiction that I written so I apologize if it's not that great but I'm open to honest reviews.**

**In any case, I posted this before but apparently something happened so yeah.. (OwO) Enjoy~**

**_Summary:__ "If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here. If it wasn't for him, the world would not have faced my wrath. Humans are such odd creatures." The world was in a much better state now as it was ruled by 8 powerful rulers including the Four Dukes but not everyone gets a happy ending, ne?_**

* * *

**Chapter One**

~15 years ago. ~

In the busy town of Paris lies a mansion belonging to a married couple; the two of them were happy that morning but unfortunately happy endings never last. Their only daughter was taken away from them to be brought to her tragic fate as it was tradition in the husband's family that if twins were born; one must die.

"But how? My daughter is gone; please tell me it's not true." Cried the wife; her frail, lifeless image had gotten worse.

"I'm sorry." She could hear her husband's shaky voice trying to keep calm.

"Then my son and I will stay here, you go back to Japan. I will not have another of my child dead." She said as she walked towards the baby's crib and held her other child close; in fear of losing him as well.

"My dear, I'm sorry, I'll visit regularly." The man replied reluctantly as he tightened his fists. She whispered softly. "My love?" He muttered with confusion but she remained silent.

* * *

~Outskirts of Paris. ~

On a lonely road where no one but a mother and child idly returning home from wherever it was they went that day. The street lights were rather dim that night, eerie as it may be to most people the two figures were not bothered by it one bit. She had flaming red hair and beautiful emerald orbs while her son had jet black hair and golden coloured orbs. As the two of them nearly reached their home which was probably about a few blocks ahead; the mother noticed from the corner of her eye a broken carriage near a lamp post. Olden day vehicles were still widely preserved in this area as they were the symbol of tradition. Her instincts were screaming to her that she should check to see whether there were any injured passengers. The red headed beauty ran to said carriage and she was relieved that there was no one in there; she was about to turn and leave when the cry of an infant could be heard. She was too big to fit in the broken carriage to check so her son volunteered to do it and there was a beautiful baby girl wrapped in her baby blanket. He carried her out from the carriage to get a better look at her; she had short golden locks and violet eyes that stared deep into his golden eyes and instantly she stopped crying.

"A baby?" Asked the mother as her son came out from the carriage. "The poor dear is frozen. We should take her home."

"I guess." He answered his mother indifferently. "Shouldn't we report to the cops first?" He asked and was clearly a lot more sensible compared to his bubbly, carefree mother.

"Isn't that wonderful sweetheart? Come on, let's go back." She smiled at the young infant and her son sweetly all the while ignoring his question.

They made their way back home; a large estate that could probably fill an entire village but it was expected of the Nightray family to own such an estate. The red headed lady; is actually the wife of Vincent Nightray, an esteemed noble with a quarter of blue blood in him from his father's side. Satine Nightray is the only daughter of famous dancers in Paris and she was known for her beauty and flaming red hair. The Nightray couple's only son; Gilbert or Gil for short who had recently celebrated his 6th birthday weeks before is a very peculiar boy for his age. He inherited his father's raven coloured hair but his eyes were gold which comes from neither of his parent's genes. As the maids fussed over the young infant, a letter has fallen out from the blanket she was in; it was addressed to the girl and Satine bend over to pick it up thinking it was for the young infant. She stared at the letter in confusion and wondered where she had heard that name.

"What's wrong mother?" Gil noticed his mother's confused expression.

There was the sound of the door opening as Vincent had returned home from a business trip. "I'm home. Satine? Gilbert?" His gentle voice echoed the halls as he entered the living room.

"Oh, your father is home."

"Welcome home father." Gil embraced his father.

"Yes welcome home dear." She kissed his cheek lovingly. "Can we talk in the drawing room?"

"Very well." Curious as to why his wife is making such a serious face he did as he was told and entered the drawing room.

"I want you to bring the baby to the drawing room once she's all warmed up." She whispered to her son so that she could explain the situation to her husband before presenting the baby to him.

"Yes mother." he replied obediently.

Satine then went to the drawing room and as calmly as possible, she told her husband about the baby she brought home and who the baby belongs to which surprised him a little.

"You brought home a baby?" He raised an eyebrow. Astounded not at the fact she brought home someone else's baby but of noble birth too.

"Well she was in the carriage and I couldn't leave her there since there was no driver when the accident happened."

"You said there was a letter." He sighed but showed no signs of anger.

"Yes, it's addressed to her." She handed him the letter. "I don't think they want her." She added.

"You always wanted a girl why don't you raise her?" He said kindly.

"I will raise her but I do hope someone comes for her or ask for her." She was relieved he wasn't angry with her but then again she knew he isn't that type of person.

There was a knock on the door and Gilbert entered with the baby in his arms. "This is the child?" Vincent stared at the baby.

"Yes. Come here sweetheart." She beckons her son in the room.

"She looks exactly like her, her golden hair and her violet eyes." Vincent thought out loud.

"Like who?"

"The mother."

"Do you know her?" Satine asked with a confused face which Vincent couldn't help but chuckled a little.

"My dear Satine, I'm guessing you forgot her."

"EEEHHHH!? As in that frail, pretty lady we meet at parties?" Her reaction was priceless and Vincent had to turn away so that she wouldn't notice him trying to laugh.

"Quite right." He said with a straight face, as though he wasn't laughing earlier. Gil was also trying hard not to laugh.

"I didn't know she was of noble birth. I just assumed you were school friends. But she loves children, how could she?"

"This child is that man's child."

"You're wrong. I hate that man. She can't have." Scared and disgusted at the thought of anyone even wanting to marry _that_ man.

"It's been a year since then so this baby must be around that age."

"Then it's obvious he does not want her. That stupid man."

"I thought you'd say that." He chuckled. "Well then Gilbert, she will sleep with you tonight as she has taken a liking to you." He turned to Gil who was holding the baby safely in his arms.

"What do we call her?"

At first he couldn't think of anything until he looked at the letter thinking that it's the least he could do for the baby's mother. "Do you like that?" He smiled at her and the baby returned his smile. "I think she likes that name."

"Alright then up to bed, we'll shop for clothes tomorrow. Off you go." Vincent nodded. "I will ask my friend in the police department whether or not there is a report on a missing baby tomorrow morning, if there isn't then we'll raise her as our own.

"I knew you'd say that." His wife smiled at him.

* * *

~Gil's Room. ~

There wasn't much in his room for babies so he figured she'd sleep next to him. He was a matured six year old who has already been drilled to become the next head of the family once he comes of age so it was expected of him to not act his age.

"Don't worry, I'll look after you, no matter what happens, I'll always protect you." She held out her tiny hands as he said it and he did the same. "Always."

Weeks have passed and there were still no reports on a missing baby so the Nightrays thought it is best to not let her know of her birth. She hardly ever spoke to anyone but she was able to learn things quickly. Due to Vincent Nightray's work; the family moved to Japan although their main house is in France. During that time, Satine gave birth to non-identical twins, a boy named Artemis and a girl named Evelyn when she turned five. She transferred to Ouran elementary while Gilbert was transferred to Ouran Junior High and there she met Ootori Kyoya. It's their last year in elementary school now so she's about eight years old when they first spoke to each other.

"Well children, today we'll learn some music, one of you will have to sing. How's that?" Cheered a teacher.

"Yay." Everyone except a raven coloured hair boy and a golden coloured hair girl squealed in delight.

"Ah umm, what should I call you? Your name is quite long." Sensei fumbled with her words as she nervously spoke to the young girl.

"That is not my concern, as a teacher you should be able to remember your entire student's name no matter how long it is." Replied the golden haired girl coolly. It got the attention of the boy next to her.

"Ah umm…" Sensei's nervousness increased.

BAM! The door opened and a tall fourteen year old raven haired boy with golden eyes was standing there, because of his looks; the girls were all looking at him.

"Can you please explain to me why my bag is filled with rocks?" He said to the young girl as he stood in front of her with a glare.

"The twins found it interesting, so I thought I'd amuse them." She teased.

"Fine, here's that money you betted on." He sighed and gave her some money.

"Thank you, now if you don't mind, you're interrupting class brother dear."

He was about to leave when he saw the teacher. "If I were you, I'd stop pretending to be stupid to look cute."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Just an advice. Bye sis." He patted the girl's head and left the class. Even if they were still in elementary school, it doesn't mean that the girls in the class wouldn't melt and go Kyaa over a handsome boy.

She beckons the teacher to come closer and whispered in her ear. "You already look cute if you be yourself, I'm sure that person thinks so too."

"You knew?" the teacher was surprised.

"Brother and I saw you the other day, here." She nodded as she took out an invitation from her bag and gave it to her. "This weekend my parents are throwing their ball again, and he's one of daddy's old friends."

"Thank you. I thought you hated me."

"I only hate people who pretend to be someone they're not for another person." She replied which caused sensei to remain silent.

"Sensei, what are we singing today?" The other children that stopped talking about the unexpected visitor finally asked.

"Ah that's right, let's sing a nursery rhyme." She replied and went to please the other children. "The two of you come too."

She noticed Kyoya was looking at her direction but said nothing which prompted her to break the silence. "I expect your father has gotten our invitation as well Ootori Kyoya."

"Indeed he has, it's an honour Milady_._" He bowed before her.

"Want to come and play with me?" She asked so suddenly with a big smile on her face. He was surprised at this but she continued before he got to answer. "Of course you will, because in making friends with me it'll give you benefit right?"

"But milady-"

"That sounds really lonely. Won't you be my actual friend?" She cuts him before he could finish his sentence.

"What's in it for me? Since you're so keen on thinking it'll benefit for me." He replied knowing full well that she already knew his intentions from the very beginning.

"Hmm, I'm not sure, what will you benefit from a captive?" She smiled coldly at him and left as Kyoya's mind was in deep thought as the mysterious girl left without a word.

* * *

~Nightray Estate. ~

It was time for the annual ball that the Nightrays usually held at the end of the year and the young girl was taking care of the twins who just turned three a few weeks ago. Gil was in charge of meeting everyone so that left her with babysitting, not that she minded in the first place.

"Evelyn pushed me!" Artemis whined. He's the older of the two with jet black hair and emerald eyes.

"Did not!" said Evelyn. She had red hair and aqua coloured eyes.

"Did to!" Artemis said and the two continued to bicker.

"You two, go back up and change and if you are still fighting when you come down I'll tell Gil-Nii you put those rocks in his bag." She threatened although in actual fact Gil had already known."

"We'll stop." The twins gasped at this.

"You won't tell him will you?" cried Evelyn.

"Up. Now." She ordered them.

"Yes ma'am." Scared that their sister will tell on them, the twins rushed back up and did as they were told.

"Come here sweetheart." A beautiful and elegant lady with long, wavy red hair called her from the living room.

"Yes mother." She answered.

"There will be a lot of important people here, so be a dear and take care of the twins will you?"

"Yes mother."

"There you are dear, the guests are here." Vincent popped his head in the living room looking for his wife. "Oh yes and your classmate Ootori-Kun is here."

"I'll be with the children in the garden." She ignored the statement that Kyoya came to the party.

"Very well." Her father sighed.

She was about to make her way upstairs to check up on the children when she heard her parents talking. "She's still shy."

"She's still a little girl my darling who will grow into a very beautiful lady none the less. I'm so proud of her which is why I want to show her off." She heard her bubbly mother stated.

"But of course. Maybe if we could trick her."

"Eeeehhh?"

"I'm joking." He teased.

"You're such a bully." Satine went red knowing full well how much her husband adored teasing her.

She took the kids to the garden and stayed there during the whole party. Gilbert was helping his father entertain guests although he looked like he'd rather be anywhere but there. Her music teacher and a man was seen talking to each and having a great time, Kyoya who was observing his teacher then went to look for the young golden haired maiden.

"Will you continue yesterday's story won't you?" Artemis spoke with excitement.

"Oh yes you promised." His twin sister agreed.

"That I did, but that's a bedtime story."

"Please." They begged as they showed her their puppy eyes.

The kids made their adorable face which made her laugh and so she agreed, she was so caught up with it that she didn't notice Kyoya was behind her watching and listening very intently the entire time. As soon as the story was over, the twins were fast asleep.

"Oh dear, this is why it's called bedtime story. Where's Gil-Nii when you need him?" She sighed.

"Want me to help carry one of them?" She raised an eyebrow at him. "If you're wondering, I'm not doing this out of benefit." He said as he carefully carried Evelyn.

"No, I wasn't wondering that. But I was wondering whether you liked my story?"

"Was that the end of it?"

"For now yes. Let's tuck them to bed upstairs in the nursery first." She said sadly as she carried her brother.

They made their way up and gently laid them in their bed, she kissed their foreheads and left the nursery before the two of them made their way back down to the garden.

"Did your character found what she was looking for?" Kyoya asked so suddenly.

"Hmm. I'm not sure yet. I've always wondered what she was looking for to be honest. I don't know what it is yet."

"Wasn't it to be famous? Following her dream?"

"Really? Hmm…" She answered in a rather absent minded tone. Kyoya stared at her for a long time as she looked up the sky and he did the same. Were stars always this beautiful?

* * *

~Ouran High. ~

It's been seven years since then; Kyoya and the young maiden grew unusually close and it was their last year in Junior High before entering their first year in Ouran High and that was the start of the clock ticking. Over the years her golden hair turned auburn but she didn't dye it or anything; it was simply natural so the teachers had no say in the matter and they shrugged it off. She was looking out the window; class was over so it was time to go home but unlike most students, she has a reason to stay in school longer.

"Oi?" Kyoya's face was up close to hers.

"Mm?" She didn't even react to it unlike most girls who would be blushing by now since Kyoya grew up to be incredibly handsome.

"Don't 'mm' me!" Angrily hits her head with a paper. "You weren't listening to a word I just said."

"Sorry."

"What's wrong?"

"Something or someone's coming." Was all she said but Kyoya didn't understand what that meant. "What do you know of our headmaster?"

"You mean Headmaster Suoh? Nothing really, other than the fact he's rich, owns the school and apparently he has a son." He answered as he sat down in front of her.

"That son, he lived in France right?"

"Yeah, why?" He asked but she was silent so he grabbed her hand and led her outside. "Come on, I'll take you to _our place_."

"Are we still calling it that?" She blinked.

"You got a better name?"

"No. I like it. Let's go." She shook her head and followed him.

"Come on."

There was a secret path in the courtyard that leads to a garden full of flowers; Kyoya found it by chance when he was trying to figure out what to get for her birthday and so this was it.

"It's been five years, I'm amazed no one found this place yet but I'm hoping they wouldn't." She commented as they entered through the secret path.

"Why were you asking for Suoh a while ago?"

"I wanted to know what he's like."

"Why?"

"He's coming here isn't he?" She nodded and avoided the question.

"You're hiding something again." Kyoya sighed knowing full well that she's not gonna tell him anything.

"Oh that reminds me!" She took out an envelope and hands it to him. "Here you go."

"A ticket?"

"To my concert." She nodded.

"How I loved to be only one to listen to your songs, now I have to share you with everyone else." He said playfully.

"Don't be greedy." She had her arms crossed.

She's part of the band called; 'Wanted' which rose to fame when she was young. After her concert; she was rarely seen in school, the teachers assumed she was touring in Europe again as she had done previously but Kyoya knew better. Whenever she did attend however; she seemed quiet, distracted and unwell like she hadn't slept or eaten well in days and after a few days she'd disappear again. Time flew by quickly and finally it was time for the Nightray's to have their usual Christmas party. Kyoya as usual went to the garden hoping he'd find the one person he wanted to see most and there she was sleeping soundly next to a now nineteen year old Gilbert.

"Hey Kyoya, haven't seen you in a while, but I'm pretty sure what you're thinking is the other way around. I'm sure you have a lot to ask so if there's anything you wish to know ask me. She's too tired."

"What exactly happened?"

"Your knowledge is somewhat not that amazing anymore." She said with a hint of insult as she smirked at Kyoya and got up to a sitting position.

"Should you even be getting up?" Gil asked.

"I'm fine Gil-Nii, just tired."

"Alright she's all yours Kyoya." He winks at Kyoya,

"Don't put it so vulgarly." Gil left the two of them to talk alone.

"I guess I should explain my disappearance since I know you of all people knew something was wrong."

"You could say that."

"Headmaster Suoh thought he'd be nice before his son comes so that I'd babysit the boy or something so he's summoning me to his office almost every day but he doesn't tell anyone about our meetings."

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure, I found him greatly annoying. His annoyance bothered me but he bought me many presents and told me many stories." She complained and every word she said with an indifferent tone.

"Presents? What kind of stories?" Kyoya asked.

"His stupidity is far beyond any human." She replied with a raging, black aura surrounding her that Kyoya somehow regretted asking. "But it was rather enjoyable in a way. Which reminds me, at the start of our first year we have a transfer student; Suoh Tamaki."

"He's in our class I presume?"

"But of course."

"I'm guessing my dad will have some plans as well."

"Good luck."

* * *

~Headmaster's Office. ~

It was the start of their first year in Ouran High and Kyoya was at the headmaster's office; there's a new student transferring to his class. He was filling in for the Student Council President who has other matters to deal with for the moment and the other Student Council members were also unavailable. The young transferee was blond and had violet-eyes, most probably a trait from his French mother since he bears no resemblance to his father; the headmaster.

"Tamaki this is Ootori Kyoya, he's in your class." The headmaster; Yuzuru introduced Tamaki to Kyoya.

"If you have any questions, just ask." Kyoya extended out his hand and the two of them shook their hands and for a moment Kyoya thought he resembled someone he knew a little.

"Nice to meet you, Ootori-Kun." Tamaki smiled.

Just then, a young auburn-haired maiden about Kyoya and Tamaki's age entered without knocking with such a furious expression on her face with the intent to kill. Kyoya noticed she was wearing a transparent dark red blouse with a black tube top on the inside, short above the knee length black skirt and ankle high heeled boots.

"How dare you cancel my concerts!" She glared at Yuzuru while grabbing his collar with the intention of killing him one way or another.

"You have another tour coming up?" He wasn't fazed by his childhood friend's anger seeing as how he's getting used to it.

"Eeehh? But you can't skip anymore evening tea with me." Yuzuru pouted.

"I'll pulverize you." She had the eyes of a demon and glared at Yuzuru as he sulked in a corner. "Will you stop being a baby? You overgrown dimwit! Kyoya, I'm skipping class."

"Isn't she something, Tamaki?" Yuzuru smiled the moment she left.

"Who was that beautiful angel?" Tamaki asked with a shining kind of aura to him.

"She's my childhood friend."

"Is she in this school? She's not wearing the uniform."

"Yeah she is but she refuses to wear, I quote; 'something that doesn't resemble my individuality' to school."

"She didn't have to put it so harshly but she's always been this way since she was young. She's just so adorable so I forgive her." Yuzuru laughed.

"Headmaster if you'll excuse me-"

"Ah Ootori-kun, do you know where she's been recently? It's not written in the records."

"I'm sorry headmaster but if not even the records revealed than I should not as well."

"Ah Ootori-kun, I'll follow you to class."

"Good day headmaster."

Tamaki and Kyoya left the office and made their way to their classroom, they had a small chat for a while but were cut short by all the commotion in the class.

"Why are you all making so much of noise? Where's the Prez?" Kyoya asked.

"Kidnapped." A girl sighed although it wasn't because of the kidnapped damsel. "How lucky~ That guy was hot." She added as her cheeks flushed.

"The heck!? If that man even tries touching her I'll kill him." Stated the guys who had a different opinion since they all have crushes on a certain auburn-haired beauty.

"Alright settle down guys, I'm still here you know." Sensei cried.

"I think I can pretty much understand what happened. Sorry Suoh but could you—" Before Kyoya couldn't even finish what he was about to say, Tamaki seems to be in a world of his own.

"Ah a damsel in distress, I must go to her aid at once, Ootori-kun we shall now go on a quest."

"Who?" The class just realized the new kid.

"This is Suoh Tamaki, a transfer student." Kyoya introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you, milady." He kissed the back of the girl's hand and winked at her.

"T-Tamaki-Sama." She flushed scarlet and all the other girls went Kyaa while the boys couldn't help but admire him and wishing to strangle him at the same time.

"Let's get on with—" Tamaki started but was hit in the head by a book that appeared out of nowhere before he could finish his sentence.

"Don't disturb the class." A figure appeared at the door; it was the same person that Tamaki met at the headmaster's office earlier. She entered the classroom clearly annoyed but it doesn't look like she was harmed or anything.

"Ah Nightray-Sama you're alright." Said a guy, relieved she was not harm.

"Nightray-Sama, were you scared?"

"Will you pathetic wimps please stop calling me Nightray-Sama and thank you for worrying but I'm fine." Clearly angered but the class knew better that she was hiding her embarrassment.

"Who was that man?" One of the girls asked.

"Don't you guys remember? That was my brother."

They were all silent; everyone but Kyoya was surprised because clearly they forgotten what he looked like and over the years he's gotten a lot more handsome. Kyoya noticed that Tamaki was looking at her very lovingly and that angered him somehow.

"Ah, sensei, you're here?" She just noticed.

"Nightray-kun, everyone just sit down. I don't care anymore." The teacher cried, literally.

"Hmm? Oh, everyone SIT!" She ordered.

"As usual her demanding attitude still amazes me." Kyoya thought to himself and smiled.

"Well then if you'll excuse me. Kyoya, I'll be skipping class so I'll come over later to copy your notes."

"Oiya, where are you off to this time?" The sensei asked. Clearly he got used to the young Nightray doing as she pleases.

"A man who's stupidity excels beyond human repair. I'm going to pulverize that idiot, I'll come back early if the murder went well." She replied with a threatening look as a dark and evil aura surrounds her.

"Nightray-Kun, that's harsh. Hai, hai, off you go." The teacher waved her goodbye.

"See you during lunch Prez." The girls in class waved at her.

"I made you all lunch." She returned their smiles.

"It's good to be alive." The guys were all crying like idiots.

The day ended wonderfully; she ended her meeting with the headmaster earlier and went off to join her classmates during lunch which was provided by her and before she knew it the day had ended. She was reading in the classroom before she goes off for a meeting when Kyoya returned with the transfer student, he was showing Tamaki around before leaving.

"You got everything so far?"

"Yup, thanks Kyoya. So we'll go to all those places as planned?"

"Sure."

"Welcome back." She greeted them.

"Ah, Nightray-San if I'm not mistaken." Tamaki greeted her back.

"Good evening." She had a very cold and distant expression about her with a hint of elegance.

"You're not going home?"

She glanced back at her book and ignored his question which in Kyoya's experience means that she is thinking of something. She caught his expression and chuckled slightly. "What's wrong, Kyoya?"

"Nothing. I'll be heading back first. Neesan is home."

"Send her my love then."

"Will do."

"Kyoya!" Tamaki wanted to stop him because he sensed something was wrong but Kyoya ignored him.

"I'll see you at the party. Take her home will you?"

"Bye." She waved at him as he left and continued reading her book. So Tamaki sat down in front of her making Iris stare at him in confusion.

Tamaki eyed her curiously. "What's your name? I'm Suoh Tamaki."

"You seem to have become close to Kyoya. Have you been to his house?" She changed the subject.

"His house?"

"You're very warm Suoh, I'm sure you are able to melt ice." Her gentle hands touched his cheek which made him all the more confused. She packed her things and stood up. "He loves strawberry cakes although he never admits it. He's tough to read at times but he's really a nice guy."

"Nightray-San?"

"Suoh, I'm counting on you." She nodded at him. "See you tomorrow."

The next few days, she disappeared again but as soon as she returned to school she noticed Kyoya with Tamaki and the air around him has softened.

"Ohayou, Suoh, Kyoya." She greeted them but before Tamaki could answer; Kyoya then pulled the two of them to the secret gardens, once they entered deeper in the gardens, Kyoya turned and hugged his childhood friend tightly. "Kyoya?"

"You really are something."

"Suoh, thank you." Seeing as how Tamaki gave her the thumbs up, she understood the situation perfectly.

"His entire existence annoys me now." The demon king has appeared and she simply shook her head.

"Ah that's right, Nightray-San come listen to my plan. Kyoya thought it's foolish." Tamaki remembered.

"Whatever Kyoya finds foolish I'd definitely want to join." She smirked at Kyoya.

"I'll kill you both."

"I'm planning on doing a host club. What do you think?"

"Host club?" She didn't think he would do a host club of all things so that took her by surprise.

"He had this crazy idea yesterday. Don't encourage him." Kyoya pleaded although you had to really know him well enough to really hear the pleading in his voice.

"Very well, I'll help you out." She had an evil grin plastered on her face.

"You're the best; I knew you'd help out." Tamaki couldn't contain his happiness and hugged her tightly.

"Y-You're welcome." She was slightly startled at his embrace but she approved at it. She was quiet at first before she smiled at Tamaki. "Iris Nightray."

Tamaki realized that she trusts him slightly when she finally told her his name and smiled. Tamaki told them about who he wants as members of the host club and without any help they agreed to join but of course that's the reason why she agreed to help. He is truly one of a kind.

~End of Chapter One. ~

* * *

**Finally, end of this chapter. I find it rather difficult to express when she's speaking since she says her name riiiiiiiiiiiight at the end. xD**

**So did you all like it? Begging for more? Love it, hate it, neutral by it, let me know in the reviews yeah.**

**Yes I know the summary sucks but I'm working on it. **

**Thank you all for taking the time to read, see you next time.**


	2. Tick Tock

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters other than my own. They belong to their respective creators.**

**Alrighty, here's the next chapter. I apologize that it took so long to update but here we are~ OuO**

**Enjoy reading and don't forget to review.**

**_Summary:___****_"If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here. If it wasn't for him, the world would not have faced my wrath. Humans are such odd creatures." The world was in a much better state now as it was ruled by 8 powerful rulers including the Four Dukes but not everyone gets a happy ending, ne?_**

* * *

**Chapter Two.**

~Ouran High. ~

It was the beginning of April and was the start of the host club activities so a certain auburn-haired maiden made her way to the music room from her student council duties in which she was the President. She also manages the host club when Kyoya is entertaining a guest. When she arrived, there was a suspicious looking character at the door, due to that person's clothing, she recognizes it was the scholarship student; Haruhi Fujioka.

"3, 2, 1." She counts in her head.

As though right on cue, Haruhi was pulled inside, she waits awhile before going in and as she suspected; Tamaki is already making a big fuss out of it.

"Ah, Iris." Kyoya notices her presence.

"Iris. You're early." Tamaki gulps as he was clearly scared of the auburn haired maiden. "Didn't you have Student Council Meeting?"

"Oh am I?" She was smiling but behind that smile was an evil demon.

Then two identical twins; Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachin from the first year suddenly appearing behind her and pulling her toward the other room. They begin explaining the situation as Tamaki and the rest were talking nonsense to Fujioka-kun who happens to be in the twin's class. Iris is supposedly very close to the Hitachin brothers but not more is known about their relationship.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, you can let me go now." She sighs.

"Sorry. Anyways, what are you doing this weekend?" Hikaru; the eldest of the twins asks as he lets her go.

"Me?"

"That's right, there's this new cake shop in town. We got reservations already, care to join?" Kaoru smiles at her.

"We were planning on bringing everyone as well but see its better if we surprise milord and tease him." Hikaru explains.

"I suppose it really depends does it not?" She stares at them.

"Depends?" Kaoru asks.

"On what exactly?" Hikaru tilts his head.

"For whether I am not—" She was cut off by a loud crash coming from the other room where Tamaki and the rest were. "What was that?"

The three of them went to see what all the commotion was about and they notice the vase broke, the vase had no particular meaning to them and it was quite cheap anyways. Haruhi was panicking and Iris couldn't help but find that rather amusing in so many ways.

"Aaah~" The twins say it together.

"Rene's flower vase that was the target of our in-school auction." Hikaru tells her.

"This is not good." Kaoru adds. "And we thought we could've reaped up to eight million yen off of this."

"Eight million yen?!" Haruhi couldn't believe it and is now counting how much that equals to, clearly devastated before turning to them. "Umm… about the payment…"

"Are you able to?" The twins mischievously look at one another. "A person who can't even buy his own uniform?"

"And what's with that horrible outfit?" Kaoru asks as Kyoya picks up a broken shard.

"What should we do Tamaki, Iris?" He was clearly enjoying this.

"Fujioka-san, I think you should start running." Iris stares coldly at Haruhi as Tamaki sits on his chair like some kind of king.

"Have you heard of this saying, Fujioka-Kun?" Tamaki sits on his chair like some king. "When in Rome, do as the Romans do." He pointed at the scholarship student as Iris sighed and rubbed her temple. "If you don't have money, then work it off."

"Suoh has an entirely different change of attitude." Iris shakes her head.

"Starting today, you're the Host Club's Dog." He ends his sentence.

"Eeeh!?" Haruhi was so shocked.

It's been three days since then and Haruhi was getting more and more attention by the minute which helps with gaining customers and that pleased Kyoya a lot. When Haruhi left for the day; members of the host club stayed behind to clean up and discuss their next activity. Iris was answering a call from her manager saying there was trouble at work and she had to fix it. The Nightrays are at the peak of the economy pyramid; kinda like Kings and everyone else is beneath them, the Suoh is second to them, sometimes third depending on the competitor for the month but none of them were able to outshine the Nightrays.

"Yes, very well. I'll see you soon." Iris hangs up on the phone.

"What's wrong Iris-Chan? Do you want some cake?" A short blond boy asked. Despite his looks, he's actually a senior; Mitsukuni Haninozuka but better known as Honey or Honey-Senpai. She has known him since middle school when she defeated him in a sparring match and he has tried being friends with her but still is given the cold treatment.

"Mitsukuni. No thank you, eat for me ok?" She places her cell phone in her pocket before packing her things. A flower appeared before her and Iris saw that a tall guy offered it to her. It was Takashi Morinozuka, also a senior and Mitsukuni's cousin. He met Iris when Honey introduced them. She took the flower and simply stares at it. "I thank you Takashi."

"Are you going home already?" Honey asks.

"You're not coming?" This time it was twins that ask her.

"I apologize but seeing as how I never made such a promise my presence is not guaranteed; am I not right?" She strikes them where it really hurts but they were getting used to it slowly.

"But what are you going to do about Haruhi?"

"Didn't Suoh agree to keep having Fujioka work here?"

The door opens and someone with dark brown hair and purple eyes enters; it was Susumu Yamazaki from the twins and Haruhi's class. He wasn't wearing his school uniform but instead a navy blue jacket with a black shirt on the inside and dark jeans. He doesn't come to school very often but when he does it's usually work related.

"Mmm? Yamazaki-Kun, right?" Tamaki asks.

"Susumu, did I not remind you time and again I do not wish to be disturbed in school?" Iris glares at Yamazaki as he hands her an envelope filled with documents.

The Host Club notices Iris glaring at him and so they decide to keep quiet just to be on the safe side. "Oh? How interesting…" Iris chuckles darkly as she turns to face Yamazaki. "I'm guessing Sannan-San told you to pick me up?"

"Hai, Ojyou-Sama."

"Very well." She nods and grabs her things and made to leave without saying goodbye as usual. Yamazaki bows to them before following her out.

"I wonder what sort of relationship they have…" Tamaki looks at the rest of the host club as soon as Iris and Yamazaki left.

"He's not often in class so it's rare to see him today." Hikaru replies with his hands at the back of his head.

"How does he know Iris-Chan?" Kaoru asks since he was more concerned for Iris.

The Host Club went about cleaning up the place before leaving for home when another figured appears; a tall raven haired guy with golden eyes that would stop anyone dead in their tracks with his icy cold glare. Kyoya recognizes him immediately.

"Who's he?" Hikaru raises an eyebrow at the mysterious guest.

"Takashi and I have practice so we'll see you tomorrow." Mitsukuni notices the air was tense and that the mysterious guest came to see Kyoya so he left along with Takashi and the twins.

"What brings you here Raven?" Kyoya asks the raven haired guy as soon as they left.

"I'm looking for Scarlett." His soft voice replies.

"Scarlett? We don't know any Scarlett." Tamaki answers.

He stares coldly at them and manages a nod. "I see. Excuse me." He bows and left the music room.

"Who was that?" Tamaki asks Kyoya but Kyoya simply smiles so that Tamaki wouldn't ask anymore. "I hope he finds whoever Scarlett is then."

"Yeah." Kyoya nods as the two of them grabbed their belongings before leaving for home as well.

* * *

~Outside of Ouran High. ~

Iris and Yamazaki were waiting for their chauffeur to pick them up and had a brief discussion of what they were about to do but made sure no one is able to understand it. Unknown to the school board, the both of them are members of the Shinsengumi; a fearful and powerful group that deals with the unnatural events that takes place in Japan as well as cases that can't be solved by the police. Once their ride arrived; they went straight to their designated location but told the driver to head back as they will be using the rooftops for a faster and stealthy advance. The two of them reached a small village where it's rumoured to have been haunted by wandering ghosts disturbing the living. As soon as they arrived they began working, Yamazaki was putting on a pair of high tech glasses and scans the area for any activity. The glasses are technology advanced; a built in computer that is able to catch any reading of the supernatural.

"According to the reports, our target should appear right about here." Iris crosses her arms and had a slight bitter tone in her voice.

"Our target is supposedly in his twenties when he died. No living descendants as his wife died here which is the reason he shows up here occasionally."

"Her death?" She asks but not out of sympathy.

"It was during the second world war. The enemy invaded here, they were bombing the area and it was too late for her to escape so she died but he wasn't informed of her death thinking she had left him for another man so he waited for her return every day until his soul is unable to pass on."

"I see. So there is no need to use our new toy unless he starts getting violent." She smiles darkly. The 'new toy' she's referring was a weapon with a built in radio wave system that sucks out the spirits and seals them off for good. "Reports stated he would appear and so we shall wait."

"I don't doubt the claims although I didn't think there would be this many so destroy the main target and the rest will disperse." He explains before continuing. "He's here." He picks up a reading.

"Good. It's rude to keep a lady waiting."

"Shall we attack?" Yamazaki asks Iris calmly.

The spirit took notice of them but he didn't respond to her remark. Judging from his appearance, he's been here too long and is filled with nothing but sadness and remorse. The other spirits were there mainly as an energy feeder for this one in case he needed to attack anyone who disturbs him.

"Don't you think it's about time you moved on?"

"_Where's Kana? Where's my wife? Kana?"_

"Your wife has long left you but not for reasons that you think." She stares at him with no emotions in her eyes.

"_Kana. Kana. I should've come home earlier. It's my duty to protect her."_

"Susumu, it seems this one has been lost for a very long time." Iris sighs as she turns her attention back to him. "Your wife had never left you. She's always been with you."

"_She's been with me?"_

"That's right. She's waited all this time for you but you never came, you were both so lonely you couldn't sense each other, but you have nothing to worry about. You can finally see her, she's waiting." A warm light engulfs Iris and as clear as day; a young lady's spirit was peeking behind her smiling gently. "Let me bestow joyful bliss upon you."

* * *

_Star of Bethlehem, Star on high!_

_Miracle love of midnight sign!_

_Let your luminous light from Heaven enter hearts!_

_Star of Happiness, Star of Wonder_

_You see everything from afar!_

_Fill with Love, the age of Man,_

_Oh light! Oh holy light!_

_Oh light divine!_

* * *

"I hope you and Ms Kana find happiness in the next life." Iris whispers before she passes out but Yamazaki caught her just in time.

The spirit was purified, the song that Iris sang was originally sang by Apostles who are messengers of heaven. Naturally once a spirit listens to it they are purified but in order to do so requires a lot of energy. Yamazaki carries her bridal style before making his way towards the Nightray Estate where he was welcomed by the butler and maids. As it was already very late; he went straight to her room despite the maids fussing for him to rest. Her room was as large as an apartment at least while another room inside was her wardrobe; the interior design of the place matched her personality; the walls were painted a light peach colour, the curtains are cream coloured with a floral design, the floors are maroon coloured carpets; the whole place look like it came out of a fairy tale. He places her gently on her bed and covers her with the comforter as it was cold that night before leaving to sleep in the guest room.

* * *

~The Next Day. ~

Iris wakes up to find herself in her room. She got out of bed, made her way into the bathroom and took a shower before heading off to school. The bathroom was designed to look like it came out of a 5 star hotel complete with a bathtub. As soon as Iris finishes showering; the scent of roses filled the room as she walks out of the bathroom in her bathrobe when one of the maids knocks on the door of her room.

"Yes? Come in." She was looking for her outfit for the day.

"Milady, it's already past 6, shall I prepare breakfast?"

"Very well, thank you Alanna. Ah, Alanna."

"Yes milady?"

"Could you check if Susumu is awake? I'm sure he must've stayed over last night."

"Very well, milady. Excuse me." The maid curtsies and made her leave.

"Hmm…" Iris was in deep thought as Alanna left.

She then made her way to her wardrobe room to get dressed for the day; she wore a light blue, quarter sleeved, frilly chiffon blouse, a skirt that was above the knee length, black straps high heels and a red ribbon to tie her wavy, long auburn coloured hair. Before heading down to breakfast, she went to check up on her brother; Gilbert Nightray or better known as Raven and informs him of last night's assignment. His room was as big as hers; the interior design was done by a family friend since he's too lazy to think about how his room should look like so it has a rather simple outlook to it but still grand enough for a Nightray. He's not a morning person but he was already up and in the bathroom to freshen up as she spoke to him. He comes out of the shower topless with a towel on his head as he was drying it and walks towards his drawer. He's only about six years older than her and in his second year in Ouran College and just like Iris, he is a member of Pandora.

"Gil-Nii, do you know the reason why that person was of interest?"

"I can't answer that Scarlett. I just get the information and missions from him." The same golden orbs that glared at Kyoya and Tamaki yesterday softened as he gazes upon his sister.

"Hmm. I suppose." She was silent for a bit before continuing. "What do you know of Fujioka Haruhi?"

"The scholarship student? Not much."

"I see. Breakfast is served brother dear." She stands up and made her way to the door.

"Coming, coming." He smiles at her as she left making her way to the guest room to find Yamazaki already dressed up as she enters.

"Ohayou."

"Ojyou-Sama, ohayou." He was sitting down on the bed to tie his shoelaces.

"Would you like some breakfast?"

"Hai. Ojyou-Sama, are you well?"

"Yes. Arigato Susumu." She bends over to give him a kiss on the forehead, a very rare tender gesture coming from her but her cold expression still stayed.

"Shall I go report to him by myself?" He asks. "You have school don't you?" He reminds her.

"I can report to him and get to school by the third period before lunch so it's fine." She assures him.

"Very well."

After they finished their breakfast, Yamazaki escorted Gil and Iris to the Shinsengumi mansion before leaving to do some errands; basically he's out buying groceries. The two Nightray siblings enter the building; it was as noisy as usual, the boys about her age were up and about practicing and stuff. The Shinsengumi mansion is actually rather huge and one could get lost if they don't know their way around the place which is a good tactic to fool your enemies. The two of them made their way towards the briefing room located deep in the main building and only special members were allowed in there and most of the members don't know it exists. Both of them aren't exactly members of Shinsengumi as they are part of another organization but they lend their powers to them from time to time. No one really knows the relationship between the Nightrays and the Shinsengumi but they do know that they are not to be taken lightly.

"This place hasn't changed one bit." She scans the mansion; it's been a long time since she's stepped foot in it.

"Iris-Chan, it's been a long time. Are you well?" A red headed man in his early twenties greets her warmly. He was tall and quite muscular; Harada Sanosuke, the 10th division captain of the Shinsengumi group. Next to him was another tall guy with light brown hair; Nagakura Shinpachi, the 2nd division captain of the Shinsengumi group.

"It has been a long time. I'm doing alright. Arigato Sano." She nods at him.

"Are you done with work?" He asks.

"That is not of your concern. Is that idiot here yet?"

The red head sighs knowing full well she would not answer him. "Nope. Shinpachi and I just finished our mission. We have a pop quiz today but we'd rather deal with this first."

"You're setting a bad example to your juniors." Gil glares at him.

"There is no need for that Gil-Nii. I'm confident in my academic abilities and I'm pretty sure I do better than the both of you." She bluntly insults them and not feeling guilty about it.

"Harsh as always." Gil thought to himself.

"That was an insult wasn't it? Definitely an insult." Sano thought.

"Ah! Iris-Chan you're here today too? So you had to work last night huh?" A young man a year younger than Iris came to greet her as he came to report regarding his own mission. Toudou Heisuke, another member of the group.

"Whether I had work or not is not of your concern Heisuke."

"Ojyou-Sama, isashiburi desu." Next to Heisuke is another figure; he has a pale complexion, beautiful blue eyes and dark purple hair. Saito Hajime, the leader of the 1st division in the Shinsengumi group as well as Iris's right hand man.

"Ohayou Iris-Chan." Another guy smiles at her. He has reddish brown hair and beautiful green eyes with a charming personality if you don't think too much about all the insults he gives you. Okita Souji, he's the 1st unit captain as well as Iris's other right hand man.

"Okita, I have a request for you." Gil turns to Souji.

"A request by Raven?" Souji smirks.

"Send Scarlett to school once you're done."

"That's it?" Souji was slightly surprised but didn't show it.

He whispers something in his sister's ear and kisses her cheek before leaving for wherever it was he was headed. The Nightray siblings were a very peculiar bunch and as they rarely appear together in social gatherings there are times when society would not recognize them if they came undercover without the official Nightray seal on their clothing.

She crosses her arms and glares. "So exactly when are you coming out of your hiding place Xerxes Break?" All of them finally gather together in the briefing room as she asks and instead of entering from the door; a tall, silver-haired man came out from the closet with a creepy looking doll on his shoulder.

Xerxes Break; a powerful nobleman who shares a deep bond with the Nightray family as well as the Shinsengumi group except no one knows how exactly. He's also a member of Pandora and very close friends with the Four Great Dukedoms; Nightray, Baskerville, Vessalius and Rainsworth.

"I've been found out. As expected of you Scarlett, you're as bad as Hajime-Kun." If it wasn't for the type of person he is, you'd think that he has a charming personality to go with a soothing voice.

"Do you wish to die a painful death Xerxes? Stop wasting my time." Iris was clearly getting annoyed as she aims her gun at him.

"Hai, hai." He sucks on his lollipop. "Scarlett, thank you for your hard work today." He smiles an eerie smile as he gave her a file. She takes the file and made to leave when Xerxes spoke again. "You should rest up, you did after all faint."

She stops dead in her tracks and glared at the white headed clown as everyone simply stands there with their jaw dropping in disbelief. "I'll kill you one day Xerxes."

"Are you serious?" Sano couldn't believe it since she's the top fighter in the business as she has trained under three different secret organizations.

"You did that on purpose." Her icy cold glare shot at Break.

"Mm?" He feigns innocence.

"I doubt Gil or Susumu told you that which can only mean that you were there the entire time and it's also you who was controlling that poor soul, was it not?"

"I see Hajime-Kun has taught you well enough so I shall admit I planned it. So how did it go everyone?" Xerxes chuckles as Iris calmly analyses the documents and ignoring his praise.

"Shinpachi, Sano and I had finished spying on Toya Sanada and that brat is as harmless as a fly but he was definitely dealing with lots of vampires." Heisuke reports.

"Of course, Hajime-Kun and I have also done our job, a little bloody at one point but nothing too big." Souji reports.

"Sou ka, sou ka." He smiles a creepy smile.

"Disgusting idiot." Iris was simply disgusted by his smile.

"Well since that's all settled shall we get going now Iris-Chan?" Souji grabs her hand.

She slaps his hand away and began walking. "I suppose."

"You're so mean." He chuckles as he was used to her harshness.

"Think what you like Souji. I care not for your opinion."

"I see." He smiles gently at her.

Iris and Souji parted with the rest of them when they left the briefing room; the two of them got on Souji's motorbike and rode to the school which was quite far if you walked. It was faster on a motorbike anyway if they want to get to school by third period. Souji is actually pretty popular among some girls due to his good looks but his attitude towards them is so cold that they quickly forget they like him in the first place although in everyone's eyes he seems very sweet and friendly to only Iris. There was even a fan club dedicated to the two of them to get together as they fantasize what it would be like to see a Nightray going out with someone from the feared Shinsengumi group.

"It's been a while since I came to school." He smiles.

"Souji…" She stares at him.

"With my health all I've done is study anyways." He notices she made a very faint sad expression, he knew her long enough to tell the difference in her expressions. "Iris-Chan, don't make such a sad expression." He pats her head and smiles gently to reassure her. She's probably one of the few who knew about his illness but pretended to not notice and think it wasn't anything serious for his sake.

"I have no idea what you mean." She pushes his hand away.

"You're so mean." He sighs. "Hijikata-San will be sad."

"Toshi is home?"

"Just recently. I thought Hajime-Kun would have told you, I guess not."

"Today was the first time in weeks that I have seen Ha-San."

As soon as they reached their classroom a really dark, gloomy and depressing aura was seen filling the entire classroom. It was Kyoya and beside him was a cheerful Tamaki. Somehow it looked like Heaven and Hell.

"Ohayou Iris, Okita-kun." Tamaki smiles brightly at them but Souji ignores him as he usually does although his cold smile affects some of the other students.

"Did something happen, Kyoya?" She ignores their greeting and went straight to the point.

"It's nothing." He shakes his head.

"Tamaki, where did you drag him to this time?" She stares at the blond youth slightly boring into his eyes.

"We went to Hokkaido." Tamaki replies innocently.

"You clearly have a death wish." She nods.

"Iris-Chan, I'll see you later." Souji's face starts to look a little pale so he wanted to leave as soon as possible.

"Souji?"

"We're doing it tonight right?" Souji wants to tease them a bit as he says it seductively knowing full well that Iris would not take him seriously.

Kyoya and Tamaki were so stunned by his choice of his words and apparently so were the rest of the class. Iris didn't take notice of his words seriously as he suspected when she replies coolly.

"You're not attending classes at all today? Toshi will get mad again." She scolds him.

"That's right. Hijikata-san is always mad; I think he has low calcium."

"Very well then, I'll drop by the mansion first before we get it over and done with." Souji kisses her cheek. Iris waves him goodbye and realizes the whole class was staring at her. "What is it?"

"Iris-Chan why didn't you tell us you were going out with Okita-Kun?" One of the girls who pushed Tamaki and Kyoya out of the way asks her.

"This can't be! My dreams all shattered." Most of the boys in class were in utter shock and their fantasies ruined.

"Oh Iris, you didn't have to hide it." One of the girls teases.

"Iris-Chan congratulations. You two look perfect for each other." Another girl cheers for her.

"Ah. You don't… you think I'm going out with him?" It took a while for Iris to figure out what they were thinking.

"Aren't you?" The class asks as they tilt their head slightly.

At first she was silent and had a blank look but after a few seconds; she was blushing which was pretty rare for her. Everyone including Kyoya and Tamaki looked at her with such loving eyes and thought she was seriously cute; apparently they never knew she was such a pure and shy maiden at heart. Despite her cold personality, she was never good with all the lovey dovey stuff so her reactions tend to be very innocent.

"Iris-Chan sugoku kawaii." Says one of the girls.

"Okita-san is super lucky." Says another.

"Okita you idiot! He caught a really good one." The guys had a different opinion about it with mix feelings.

"Ano… you're wrong… umm… you idiots!" It was the first time everyone witnessed her to be at a loss for words.

She ran away with her face all red; Kyoya and Tamaki took this chance to chase her. She ran to the courtyard and saw Souji sitting there when he was supposed to be going back to the mansion. He was gazing at the sky with an expression she often saw whenever Matsumoto-Sensei comes over to give him a check-up. Matsumoto-Sensei is the Shinsengumi's personal doctor; a bald man in his early forties at least, he's kind but very strict. He even treats the Nightrays when they're injured or sick.

"It's a pretty day today, isn't it Iris-Chan?" He smiles at her.

"Hai." She was taken aback by his smile.

"Hai. Kochi, kochi." He pats on the grass as a sign for her to sit next to him and she obeys.

Kyoya and Tamaki caught up to her and saw them together but the mood seemed different so they made no movements to go near although they are near enough to hear them talk.

"What is it?" He asks her although he knew exactly what was on her mind. "You're so transparent in front of me."

"Matsumoto-Sensei came again yesterday didn't he?"

"You heard it from Hajime-kun?"

"Iie." Her answer took him by surprise since he always assumed Saito would tell her about it one day. He already knows she's aware of it although he never told her personally thinking it would break her heart and that saddens him even more.

"You were looking at the sky with the same expression whenever Matsumoto-Sensei came over." She continues but Souji remained silent. "Souji, you're such an idiot sometimes." Her tone was cold but there was a slight hint of softness to it.

"Do you remember when we first met?" He asks her nostalgically. "You were reluctant to speak to anyone; you would never show your emotions regardless how many times you were provoked by some of the men."

"Don't you mean when we first spoke?" She tilts her head as he chuckles.

* * *

~Flashback. ~

"_What is our commander thinking? Bringing a little brat here? Is she a present for someone?" Whispered one guy._

"_She's like a porcelain doll." Whispered another._

"_What can a little brat like her do? Maybe we could make her-"_

_The guy's hand was twisted by a six year old Souji who was passing by and heard his every word. Despite being so young he's still a lot stronger than them._

"_Don't you know how to treat a flower?" His smile was cold and his gaze was frightening._

_A young girl about his age with golden hair was nearby and immediately drew her sword at Souji although she has no expression on her face he understood and unhands the man. The two adults ran off while cursing everything under the sun. She sheathed her sword back and left the area as soon as trouble was gone but Souji followed her from behind._

"_Are you angry that I harmed someone weaker than me?" He asked the young girl._

"_Iie. The fault is with him in provoking and taunting you although I have no recollection of owing you anything." She replied._

"_I just didn't like them." That was the truth. "So why did you draw your sword?"_

"_Because you drew yours." Souji was confused. "I doubt that man behind you realized it but you drew your sword none the less. While having one enemy in the palm of your hands you were able to counter attack even if it was a bomb." She explained. He was silent at first but only because he tried to hold back his laughter but couldn't take it anymore and ended up breaking into a laugh which puzzled her but her face showed no emotion. "My name is Iris Nightray, Okita Souji-San."_

"_Gomene." His apology was because he had a different impression of her entirely and hated her for it but now he knew he was wrong._

"_Arigato." She smiled sadly at him._

~Flashback ends. ~

* * *

"Souji!" Iris calls out to him. "Are you okay?"

"A memory?" He thought. "Ne, Iris-Chan."

"Hai?"

"Go out with me." Despite his smile on the outside, in the inside he's wondering why on earth is he saying that but he'd rather keeps it to himself.

"Hai?" Her eyes widens in confusion.

"Will you go out with me?" He repeats. "I'm still asking?!" He asks himself deep inside but when she didn't reply he quickly responds. "Sorry, that was so sudden wasn't it? You don't have to think too much about it." He says. "Yeah, I'll just stick with that logic." He decides inside.

Souji got up and smiles to her indicating that he would wait for her reply no matter how long it takes as he left for the mansion. She stays there and thought about what Souji told her and realizes that if they went out maybe he would take better care of himself for her sake. She was calculating in her head about using this opportunity to her advantage for the sake of the Nightray family. Kyoya and Tamaki who heard everything left her alone since they knew her long enough to know that she would not notice anything surrounding her even if someone shot her when she's thinking of something.

"He asked her out huh?" Kyoya says with a tiny bit of sadness to it.

"Do you love her?" Kyoya remains silent as Tamaki questions him. "Kyoya?"

The two boys watch as Iris stares at the sky and thinks about what happened. Kyoya was in a state of confusion but Tamaki understood that Kyoya may have feelings for her even though he may not know it himself.

"Go out with him huh." She whispers to the winds. "This would be interesting." She chuckles darkly. "Do not blame me if I accidentally kill you little kitty."

~End of Chapter Two. ~

* * *

**Evil Iris is evil~~ So anyway, how do you like chapter two? OuO**

**I do hope it's too your liking, honest reviews are most appreciated.**

**By the way, some of you wondered if Gil is around will Oz appear and my answer to that is~~~**

**You have to read on to find out~ ^w^**

**Thanks for reading and I'll see you next chapter. See you soon~**


	3. Men In Black Suits

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters other than my own original characters. I do not own the song Ashita Kuru Hi. It's from the anime Kobato and belongs to it's rightful owners.**

**Alrighty, here's chapter 3. Take it and go. *throws chapter 3 at readers* xDD**

**LOL. Anyways, thanks to those who took the time to read it. It means an awful lot. Feel free to spam me with your opinions, both good and bad. Enjoy reading~~**

******_Summary:__ "If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here. If it wasn't for him, the world would not have faced my wrath. Humans are such odd creatures." The world was in a much better state now as it was ruled by 8 powerful rulers including the Four Dukes but not everyone gets a happy ending, ne?_**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

~Ouran High. ~

It's been 2 days since Souji confessed to Iris although to her it was nothing more than an opportunity to have a bit of fun but despite Kyoya and Tamaki observing her there has been no changes; in fact she didn't even look bothered by it at all. It was just another day in Host Club and Haruhi seems to have been harassed by one of Tamaki's customers due to jealousy. Iris has no interest in helping Haruhi out unless there's something in it for her because she just absolutely hates to help someone who doesn't really care about themselves.

"Nightray-Senpai, would you like some tea?" Haruhi offers to Iris who was sitting on a sofa and analysing some reports.

"I thank you Fujioka however I don't require it so there really is no need for you to offer me any." Iris looks at her with a slight annoyance.

"But…"

"I said I'm fine."

"Hai." Haruhi nods not wanting to annoy Iris any more than she already did. "Maybe she doesn't really like it here after all." She thought as she stares at the auburn haired beauty.

"Did you need me for something?" She stares coldly at Haruhi.

"Uhh… I thought we could talk?" Haruhi was beginning to regret her decision to start a conversation the moment Iris glares at her.

Surprisingly enough, Iris responds to her request and actually asks her a question. "Have you adjusted to this school yet?"

"A little." Haruhi confesses. "How come you approved of this club?"

"Are you referring to its purpose or the reason for my presence here?" She knew full well that Haruhi was going to ask her sooner or later so she was already prepared to answer.

"Both please."

"Come sit next to me." The dark haired beauty offers Haruhi a seat. Haruhi sat down and waits for an answer.

"The purpose of this club is to 'Grant A Lady's Wish' as Tamaki calls it and as to why my presence is needed is to monitor annoying brats from making a fool out of themselves." Iris replies with a dark smile on her face and slight hint of annoyance when she said 'annoying' which made Haruhi tremble slightly out of fear.

"So I see. I didn't think someone such as you would actually indulge in this sort of thing to be quite honest." She admits and that made Iris laugh faintly although to Iris it wasn't really a happy sort of laugh but more like a dark and mischievous one. "So she can actually laugh." Haruhi thought to herself.

Just then Honey and Mori enters the music room with a special guest who wanted to see Iris. He was tall and handsome; dark purple hair and beautiful ocean coloured eyes but it wasn't his face that got the attention of everyone but rather what he was wearing; a black trench coat, black pants, black shoes and a white scarf wrapped around his neck loosely.

"Who's that?" Haruhi asks but it was more like to her own self since Iris wasn't paying attention to her.

"Ha-San…" Iris crosses her arms but there was no expression on her face to know what she was thinking. The mysterious guest was Saito Hajime from Honey and Mori's class. The girls were completely in awe of him.

"Ojyou-Sama." His soft voice left his lips as he hands her an envelope with what seems to be some kind of document or report in it.

"Our guests have arrived then?" She didn't analyse what was in the envelope in case someone else got hold of the information in it.

"Hai." He bends down and offers his hand to help her up.

"Shall we get going now?" She took his hand and stands up; Haruhi thought that scene seems so elegant.

"Kashikomarimashita." He bows.

Iris left as usual without saying goodbye to anyone along with Saito following her out; Saito simply nods to Honey and Mori as to thank them for their help. As soon as they had left Mori reports to Kyoya while Honey was eating cakes with a client. Saito is often called the "Nightray's Shadow" because he follows Iris around everywhere; he's always around when she calls for him but what they didn't know is that he is her right hand man so it's expected of him to do his job. He's actually the same age as Iris but skipped a grade due to his excellent grades and he's also the Student Council Vice President.

"Saito-San approached us personally today to escort him to see Iris." Mori reports to Kyoya. "The Saito group is well known for their art of making weapons; their ancestors were sword smiths and as the only son he's a prodigy. He's a lot better than Mitsukuni and me in Kendo."

"I see."

"Other than that; his personal connections with Iris is unknown other than their Student Council relationship and that they work together." He explains.

"Ano…" Haruhi interrupts them.

"Please excuse me." Mori excuses himself.

"What it is it Haruhi?"

"Who was that guy? I've never seen him before."

"Saito Hajime; he's a third year in Honey-Senpai and Mori-Senpai's class, he's also the Vice President of the Student Council. He works under the Shinsengumi group so be careful around him."

"Shinsengumi?" Haruhi tilts her head. Her not knowing about the Shinsengumi is not common but then again, Haruhi doesn't care much about anything else.

"No one really knows anything about that group but they're powerful enough to destroy other groups." Kyoya explains based on what he had heard from others. "In society they're known as the underground mafia kinda like the Nightray Dukedom except less dark."

"Kyoya." Tamaki interrupts. "Iris would 'execute' you if you were to create any unnecessary thoughts into the student body's mind."

"I don't see any reason to trust them."

"If Iris trusts them so should you." Tamaki didn't know whether or not that dark auburn haired maiden trusted anyone in particular; she was a puzzle he couldn't solve, like the wind; she couldn't be caught nor be tamed but all in all he obeys her.

"Hmph." Kyoya pushes his glasses back with two fingers which made Tamaki chuckle at this.

"Fujioka-kun if you ask any more questions regarding this matter I'll double your debt." He turns to Haruhi.

"Ah, hai." The two of them left Haruhi to think although they knew she would not ask them anymore since she had other things on her mind anyway and its best if she did not know any more than she needed.

* * *

~Shinsengumi Mansion. ~

Saito's driver picks them up from the school gates and drove off towards the mansion and the moment they arrived; the two of them made their way towards the residential area where the younger members stay to pick up a few things in their room before heading out to the main building for a slight briefing. The Shinsengumi Mansion is actually a traditional style mansion that could fit hundreds of people. A long time ago it was a mere mansion and thus the name Shinsengumi Mansion formed but now it's pretty much a huge estate and you could get lost easily. Saito was waiting outside Iris's room as she took her weapons with her and the two of them walked to the direction of the main building. They took the shorter route which meant they had to pass the residential areas first and most of the members were the older generation who don't approve of the Duchess of the Nightray Dukedom to be walking around in their grounds freely but they respect and fear her all the same although the younger members are pretty friendly with her often approaching to talk to her.

"Ojyou-Sama, will you be joining us on patrol today?" He asks her trying to divert her attention from the whispers but she remains silent. "Ojyou-Sama?" He saw that her mind was elsewhere tonight.

"Mm? Oh I apologize. What is it?" She replies when Saito places his hand on her shoulder to get her attention which worries him a bit.

"Do you wish to call Gilbert-Sama this time?" Saito asks her when he notices she was gazing into the distance in silence.

"There really is no need for that is there? Gil-Nii has other matters to attend to tonight." She finally turns her attention to him.

"Very well Ojyou-Sama." He bows then tilts his head when he realizes her greenish blue ices staring coldly at him. "What is it?"

"You never approach me in school, and that was the first time I've seen you talk to Mitsukuni and Takashi so obviously something is on your mind." She crosses her arms as she more or less orders him to tell her what's wrong in which he did not refuse.

"I overheard them when they were on their way to the music room that you were not yourself. I was worried that you had reverted back to your old self even though the reason for that may have been something small and not a big fuss." He explains.

"I'm perfectly fine Ha-San."

"If you're not gonna tell me what's wrong then I'm pretty sure Hijikata-San is able to do so."

"You plan on telling him then?" She asks but he just remains silent. "Ha-San?"

"If you are really fine then I won't but if anything happens I'm going to inform Hijikata-San, ii ne?"

"Fine by me."

Hijikata Toshizou, the Vice Commander of the Shinsengumi Group; quite young around his twenties and is attending Ouran College which is next door to Ouran High. The founder of the Shinsengumi organization is Toshi's father; Hijikata Katsuragi and his personal secretary and long-time friend; Isami Kondou but right now, he commands them along with Toshi. Xerxes Break holds no ties to the Shinsengumi group and yet he has a lot of authority because he's a member of Pandora although not everyone knows exactly what this fearsome group does behind the scenes. Xerxes also holds a number of information which more often than not is used for the Shinsengumi's work, plus they need him to help cover up their work from time to time.

"Ah! Iris-Chan!" A cheerful voice greets her happily with a big hug. She turns around to see that it was Souji, Sano, Shinpachi and Heisuke who happens to pass by saw them and greets the pair warmly. Heisuke was the one who hugged her.

"Good evening." She greets everyone but her cold eyes rested on Souji.

"Are you here on business?" Sano asks.

"Or did you come here to see one of us?" Shinpachi adds as he playfully teases her.

"Business." She replies without a pause as she turns her eyes away from the reddish-brown haired teen.

"Eh? Really?" Shinpachi's attempt to flirt with her fails incredibly which Souji found interesting as he smiles to himself.

"That's right."

"So what business do you have today?" Souji asks as Saito hands them the envelope. He takes out what was inside and they read it together.

"Turks and AVALANCHE are joining forces this time?" Heisuke blinks. He clearly has no interest in the man as he was more interested in the joined forces of the two opposing organizations. "You're going to ShinRa headquarters?"

"It would seem that way; truth or not does not matter to me as I do not work for them." She takes back the documents and walk towards the briefing room leaving the three of them confuse.

A tall, raven haired guy wearing black pants; dark purple vest and a black shirt appeared – who happens to be Hijikata Toshizou – came to inform Iris that the Turks are here. All of them made their way into the briefing room where they usually enter only when there's an assignment for them. The briefing room looks like a lab; the latest inventions were all in that room, a computer with the highest technology there is and if you didn't know any better the whole place looks like some secret agent headquarters. As they enter; a man with a lanky physique, unkempt red hair, two red marks on his cheek bones, goggles pushed up onto his forehead, unbuttoned suit jacket and his dress shirt was not tucked sitting down. Next to him is a tall, bald man with a little goatee and seemed more of a professional with his sunglasses and neat appearance in comparison to his friend.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Reno-San, this is Iris Nightray. Xerxes said the two of you are working together on 'Project Genesis'." Toshi introduces them.

"I know." He smiles. "It's been a long time hasn't it, Scarlett." He extends his hand. "Let's work hard, yo."

"I'd rather puke." She glares at him and slaps his hand away.

"Scarlett!" Toshi reprimands her.

"It's okay. She always had a burning hatred for me, isn't that right, yo?" Reno smiles at her while rubbing his hand which was slapped.

"Ojyou-Sama, do you know him?" Saito asks in surprise.

"We met from time to time as adversaries back when we were children." She answers which caught Souji's interest.

"You two are childhood friends?" Heisuke asks.

"Say that again and I'll shoot you." She replies while aiming her gun at Heisuke.

"The name's Reno. Got it memorized? I'm the Little Missy's closest confidante."

"So you ARE friends?" Sano was very confused and so were the rest of the members.

"As I stated, we are adversaries." She repeats herself.

"I'm upset you still take to account what happened last year with hatred." Reno says with a sad expression although the tone in his voice had no ounce of sadness to it which results in his 'confidante' glaring at him.

"I told you, did I not? Don't come near me, don't touch me, don't talk to me and don't even look at me." She lists down her rules; each line with increased hatred. Reno sighs but she was not going to listen to a word he says.

"Reno, don't be mean to her." The bald man finally spoke when no one else interrupted them. "We came here for work."

"Yeah, yeah." Reno says lazily as he suddenly carries her over his shoulder as though her weight meant nothing to him when he looks like he never did any exercise in his life. The Shinsengumi members were shocked.

"Prepared to be severely executed later, Reno." Iris begins kicking and punching him but Reno wouldn't let her go.

"Well, I'll be seeing you, yo." Reno left in a hurry leaving the rest of them a bit stunned with everything.

His friend was left behind somehow knowing all this would happen. "Forgive him. He likes to do as he pleased." Rude says calmly as though this happens a lot. "We were supposed to be briefed on a later day but he couldn't wait to make fun of her." He sighs.

"So they really are childhood friends?" Toshi asks but Rude was silent.

"Hajime-Kun I'm gonna go back to my room; I have a test coming soon." Souji lies since he looked a little pale.

"Understood." Souji smiles at Saito and left.

"Na how do they know each other?" Heisuke asks the bald man curiously.

"The missy was about 10 when she first came to ShinRa headquarters for her first mission. Reno and I were her first partners_." _He explains as he recalls what happened a long time ago.

"10 years old?" Toshi wasn't really shocked although it still was a little unbelievable but then again, that girl worked and killed all her life.

"No matter how many missions she went to, the little missus would never have a single scratch on her. Reno was annoyed at this so he confronted her about it. I don't know the entire details of what went down between the two but ever since then he would obey a her direct commands so I didn't ask."

"Such a thing… She was able to influence people at a young age huh…" Toshi ponders at this, slightly frightened and impressed at the young auburn-haired maiden.

"I should go and rescue Reno from being beaten up by the missus now." Rude pushes his sunglasses back with his two fingers and bows at them.

"Beaten up?" Toshi raises an eyebrow.

"She's a violent little misses when angered and about the matter we talked about on the phone; I'll come by again when I have more information regarding that matter." He explains as he left the briefing room and the mansion making his way towards where he assumes his partner will be.

"Interesting guy." Sano comments and the rest agrees.

* * *

~Sakura Park. ~

Reno carried Iris to a nearby park as soon as they left the Shinsengumi mansion so that he could have a word with her. The trip at first was filled with Iris struggling free along with tons of punches, kicks, hair grabbing, bites, slaps, pinches, stabs, slashes, screams and every possible violent attack on her part but halfway to the park she just gave up knowing it was useless since he wouldn't let her go no matter what. She also didn't bother resisting anymore when she sensed her bodyguard had appeared but kept a distance from the two of them.

"Have you given up struggling then?" He notices her silence.

"I don't have a choice when you're carrying me Reno."

"Hai, hai." He smiles as he places her on the bench.

"What do you want Reno? Make it quick." She crosses her arms and places one leg over the other looking like some sort of Queen.

"Nothing really. I can't come and visit you anymore?" He playfully smiles at her.

"I never agreed for you to come and visit me Reno." She glares coldly at him.

"I-I see." He had a feeling she would say that but to hear her say it was totally different.

"If you don't have anything else, get lost. I have work." This was the truth and she knew staying here would only delay her appointment with a certain client.

He chuckles and pats her head. "Ne, since it's such a rare union will you sing the song when we first met?"

"As long as you leave soon after as I'm quite busy." She slaps his hand in reply but did not refuse his request. She stands up and began singing the song that she sang a long time ago when they first met. It wasn't a sentimental type of song, just something she heard on the radio at the time.

* * *

_Haru ni saku hana_

_Natsu hirogaru sora yo_

_Kokoro no naka ni_

_Kizamarete kirameku_

_Asa ni furu ame_

_Mado wo tozasu hi ni mo_

_Mune ni afureru hikari wa_

_Kumo no ue_

_Yorokobi kanashimi_

_Subete daite aruiteiru_

_Watashi no te to_

_Kimi no te wo_

_Tsuyoku tsunagu mono_

_Aki wa mizube ni_

_Fuyu kozue ni hisomu_

_Sekai no oku no_

_Kagirinai yasashisa_

_Yoru ga kuru tabi_

_Inori wo sasageyou_

_Ashita kuru hi wo_

_Shizuka ni mukaeyou_

_Watashi wo michibiku_

_Tooi tooi yobigoe yo_

_Hohoemu youni_

_Utau youni_

_Hibiku kaze no oto_

_Yorokobi kanashimi_

_Subete daite aruiteiru_

_Watashi no te to_

_Kimi no te wo_

_Tsuyoku tsunagu mono_

* * *

"I'm amazed you don't sing this at your concerts." Reno applauds as soon as she stops singing.

"I'm amazed you even attend my concerts." She retorts back.

"Ah busted."

"Reno, tell that idiot Lazard I'll come to ShinRa when I feel like it so I would appreciate it if he stopped calling me every moment of his pathetic little life."

"I got it already. I can't believe he actually calls you every day. Our mission this time seems to be putting him in a pinch huh." He fingers his chin and realizes she didn't really care since she kept silent so he pats her head and left when he saw Rude had appear to pick him up.

"The fate of events occurs unpredicted and yet all we could ever hope to achieve is what we yearn for; to some people its destiny. What about you, Bodyguard-San?" She turns to face the figure leaning against the tree but his face was concealed by the trees although she knew who it was anyway.

"How did you know I was here?" He had a deep voice but to her it was very soothing to hear.

"You two are my childhood friends after all." She smiles faintly as she went back to sit down on the bench while he stays hidden behind the tree.

"Do you believe in destiny?" He asks her.

"I don't believe in something like that, the fate of my future is placed in my hands and if destiny wishes to interfere I will strike down all in my path."

"What do you desire?"

"I don't desire anything nor do I wish for anything." She leans her head back and gazes up the sky.

Her 'bodyguard' and 'childhood friend' didn't move from where he was but she knew what expression he was having right now without even looking at him.

"Bodyguard-San, do you know the tales of old?"

"Tales of old?" He takes out a cigarette and starts smoking.

"That's right. A long time ago, they said a Tennyo had descended from the heavens because of a single man's prayer to stop the Ancient War of the Gods due to the effects on Earth."

"Tennyo?"

"She descended as their last hope but apparently mankind tainted her in ways no one could imagine since she was a holy being and shouldn't be treated in such a way."

She continues when he didn't respond. "I asked the monks at the temple where she supposedly descended centuries ago during my assignments out of curiosity about her and they told me 'The Tennyo had died that day and mankind killed her but funnily enough she came to hate the humans along with humanity itself."

"Not surprised. She experienced hell on Earth."

"But you know, sometimes I wonder if she was angry at herself. I guess she just wanted to be free of the shackles that chained her to this Earth." She says sadly.

He senses the tone in her voice and went over to her to place his hand gently over her forehead so the tears that may or may not fall down her cheek were hidden but because her eyes were closed there was no way of knowing for sure. She was grateful to him and whispers something only he could hear.

"Anytime, Scarlett." He smiles softly.

* * *

~Ouran High. ~

It's been about a week and was another peaceful day at the Host Club; today's theme was Arabian prince so everyone wore Arabian like clothing including Iris but she wore a red Genie outfit. Haruhi wasn't wearing anything that could expose her being a girl so Kyoya made sure she was entirely covered which made some of the girls a tad bit disappointed and yet they seem to enjoy it. Iris was not entertaining the guests today because she was managing the accounts while Kyoya entertains his customers. Speaking of Kyoya, Iris was spacing out so she didn't notice Kyoya calling her name many times.

"Iris. Iris." Kyoya was about to tap her shoulder when she didn't respond but Honey beat him to it.

"Iris-Chan!" Honey jumps and hugs her.

"Ah Mitsukuni what is it? You scared me."

"What's wrong? You look so down. Do you want some cake?"

"Honey-Senpai." Kyoya sighs.

"Cheer up Iris-Chan." He jumps away like a bunny and climbs up Takashi like a monkey then stays there.

"What's wrong?" Kyoya asks when he finally got her attention.

"I'm just a little tired. Don't worry about it." Her greenish blue orbs stares at him.

"You should rest or you'll scare away the customers."

"What do I care? I'm only here to monitor both you and Tamaki anyway." Her words stab him where it hurts.

"Thank you for that." He replies sarcastically and trying his very best to stay calm and not get angry.

"Mm?" She smiles darkly when she senses a very familiar presence. "End early today, we seem to have a guest." She orders. "An unwanted guest, get the twins to send Haruhi home."

Despite not knowing the reason, Kyoya obeys her orders and so did the others. Just as the last customer left; an unknown group of at least 10 people who are claiming to be from Shinsengumi were looking for her; they seem a bit different. They wore the trademark blue bandanas with the group's logo but something seemed a little off and Iris notices that which means they are the 'castaways' who needed to know their place. The twins and Haruhi had already left so Iris didn't have to worry about having her involved in this matter not that she cared if she was anyways but explaining to that commoner's father would be quite a hassle and she didn't want any part in it at all.

"What do you want? Have I not stated you are not to touch foot in my territory?" Iris glares at them while crossing her arms.

"Don't give us this crap!" One of them was clearly angry about something.

"Your fault! Your fault! You little bitch!" One of them slashes his weapon about everywhere.

"You'll pay for this!" Another member supports.

"Let's get her!" The leader commands.

The two men came to attack her but Honey and Takashi were too fast for them; sending them flying towards the wall and breaking every bones in their body. Iris merely watches as Honey and Mori defeat them but they kept coming back up which worries her a little. Tamaki and Kyoya stands between her as she sits watching them as though observing the enemy's movements not caring if Honey and Mori would get hurt which they did from multiple slashes the enemy inflicts upon them as a counter attack move.

"I'm sorry but you cannot harm Iris-Chan." Honey glares at them while Mori cracks his knuckles.

Iris stands up and walks over to one of them and lifts his chin, all the while glaring at him. "I doubt you're under Toshi's orders so why are you here?"

"I don't know how you poisoned their minds but we will not have a woman like you do as you please any longer." His voice was shaky. He was frightened of Iris's cold greenish blue eyes that felt like daggers stabbing his entire body.

"Now I really have no idea what you're talking about; but that aside; you do know you're on my territory don't you?" Her voice had a dark and murderous tone which made them hesitate a little. "This is my territory and as promised the 'Shinsengumi' are not allowed to step foot here unless on official business. I advise you to leave now before I'll make you rue the day you were born."

"Iris-Chan, didn't anyone teach you to play nice?" Just as she spoke; the Shinsengumi captains: Saito, Souji and Sano enter the room. They were here on official business when Saito shows her a letter that had the Shinsengumi's seal on it.

"Ojyou-Sama, under the agreement the Shinsengumi group has made with the Nightray Dukedom we are here to arrest them officially without the use of bloodshed."

Tamaki, Kyoya, Honey and Mori were slightly shock and their jaws drop at the scene before them; not believing it's really happening at all. The four of them knew nothing of the Nightray Dukedom and to hear a member of the Shinsengumi mentioning an agreement made between the two was unheard of and they certainly knew that it probably wasn't something they should have heard in the first place.

As though she just realise she had an audience, she turns to face her Host Club colleagues. "Mitsukuni, Takashi back down. I'll deal with this intrusion so you guys have to leave." She begins but Tamaki cuts in before she could continue.

"Kyoya and the rest will leave while I stay behind."

"Do as you please." She knows those eyes were determined and getting him to change his mind would be a hassle so she allows it.

"Tamaki?" Kyoya raises an eyebrow at Tamaki.

"You will obey our orders." He says firmly at Kyoya. Tamaki looks serious that Kyoya couldn't help but nod so they did as they were told and left the school compound.

"I see you noticed that they are no longer humans." Saito comments.

"They drank it didn't they? How idiotic."

"Iris-Chan your orders." Sano held his spear lazily.

"Eliminate them all; those are my orders and I will strike down all that dares get in my way." She commands them and unsheathes her Katana which was taken out of her like it was part of her body. "Tamaki, I really don't care if you get hurt just don't die."

"Understood." Tamaki nods although he didn't know whether that was her way of being concern or not since it still meant she didn't care if he actually did get hurt.

The intruders starts to change, the look in their eyes are that of hunger for blood; they have started to lose their sanity and changes into a being called 'Rasetsu'. A Rasetsu is a creation made to have Oni or in other words Demon like abilities; they're faster, stronger, heals easily but they're only weakness is that they become bloodthirsty monsters which make the real Oni's look like angels. A Rasetsu can only be made if someone were to drink a sort of potion called Ochimizu which was created by a doctor under orders from someone in the black market. The Shinsengumi group is out to find him and so they asked a particular organization called Pandora in assisting them although they know absolutely nothing of them. Xerxes Break, Iris Nightray and Gilbert 'Raven' Nightray are part of Pandora which is why they have the most authority in Shinsengumi other than their status.

"Such useless attacks." Iris glares as she slashes and stabs at them.

"Ojyou-Sama, you shouldn't be saying that." Saito sighs as he attacks calmly.

Sano attacks from the back while Souji and Saito attacks from the front. Iris takes to the air and attacks from above using her daggers that are inflicted with poison to slow down their moves and shot them right in between their eyes. It was all going very smoothly when suddenly; another one of them appears from the window and stabs Iris from the back. Souji was the first to notice and react but oddly enough Tamaki acted faster and slices the creature in half. For a moment his eyes was red as he slices the enemy with a sword that glowed like the moon with the colour of his eyes.

"Ta…ma…ki?" She was able to utter his name before losing her balance and was unconscious.

"You dared harm her; your filthy hands dared touching her." He was clearly angered at the intruders as he caught Iris in his arms.

"Come at me." Tamaki challenges them. The remaining Rasetsu stopped in their tracks and turns their attention to him.

~End of Chapter Three. ~

* * *

**That's all for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and I'll see you next time ne~~ OuO**

**Be sure to review, actually, please review! I need to improve and only you dear readers can help me with that~~ ;n;**

**I'll see you all soon~~ Good day to you.**


	4. Decisions, Decisions

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters other than my own original character. I only own the story.**

**Alrighty people, here's Chapter 4~~ I do hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**I thank you everyone for reading.. *sniffs* I'm happy~~~~ I love you my readers.**

**Be sure to review once you finished reading. *still crying tears of joy***

**********_Summary:__ "If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here. If it wasn't for him, the world would not have faced my wrath. Humans are such odd creatures." The world was in a much better state now as it was ruled by 8 powerful rulers including the Four Dukes but not everyone gets a happy ending, ne?_**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

~Ouran High. ~

The remaining Rasetsu creatures stood in front of Tamaki and bows down to him as though begging for forgiveness. The Shinsengumi were shocked they were obeying his command but all the more shocked when they simply turn to ashes the moment Tamaki touches them. Souji then rushes to tend to Iris wounds, so did Sano and Saito but only to realise she had already heal; as though she was not stabbed. Saito got up and drew his sword upon Tamaki's throat for answers but was a little startled when Iris points her gun – which she kept with her at all times – at him.

"Touch him and I'll kill you Ha-San." Her glare was deadly despite her lack in energy at the moment. It seems like the weapon used to stab her was slightly special compared to normal weapons.

"It would sadden her if you were to cause bloodshed upon her school." Tamaki states but Saito stood his ground. "Iris, put your gun down."

"You too Saito. He looks like he's gonna give us an explanation so let's take her back to Hijikata-san at least." Sano was a lot more worried about Iris.

"Understood." Saito drew back his sword. Iris always comes first to him. As soon as Tamaki was no longer threatened, she faints in his arms.

"Hajime-kun is quick on his feet so it's best we let him carry her back to the mansion first before the others come after her, don't you think?" Souji suggests. "Plus it seems like Raven would have killed you if you didn't sheath your sword." He smiles teasingly.

"Raven?" Saito glances back and just as Souji states; there was a large black bird with chains around it hiding in the shadows along with Gilbert Nightray showing himself.

"It seems like Scarlett has done something troublesome again." He stares blankly at his sister. "What do you need?" He asks Saito.

"I need you to call Yamazaki regarding information on the Rasetsu that broke lose today and to tend to her wounds." Saito told Gil when he finally came to his senses.

"Alright." He disappears into the shadows along with the bird.

"Sano, you'll clean up this mess." He continues.

"Hai?" Sano couldn't believe what he just heard. "Are you serious?!"

"I'm protecting Ojyou-Sama while Souji protects this boy so it's settled."

"Why you!" Sano admits defeat seeing as how Saito won. Souji simply laughs at them but despite his objections Sano still obeys Saito.

"How interesting. Ah Suoh-kun…" Souji began.

"Mm?"

"No never mind." He resists the urge to ask. "Maybe it's my imagination." He thought. They made their way back to the mansion; Iris who was being carried by Saito on his back starts to mutter a few words but he wasn't able to catch it and simply shrugs it off.

They reached the mansion and immediately went to Toshi's room; he panicked when he heard the news but like the rest of them he was more shocked to find out she's fine. He recalls the conversation they had with Rude last time about how injuries, wounds, cuts and all that stuff had no effect on her but he figures that maybe in order to heal herself, energy would be needed and in this case it seemed like a lot of energy was used. Toshi's concern now was the blond boy who happens to have witnessed the whole thing willingly instead of running away. It was about a half an hour later that Iris woke up, a little dizzy but she was recovering at a fast pace.

"Ojyou-Sama? Are you alright?" Saito places a hand on her forehead.

She sat up and made a gesture like she was about to draw her sword but she realizes it was not there. She calms down as soon as she rests her eyes upon Tamaki. "Tamaki… Explain, why are you here?"

"I think you know why I'm here…" He smiles sadly at her.

"Suoh-Kun, it seems like you were prepared that something like this would happen." Souji smiles coldly at Tamaki.

"I didn't know there would be an attack of sorts… That was a first for me…" He smiles sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "I… I want to join you." He looks at them with determined eyes.

This statement made everyone including Iris completely taken aback as they stare at him in disbelief. Their silence made him uncomfortable until Toshi broke the silence.

"What's your purpose for wanting to join?"

"There's something I want to find out and by joining the Shinsengumi I'll get my answers." Tamaki admits. "She said that if I wanted to find out the truth about 15 years ago I would have to join you because you have ties to that group called Pandora."

"Pandora…" Toshi, Saito and Souji felt shivers run down their spine and they were lucky that Sano wasn't back yet because the only ones who should know about Pandora are them along with the Pandora members.

"Tamaki, who told you all this?" Iris finally spoke, her expression was unreadable.

"She didn't really give me her name but I think it was someone name—"

"Kanra?" She cuts him off.

"Right. Do you know that person?" Tamaki tilts his head.

"I heard of her…" She shrugs.

"Anyways, Suoh-Kun was it?" Toshi interrupts them. "I can't recruit you so suddenly just like that so I'm afraid you'll have to wait till we discuss it with the higher ups."

"I understand." Tamaki was determined to join and it didn't seem like anything would stop him.

They waited for Gil and Sano to return so that they could give a full report while Iris made a few calls; most of them were to business partners who wanted to invest with the Nightray Dukedom. As soon as Gil and Sano finally returned, they blindfolded Tamaki so that he won't know the way to the briefing room when they led him there in order to report today's little incident. Saito explains in full detail leading up to when Iris was stabbed and allows Tamaki to explain his part in all this regarding the sword in his possession.

"I've had it for a long time so I don't really know how to explain. Tonight was the first time I ever used it although to be quite honest I was in a trance and didn't realize what happened till you pointed your Katana at me." Tamaki explains.

"It's a part of you?" Sano questions with a puzzled expression.

"I guess you could say that…" Tamaki nods. "What were those things anyway?"

"We call them 'Rasetsu'." Iris tells him while pointing towards the monitor that reveals to him classified information on those beings that had attacked her earlier along with ways to destroy them. "They have been causing us trouble as of late so we've been assigned to get rid of them."

"Why not get the police to do it?" He asks naively and this made Sano laugh.

"Kid, you've seen them yourself. Those creatures can't be killed normally and anyways the police would have pissed their pants."

"Sano, that's just rude." Iris smacks his head and turns her attention to Toshi. "Those men that we met today, they were under Sannan-San's orders were they not?"

"Sannan-San is being monitored so we can't tell for sure." Toshi sighs knowing that Iris is going to be angry with him for quite a bit.

"Don't take me for a fool Hijikata Toshizou. All of you have been researching that Ochimizu when you know what it does." Iris's anger was not something anyone wants to experience. It would be like hell on earth.

"Iris-Chan it wasn't Hijikata-san that continued researching those things, it was Sannan-San so please don't blame him." Sano defends Toshi.

She wasn't convinced but drops the subject when she notices Gil had arrived with Yamazaki. His expression was difficult to read but Iris understood exactly what was on his mind. She stands up and made her way towards the door and left immediately with him.

"She does that here too huh." Tamaki chuckles at that which caught the attention of the Shinsengumi members.

"What do you mean?" Toshi looks at him.

"Leaving without saying anything or tell anyone where she's going, she's like the wind that can't be contained."

"Ojyou-Sama has family matters to attend to; Gilbert-Sama had received a call earlier from someone so the two of them are on their way to settle some negotiations." Yamazaki explains.

"I pity the poor fool." Sano shivers at the thought.

"She's going to hit whoever it is where it hurts isn't she?" Souji was amuses at this.

"A demon." Toshi agrees with Souji's statement.

Tamaki didn't get it all but he drops the subject and observes them quietly until Toshi suddenly turns his attention to him and spoke. "Suoh-Kun, Yamazaki will escort you back."

"Ah so that's why he's here." Souji sighs and gets up. "I'm going to get some shut eye."

"I'm with you on that Souji." Sano follows him.

Toshi briefs him a bit about the decision on recruiting him saying that he will be informed and brought to the mansion at a later date before both Tamaki and Yamazaki left making their way to Suoh Mansion Two on foot since it would cause unnecessary suspicion from society if Tamaki arrives home with a member of the Shinsengumi group.

"Suoh-Senpai, I hope you change your mind about joining." Yamazaki spoke suddenly as they begin walking out the mansion.

"Why is that?"

"Pandora isn't the type of group you could get close to and it would mean death if you get on their bad side."

"What do you know about Pandora?"

"Not much but I don't trust them."

"Thanks Yamazaki-Kun…" He smiles at the young boy but Yamazaki just shrugs him off as they return to their silent journey towards Suoh Mansion 2. Tamaki bows in gratitude for escorting him this far and disappears into the mansion as Yamazaki also disappears into the shadows.

* * *

~Shinjuku, Tokyo. ~

Iris was sitting down in the park near the fountains waiting for someone while reading a book and Raven was nowhere to be seen which meant she was completely alone. A few minutes later, a figure approached her; he was wearing a Raira Academy uniform which meant he was a high school student. He has blond hair and golden coloured orbs. She glances at the boy and gave a slight nod to acknowledge his meeting with her.

"I'll be the delivery boy for today Nightray-Senpai." He bows.

She kept her book and stands up, making her way towards him. "You're his new assistant?"

"Yup." He was a bit nervous. The boy had seen her countless of times before on television, posters and CD Stores but actually meeting the real person was new to him. "Ah I'm Masaomi Kida. It's an honour to meet a celebrity such as yourself."

"Mm?" She tilts her head slightly in confusion.

"I have all your albums and went to all your concerts but to meet the lead singer for the band 'Wanted' is super lucky of me." He gives her a victory sign.

"That's nice of you Kida." She politely smiles.

"Let's get to business shall we?" He chuckles.

"I want information on a few people." She takes out a file that had documents and reports on certain business clients. "I'll pay the remaining amount after I get what I want, are we clear?"

"Crystal." He smiles as he checks the envelope in the file that had an incredible sum of money before putting it back and keeping it safely in his bag. "He'll inform you the usual way once he's done Nightray-Sempai."

"I thank you." She nods.

"See ya." He waves her goodbye and went running off back to his boss.

She walks back towards where she sat to grab her things when she notices from the corner of her eye the same figure that approaches her previously at the park when that Turk came to visit her.

"I'm amazed you didn't come to interfere this time."

"Didn't feel like it." The voice responds.

"If you didn't feel like it there's actually no need for you to be here correct?"

"You have the strangest way to interact with your bodyguard."

"I suppose so… You may escort me home from a distance then, Bodyguard-San." She took her things and began walking.

He inhales his smoke and exhales it before putting it out and throwing it in the trash can once he wraps it in paper. "I'll escort you back to your car. I got work."

"Understood."

As he promised, he only escorted her to her car and left for work the moment the driver drove off into the distance. Iris was analysing a few things on her laptop while making a few calls and chatting with a number of people online regarding business negotiations.

"Change destinations, take me to Shinsengumi mansion." She orders her driver.

"Hai Scarlett-Sama." He takes a detour towards the mansion to avoid traffic by using secret routes only allies of Shinsengumi are aware of although in actual fact the Nightrays have been informed about these routes a long time ago.

* * *

~Shinsengumi Mansion. ~

Iris was sent to the mansion and she tells the driver to go back first while she deals with a few things first. She enters the mansion making her way towards the briefing room where Toshi and Xerxes had been waiting for her arrival. Iris had informed them earlier that she will be dropping by again to discuss a few things on new information regarding their case that had no new leads.

"It seems like the Mikage group had more to them than the society gave them credit for but this piece of information wouldn't do them any good." Toshi examines the report on the monitor.

"The Mikage group has a business relationship with the Sanada group on their dealings with the black market." Iris explains.

"Sanada?" Xerxes looks at her while sucking a lollipop.

"That's right. The same Sanada you've been tailing for the past 3 months; Toya Sanada." She nods.

"I thought it was reported recently he's harmless although he has connections with the 'Rasetsu' but having connections with the Mikage group as well as dealing with the black market sheds some new lights." Toshi who was looking through the reports on the monitor kept on searching for anything new by using this new piece of information.

"Let's still be cautious. Black market dealings are not my cup of tea." Iris sighs.

"You're not really one to say that Scarlett." Xerxes teases her.

"I have no idea what you mean." She rubs her temple.

"Well if that's all I think you can be dismissed. Thanks for your hard work Scarlett." Toshi pats her head.

She slaps his hand away. "Don't treat me like a child." Toshi sighs as she stands up and left the briefing room.

"Hijikata-Kun, you were just rejected." Xerxes teases him and pokes his cheek.

"Shut up Break." Toshi's veins pops out his forehead as he glares at the silver haired man.

Iris was walking along the corridors in deep thought when she bumps into Souji who had also been thinking about something and didn't notice her at all. He was wearing a green long sleeve V-neck shirt along with a red short sleeved shirt above it, blue jeans and his green converse shoes.

"Sorry, I didn't see where—" He notices it was Iris and it didn't help that she was glaring at him for bumping into her. "I-Iris-Chan, you're totally glaring at me." He sighs.

"Watch where you're going then!" She still glares at him.

"You're so cold." He chuckles while smiling softly at her. "I thought you had already left about 2 hours ago?"

"What I do and when I do it is none of your concern Souji."

"Right." He sighs again, dealing with her is quite troublesome but he likes that about her. Souji was about to say something when he starts coughing constantly, this made her actually worried.

"Souji?" Iris pats his back to help with his cough but seeing as that did not help she grabs hold of his hand and leads him back to his room.

* * *

~Souji's Room. ~

The mansion is divided into four wings, the North Wing, the South Wing, the East Wing and the West Wing. The North and South Wing are built traditionally where the older members are located and also where the entire mission briefings are done. (Isami and Yamazaki stay in the North Wing while Toshi, Sannan and Saito stay in the South Wing) The East and West Wing are built to suit those who prefer a more modern look to their room (the younger members are located in the West). All of the Shinsengumi captains are allowed two rooms either in the South or East or both in case teacher's drop by to inspect them. They were in the North Wing so Iris took the secret passages in order to reach his room in the East Wing instead since it's nearer. The two of them enters his room, it was decorated to fit his cynical, twisted personality but at the same time it was like there was nothing there unless you looked properly. Souji sat down on the bed as Iris gave him his medicine from the drawer and a glass of water to swallow it with although he made a face to show he disliked it.

"Do I have to take it? It tastes horrible, Iris-Chan." He teases playfully.

She stares blankly at him. "Then keep coughing and just die already."

"You're so horrible Iris-Chan." He chuckles and swallows his medicine when he realizes something. "Iris-Chan."

"What?"

"How did you know where my medicine was and how did you know it was the correct medicine to be taken at this time?"

Souji didn't tell anyone about his condition although Toshi, Saito and Iris had a gut feeling that he wasn't feeling well for a while now but he was sure none of them knew where he his pills were hidden nor when to take it so having her do all this for him was a surprise.

"You told me where they were yourself Souji." She raises an eyebrow.

"I did? When did I do that?"

"The first time Matsumoto-Sensei came to visit, I thought it was odd that man was here so I came to check up on you when I found you collapsed on the floor."

Souji remembers that day clearly in his mind when the Shinsengumi's personal doctor had confirmed that he was suffering from tuberculosis and that there was no cure for it anymore. It's been over a decade or so since anyone had it so the cure was no longer obtainable having assumed that it's gone forever but they were very wrong. The day he received the news, he recalled collapsing from intense low fatigue or something that didn't really mean much to him but when he woke up it was Saito who had been by his side so he figured Saito was the one who found him.

"Hajime-Kun was the one who nursed me that day." He mutters trying to remember that day.

"…" Iris didn't say anything as she takes his glass and places it on the desk before sitting next to him. "That's right. Ha-San did nurse you." She rests her forehead on his in order to feel his temperature causing his face to burn up from blushing madly though she didn't notice it.

"I-Iris…" His heartbeat was increasing from having her so close to him, her sweet scent of roses filled his nose making him lose his ability to think straight and if he didn't know any better he would have fainted if Iris's phone hadn't rung.

She gets up from the bed and answers the call with a very cold tone in her voice which sent shivers down your spine. "Nightray." There was no respond at the other end which made her smile darkly. "I see you've gotten cold feet just by hearing my voice or is it because of your inability to speak after experiencing something so horrifying."

Souji had seen her smile that way a number of times whenever she was dealing with certain clients as well as the elder members of the Shinsengumi whom she hates. He had only seen her actual smile once a long time ago when they were kids but it was only that one time, since then he had wanted to see that smile again. They were childhood friends only because she needed to train under someone and at the time he thought it was so that she could be part of the Shinsengumi but to his dismay that wasn't the case. Pandora had infiltrated the Shinsengumi group for their own reasons and because of this the older members grew hostile towards Pandora members for taking control of what did not belong to them.

"Souji?" She stares at him. He had been thinking of the past a lot so he didn't realize she was done with her call and was startled at the sound her voice.

"What is it Iris-Chan?" He smiles playfully to hide the fact he was worrying about something.

"I asked whether you were alright now because I have to get going."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry." He smiles again.

"Very well." She nods and made to leave when he suddenly stood up and hugs her from behind startling the auburn haired maiden. "Souji?"

"Have you thought… about what I asked the other day?" He whispers in her ear.

"S-Souji…" She didn't know why but having him whisper in her ear and being hugged tightly but gently from behind made her blush. She was lucky he couldn't see her face.

He rests his head on the crook of her neck before kissing her, marking her as his although she wasn't really his but that didn't matter. He wanted her so badly, having her small figure in his arms made him feel complete.

"S-Souji… S-Stop…" Iris pleads since she was not used to having a man touch her that way before and that made Souji continue kissing her neck and nibbling lightly on her earlobe.

"Iris…" Souji's voice was gentle and sweet. She began to feel hot and flustered. He had noticed it so he kisses her cheek and stops teasing her by letting her go. "Such a cute face you made, it's a shame you don't want to continue."

She looks away, blushing madly which was a first for her. Iris was hugging herself and getting self-conscious when she remembers she was still in her costume from her Host Club duties earlier today. Souji was observing her movements and only then did he realize that she was wearing a very sexy genie outfit which he didn't notice before but now that he did, he flushes scarlet even more and couldn't even look at her properly. In fact, he began cursing himself as to why he let her go although some part of him was relieved that he did or else he wouldn't be able to control himself. He walks over to his wardrobe closet, taking out a red sweater and handing it to her.

"Here, you're cold aren't you?" He didn't look at her.

"Th-Thank you…" She takes his red sweater and wore it. It was rather big on her so the sleeves were longer, which turns Souji on as he slumps on his bed and sighs heavily. "Souji? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Iris-Chan." He rubs his temples. Now he really wishes he could just pin her down on the bed, the thought itself was killing him and controlling his urges took so much effort.

She raises an eyebrow at him, slightly confused at the reddish brown haired teen's behaviour tonight but it amuses her – except maybe the kissing part – so she taps his shoulder to get his attention. "Souji, are you free tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I suppose." He answers absentmindedly.

"Do you want to go out somewhere?"

"Yeah sure." He sighs and then looked up at her. "Wait, what?"

"I said do you want to go out somewhere?" She was back to normal when he notices her emotionless expression.

"What's the occasion?"

"If you do not want to go just say so, Souji." Her words shot an arrow in his heart again and he sighs. "You keep sighing like that and all your happiness will leave."

"Just who do you think is responsible for that!?" He thought to himself. "Shall we go to the beach? You haven't been there in a long time without the paparazzi tailing your every move right?"

"That's true." Iris is the lead singer in her band 'Wanted' so everywhere she goes, the paparazzi would always be there although there are times when the Shinsengumi members wonder how they never seem to spot her during her 'working' hours. "But I can make a call to someone to get rid of them so it's not really a problem."

"Do I want to know what happens to them?" He asks her with pure amusement in his voice.

"It's confidential, little kitty." She had a mischievousness side to her that he likes witnessing even if it meant that whoever experiences it may either end up dying or losing their mind.

"Little kitty?" He stands up and tilts her chin up as his emerald orbs gazes upon her greenish blue orbs. "If I didn't know any better, you're my kitten."

"I belong to no one…" Iris responds with a blush.

"You're my woman whether you like it or not." He leans in wanting to kiss her but she pushes him away.

"Don't be so confident little kitty. You're merely an entertainment to pass the time. I have no use for attachments." She smiles coldly at him.

"It doesn't matter. Use me as you like." He smile was gentle as he caresses her hair, taking a strand of it and kissed it which rewards him a blush from her.

"You're so odd." He chuckles at her words.

"Thank you." He smiles with a cat like expression.

"It wasn't a compliment."

"I'll see you tomorrow." He kisses her cheek.

"…" She didn't want to be anywhere near him tonight so she took his suggestion and left without saying anything as her cheek burned where he kissed her along with her neck. She still felt hot from just remembering the little incident and places a hand at her neck where he kissed her. "Idiot little kitty."

She made her way back to the Nightray Estate by walking and using the time to ponder at what just happened earlier when he held her. She didn't hate it but she didn't want it either, even though it felt so good to be held that way. The more she thought about it the more she became self-conscious of Souji so in order to get rid of those thoughts; she convinces herself he was only teasing her. She nods to herself and arrives at the estate, going straight to her room falling fast asleep as soon as her head touches the pillow.

* * *

~The Next Day. ~

Today was Iris's outing with Souji and it just so happens the host club were having an outing as well; to Haruhi's house because Tamaki had a weird dream or something. Iris declines the invitation since she had already made plans with Souji. She got up, took a bath, got dressed, had her breakfast, bid her family good morning and made her way towards Shinsengumi Mansion using a secret passage way that leads straight to Souji, Sano and Shinpachi's main room which was located in the South Wing. Iris opens the slide door of Souji's room to find him still fast asleep on his futon so she sat next to him and pokes his cheek repeatedly to see if he would wake up but unfortunately he didn't although he's really a light sleeper.

"I guess you're tired today huh? It can't be helped." She stops poking him when she hears a voice from outside the porch that leads to the garden.

"Ara, Ojyou-Chan?" An old bald man wearing a navy blue yukata and a white scarf appeared from the yard. He was most probably around his early forties with a kind but firm personality. Iris recognizes him although they rarely encounter each other unless necessary. It was Matsumoto-Sensei; the Shinsengumi's family doctor.

"Sensei, what are you doing out in the yard?"

"I dropped by to give him a check-up but he has been avoiding me all morning." He explains as he came in and sat next to her. "I had just given him his medicine about 3 hours ago and thought it'd be nice to water the plants in his garden. I didn't think you'd be here."

"Understood." She nods.

"Ojyou-Chan, are you not going to ask what's wrong with him?" He was very curious at the young lady before him since he first laid eyes on her all those years ago. She was very quiet and kept to herself so the two had never spoken to each other unless it was on official business.

"I care not for what's wrong with him, as long as he recovers soon." She replies coolly. He knew she was cold and harsh but somehow it still surprises him. Her greenish blue orbs gazes upon him and the old doctor felt a cold shiver run down his spine, even more so when he heard the tone in her voice. "What is it?"

"N-No, it's nothing Ojyou-Chan." He shakes his head, the need to leave was intense but he felt his legs going numb and unable to move.

She smiles darkly at him and spoke. "Sensei, even if I had asked what was wrong, you will not tell me. In fact, you are already prepared to lie if I were to pursue it; therefore I did the exact opposite and chose not to know."

"E-Excuse me." He bows and left the room, sweating constantly as he made his way down the corridor and left the Shinsengumi Mansion. Never in his life did he felt such intense darkness suffocating him and finally realized the true meaning of fear, making a mental note never to cross her path as well as not going against her.

Back in Souji's room, Iris chuckles lightly to herself. "How unfortunate." This made the young reddish brown haired teen wake up. "You're finally awake?"

"Iris-Chan?" He slowly opens his eyelids and sits up while rubbing his eyes. "You waited long?" He regrets asking as soon as she glares at him and sighs. "I'll start getting ready."

Iris waits patiently for him while reading one of his books as he took a shower and got dressed in his black leather jacket with a red V-neck shirt on the inside, black jeans and red converse shoes.

"Ready?" He winks at her. "We'll take my bike."

He led her to his bike and the two of them rode off enjoying the gentle breeze as they went all the way to the beach that was a bit further than Tokyo so that they don't bump into anyone they know later on. They finally reached the beach as he parks his bike nearby and the two of them walks down towards the shore. Iris was not one to talk much; neither was Souji so the two of them walk along the seaside quietly and enjoys the sunset together. It was when Souji went to buy drinks and left Iris for a while that she bumps into Kyoya, Haruhi and the twins.

"What are you guys doing here?" She glances up at them from where she sat.

"We could say the same to you. We're off to the supermarket so that Haruhi could cook dinner." Kyoya answers. "What are you doing here?"

"Wanna join us?" The twins offer before Iris could even respond to Kyoya's question.

"What they mean is; they've invaded my place without telling me so I have to cook for them since father is home too." Haruhi explains with annoyance.

Iris stares blankly at them and nods. "I see. Where's Tamaki?"

"Tono had a call from the main house." Hikaru replies.

"So he stayed back home and if we don't hurry he might touch things. Sempai, do you want to join us?"

"I apologize but I already made plans and it's about time I left for home."

The five of them talked for a bit when Souji came back from buying drinks. "Iris-Chan, your drink." He smiles as he gave her a mocha latte in a can.

"Oh you're back." She takes the can gratefully.

"Mm?" Souji finally notices her friends who were kind of surprised to see them together other than at school.

"Okita-Senpai?" The twins stare at him. "What are you doing here?"

"You three know each other?" Iris looks up at Souji while taking a sip of her drink.

"Not really." Souji shakes his head and smiles. "Okita Souji, yoroshiku na."

"Fujioka Haruhi, yoroshiku." Haruhi bows.

"Hikaru and Kaoru. We're the Hitachin brothers." The twins did their usual introduction.

"Konbanwa Ootori-kun." He smirks at Kyoya, knowing full well that it would anger him. His cold smile bothers the first years but it's either Souji didn't notice or he didn't care.

"What brings you here Okita-kun?" He pushes back his glasses slightly annoyed at the cat like expression on Souji's face.

Souji was thinking of something mischievous as he embraced Iris tighter and replies. "We just had a date at the beach so I thought it was high time we left for dinner."

~End of Chapter Four. ~

* * *

**A/N: That's the end of this Chapter~~~**

**What do you all think of it so far? OuO**

**Love it? Hate it? Neutral? Demand another chapter to be better? Let me know in the reviews.**

**I'll see you all in the next chapter. In the meantime, *throws hugs and kisses to all my beloved readers***

**Bye bye bee~~~**


	5. Turk On The Job

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters other than my own original characters.**

**Well I apologize for the delay my dear readers. I thank you so much for taking the time to read ne~~**

**Thank you to those who alerted and subscribed to this story. It makes super happy~~**

**Anyways, here's Chapter 5 as I promised. Enjoy reading~~**

******_Summary:__ "If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here. If it wasn't for him, the world would not have faced my wrath. Humans are such odd creatures." The world was in a much better state now as it was ruled by 8 powerful rulers including the Four Dukes but not everyone gets a happy ending, ne?_**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

~Fujioka Household. ~

Haruhi lives with her father in an apartment building not too far from the school although she still has to take public transport to get into town since it's a bit further from Tokyo. The apartment was filled with a black devastating aura that came from Kyoya, he had been edgy ever since they bumped into Iris and her date earlier; Okita Souji whom he really hates in an instant.

"Kyoya-Senpai, are you ok?" Haruhi asks while having to contain her fear that he'll murder her.

"Yeah." Haruhi didn't believe him seeing his dark aura radiating all over the living room although she didn't understand what got him so moody. "Maybe he just didn't like Okita-Senpai." She thought to herself and left him alone to tend to the twins who were causing a ruckus.

* * *

~Flashback. ~

"_We just had a date at the beach so I thought it was high time we left for dinner." The red headed Shinsengumi 1__st__ Unit Captain smiled mischievously._

"_Date? Are you two going out?" Haruhi who was surprised asked her._

"_We are." She nodded but only because she thought Haruhi meant that if she was on an outing with Souji today instead of being in a relationship with him. This amused the reddish brown haired teen and played along with her._

"_Congratulations Senpai." Haruhi smiled. Iris was confused at this but simply thanked her._

"_That's so mean Iris-Chan. Why didn't you tell us?" Hikaru teased._

"_Yeah." Kaoru joined his brother._

"_We had purposely chosen to go out today specifically because all of you are busy invading Haruhi's place and will be unable to disturb us." Both Iris and Souji noted together which really surprised them since they don't know him that well and for him to know that about the twins was surprising._

_Iris talked with the twins and Haruhi for a bit while Souji kept smirking at Kyoya. His emerald eyes told Kyoya that 'She's mine and I have no intention of sharing her with you.' The raven haired teen didn't understand why it bothered him so much but there was electricity between the two that it might have start a war if Iris hadn't told Souji that they had to go now._

~End of flashback. ~

* * *

Tamaki sat next to his raven haired friend. "I heard from Haruhi that you met Iris and that she was going out with Okita-kun." Kyoya didn't respond so Tamaki broke the silence. "Do you like her?"

"Of course I do." He pushes his glasses back. "We're just friends and I worry about her, nothing else."

Tamaki decides to drop the subject since Kyoya was back to normal and that Haruhi's father had return so the Host Club had their dinner in the Fujioka Household. They had a fun time, so much so that Kyoya completely forgot about why he was angry in the first place although there's a possibility he's denying his feelings which Honey and Mori notices but they kept quiet.

* * *

~Ikebukuro, Tokyo. ~

Iris and Souji were having their dinner at a sushi restaurant which was being run by Russians called; 'Russia Sushi' that had a discount on all their fishes today plus it's been a long time since Iris stepped foot there. Their waiter was an old friend of Iris named Simon Brezhnev. He's a large black man of Russian descent who helps draw customers as part of his job description other than serving and making the dishes though a lot of people are usually frightened of him. His notable features are his large size; towering everyone who passes by him in the street as he gives out the flyers and his bizarre, exaggerated accent. It wasn't Souji's first time eating here with her but he didn't like the atmosphere of the place even if he did find it amusing, he felt like a thousand eyes were watching them.

"Nice to see you again, Iris." Simon greets them with a smile. He had a weird accent when he spoke but it may have been because he's Russian, not that anyone has ever asked him if he could speak properly. "Nice to see you again, bro." He turns to Souji.

"Evening Simon." Iris crosses her arms and nods. "My usual please." The tall, dark man nods and turns his attention to Souji.

"Special set."

"Sushi good. Good sushi. Eat sushi. Coming right up." Simon bows and went to get their orders leaving the two of them alone.

"You really have interesting friends Iris-Chan." Souji chuckles.

"Ikebukuro, where Tokyo's wildest characters gather." She quotes a phrase she often hears from the townsfolk that live in Ikebukuro with a mischievous smile.

"I know that smile." He grins like the Cheshire Cat. "You're planning something aren't you?"

"I don't know what you mean."

Their order finally arrived and the two of them ate quietly talking about random things just so it won't get awkward but then again, Souji just enjoys having her company that it didn't matter if they talked or not. Once they finished their dinner, Iris bid Simon goodbye and Souji sent her back to the Nightray Estate before returning to the Shinsengumi Mansion. She had a long day so the moment she returns to her room, she fell fast asleep as soon as her head touches the pillow.

* * *

~Ouran High. ~

It's been a busy day for the Student Council President as she made her rounds patrolling the area before school starts, during recess and after school. Once she was done with Council duties, she did a bit of reading just to pass the time while awaiting her work hours. Kyoya enters their classroom, grabbing his bag when he notices the auburn-haired maiden sitting quietly at her seat reading her book.

Kyoya approaches her carefully and calmly. "You're not participating in our activity for today?"

She didn't even glance at him; her attention was focused on her book which Kyoya notices was a French book. "I have work today so I won't be attending today's activity."

"Your brother picking you up?"

She shakes her head. "Gil-Nii has other matters to attend to so Souji will be escorting me today."

"Souji huh." Hearing that name coming from her mouth made him twitch a little but he couldn't understand why. He was about to ask her if she's really going out with him when there was a knock on their classroom door.

The two of them glances at the figure that appeared; he was tall with blond hair, magenta coloured eyes and was wearing pink headphones which didn't match the Ouran Uniform at all. Kyoya was a little startled to see the famous 'Student Council's Playboy' here though maybe it was Council related business that brought him to their classroom when he approaches Iris casually.

"Scarlett-Chan~" The tall blond had a goofy cat like smile which results in getting a pinch at the cheek from Iris. "It hurts~ Scarlett-Chan, it hurts."

Kyoya was speechless at what's he's witnessing and shock. "Wait, Scarlett?" He turns to Iris but she ignores him.

"What do you want?" She finally let go of his cheek as he hands her a file.

"Ii-Nii told me to hand this to you." The blond rubs his swollen cheek as she took the file and pats his head.

"Thank you." She smiles softly at him. Kyoya was shock a second time at this since he's never seen her smile that way before in all his life of being childhood friends and everything with her.

"Scarlett-Chan, come visit soon okay." He kisses her cheek and receives a punch this time as he waves her goodbye.

"What just happened?" Kyoya was confused as he wipes his glasses.

Before she could respond, Saito and Souji enter the class; they were both wearing a Western style outfit that were worn during the Meiji era. Saito wore all black with his white scarf while Souji wore a reddish green outfit. Kyoya was not too happy to see Souji but they greeted each other none the less as she left with them.

* * *

~Shinsengumi Mansion, Briefing Room. ~

Iris was being briefed on her next assignment with Reno and Rude as her partners to investigate the happenings in Midgar; the Turks had arrived earlier than planned to pick her up as well as receive the briefing from Xerxes who was already informed by the leader of the Turks. Midgar is to the north of Japan and is basically a different country because of its cyber-punk along with a steam-punk style but they were mostly known for their advance in technology. Japan has grown into a large country ever since the events of Ancient War of the Gods some centuries ago; there were other countries as large as Japan, other than Midgar there's France, Britannia and some parts of Europe are also in comparison. Travelling to Midgar would take a certain amount of time so they'd have to take the helicopter to reach there faster.

"That's all, good luck." Xerxes smiles a creepy smile which disgusted Iris yet again but she pays him no attention as she analyses the monitor to memorize the information before leaving.

"Is he always like this?" Reno wants to punch the living daylights out of the silver haired man.

"Unfortunately." She replies all the while ignoring Xerxes who was now sulking in a corner eating his sweets.

"Well, let's get going shall we? The sooner we get there the better." He sighs.

As though his presence was not important but he spoke anyways. "You two weren't listening to a word I just said did you?"

"Why would I listen to you?" Iris stares blankly at him.

"Not a single word." Reno shakes his head.

"Just go to the location, a SOLDIER will be briefing you." He sulks and shoos them away. "I want a detailed report." He sucks on his lollipop and went on his way.

Iris didn't bother saying anything else as she left the briefing room immediately while Reno winks at Xerxes and follows closely behind her. The two of them made their way to the Helipad located at the courtyard where Rude was waiting for them to be done.

* * *

~Midgar Slums. ~

The three of them made their way to the location which was the slums in Midgar. As the name suggested; the image of the place is really so bad so there's no point in describing it all. Rude flew the helicopter just at the borders of a wide barren wasteland.

"I haven't been here in a long time." Iris got down from the helicopter.

"The situation is a bit chaotic on the inside from the looks of it." They turn to see someone with golden hair and electric blue eyes with a hint of light green.

Reno didn't even sense him. "Cloud Strife, SOLDIER 1st class."

The blond simply nods. He didn't like dealing with a Turk but the four of them knew each other since Iris first came to ShinRa as a child. The area was bare, no living thing could be seen; over the horizon an abandoned factory stood still with traces of 'death' over it. In the files; it was reported that this place was once an experimental grounds where they used children as their test subjects. Once the Turks had enough evidence, those involved were executed and the children were set free but after a few years each of them died because of the condition they were in since no cure could be found even now. That case was then buried and no longer disturbed until recent sightings of frequent trespassers going in and out of the facility. Rude set up his scanner gun and began scanning the area for any life forms and negative energy to collect data while Reno readied his electric rod in case there was anyone around to beat up.

"So an old case has come up?" Iris asks.

"According to what we know this place once stored monsters."

"So what you're saying is that the failed experiments that Dr Hojo created 12 years ago were developed here and the possibility they're still being experimented after all this time?"

"Most likely."

"First they experimented on children and now this? How sick can they get?" Her expression was unreadable so none of them knew if she felt disgust, anger, or sadness at the thought. "Anyways, this place may still contain some information, since it's a large area we'll split into two. Reno, you go with Rude down the basement. Cloud and I will go upstairs; if you find anything just take it with you." The boys nods and went to their assigned task.

* * *

~Basement.~

Reno and Rude scanned the 1st floor till the 3rd floor and everywhere they looked were mostly storage supply. Reno takes out a portable computer with a built in scanner to get a reading of the place; it's rather small in size so it's easy to carry and very reliable.

"The basement really isn't interesting but I rather not fight anything I can't defeat." Reno says as he continues scanning. "Nothing's coming up on the scanner, yo."

Rude takes out his cell and contacts Iris; placing her on speaker phone so that Reno could hear her too. "Did you find anything?"

"It's only a storage supply here." Rude replies while Reno inspects the place deeper inside.

"Oh I see, should we take them with us? Maybe we can find out if those supplies are what made them." Rude heard Cloud ask from the other end.

"Are you suggesting we find an antidote if we remake them?"

"Possibly." The blond replies.

"How's everything at your end?"

"We weren't able to find anything useful. Everything is either burnt or torn up into tiny bits and pieces. But that's not the problem." Cloud gave the phone to Iris as he was dealing with something at the moment. The sound of running could be heard so Rude is assuming they've met with trouble.

"I'll explain later but right now we need to get out of here." Iris continues since she needs to be quick. "There's a self-destruct bomb that was placed here recently and it will blow up at any second, so get out of there."

"Got it." Rude hangs up on her and takes whatever he could carry so that they could get the hell out of there when Reno appears shortly after checking the area.

"So what did she say?"

"Those supplies may have been used to make those experiments and there's a possibility of a cure among it."

"Cool so let's just grab it."

"One problem."

"What?"

"There seems to be a self-destruct bomb that's gonna go off in any minute so we don't have time to carry it with us so I suggest we take one of each supply."

"A bomb!?" He shouts. "Why didn't you say so sooner?!"

They worked fast and took whatever they could grab; ran out as fast as they could; caught up with the other two and left the place. It was a few seconds after they were out of harm's way that the lab exploded.

"Is everyone alright?" Rude asks with a slight concern tone in his voice.

"We're fine." Cloud fixes his goggles.

"I'm gonna kill Break." Reno clenches his fist with a burning passion to murder the silver haired creep.

"Not unless I get him first." Rude shares his passion.

"I'm guessing he didn't tell you even though he knew about it." Cloud sighs.

"I wonder about that since Reno and Ojyou-Chan probably weren't really listening but that's not the problem." Rude explains and the both of them shrug him off.

"Well at the very least our time there was not worthless." Iris stands up and dusts off the dirt on her outfit. She was a noble after all.

"You found out something didn't you, Ojyou-Chan?"

"The two of us found what we were looking for but it's either burnt or torn and it was done fairly recent so it means someone has been looking for them as well." Iris nods.

"Whoever it was searching the area either found what they were looking for and didn't want anyone else to know about it or took it with them already so this case is not over." Cloud adds.

"No one else but the Turks and those who were involved in it knew about the place or the experiments so who do you suppose did it?" Reno confirms his facts again.

"Someone from the inside." Cloud answers.

"Or someone from the past has come to haunt us." Iris suggests.

* * *

~Shinsengumi Mansion. ~

Despite what they thought it was too early to make any assumptions, so they made their way back to the Shinsengumi mansion to report their findings to Break. Reno and Rude took the helicopter back while Iris rode with Cloud on his Fenrir; a four wheeled –two upfront and two at the back- motorized vehicle.

Xerxes places his hand on his chin, clearly troubled. "I see. That is troubling. I'll look into the matter, good work all of you."

"I'm going to look into the matter by searching the archives room so I'll be staying the night, how about you three?" She asks them as they made their way out the briefing room towards the gates.

"Well we can't stay since we have to report back to Lazard about the events tonight." Reno sighs at the thought of seeing his director so late at night.

"We shall take our leave." Rude nods.

"Night." Reno yawns as he steps into the helicopter and they flew off.

Iris gazes at the helicopter disappearing into the night sky before turning to Cloud. "What are you gonna do Cloud?"

"I'll go back, Tifa will be worried."

"Understood." She nods. "How are Aerith and Zack?"

"Mum and Dad? They went hiking in the Himalayas so I'm not sure when they'll be back." Cloud responds with a slight yawn.

"Isn't she… pregnant?" Recalling a phone call she had from Aerith a few weeks back.

Iris saw him off; Sano, Souji and Saito were still up and happen to have seen them pass by; seeing as how they never met Cloud before they didn't recognize him; then again all of them didn't recognize anyone from Turk so they were curious and follows them but quietly.

As soon as the two of them reaches Fenrir he spoke. "You take care of yourself. Your body will not be able to take it." He was worried about her health.

"My health is none of your concern Cloud." Harsh as ever, he sighs at her response as he hops on Fenrir and adjusting his goggles.

"I'll come see you again when I find out anything." Cloud pats her head; rev up his engine and rode off. Iris stares off into the distance and looks up the sky. "If it were anyone else I would have sliced the three of you in half by now." She glares at the three eavesdropping individuals who gulped at the tone of her voice and the way she crosses her arms.

"That couldn't be helped. You seemed to be having a serious unknown conversation with that guy." Sano admits with a weak smile.

"Ojyou-Sama, good work today." Saito tries changing the subject.

"Arigato Ha-San. I'm really tired, may I have some tea?" Iris didn't bother getting angry at them since she really was very tired.

"Hai." He bows and made his way back into the mansion first.

"Oh you had an assignment today?" Sano asks.

"I guess you could say that."

"Was that guy your partner for the day?" Souji asks.

"Cloud Strife, SOLDIER 1st Class."

"SOLDIER?" Sano sounds surprised.

"You know them?" Souji askes Sano.

"I just heard of them but they were supposed to be like CIA agents or something."

"I think you watch too much TV. Shall we go in?" Iris smacks Sano in the head.

They made their way to Saito's room which is also in fact her room ever since she was brought to the mansion as a child. She usually either slept in Toshi's or Saito's room but Toshi had an upcoming test so she didn't want to bother him. Saito has two rooms; the one they're in is bigger than the other, it has a modern day design to it compared to his other room which was designed traditionally. His room is quite simple since he does nothing but read so there were a lot of books, it looked more like a library than a room.

"Toshi has a test tomorrow so why aren't you studying Sano?" Iris asks from the bathroom taking a bath and to get changed.

"I had done a month's worth of study because I knew I'd be busy this month with demanding orders from Kondou-san."

"You had non-stop assignments?" Iris comes out wearing Saito's long sleeved shirt which was too big on her and short pants. She sat on the bed and hugs the pillow with one hand while the other was drying her hair with a towel.

"I guess; speaking of which I'd better get going. Shinpachi and I are going hunting." Sano felt his cheeks were getting red from seeing Iris dressed like that to sleep but no one notices his flushed face.

"Hunting?" She tilts her head.

"It means there's another sighting of vampires today." Souji explains to her.

"Patrol is up too." Sano adds. "Night." He waves his friends goodbye and left.

"So where have you been today?" Souji had a cat like expression.

"An abandon lab facility out in the slums in Midgar." She answers bluntly while lying down on her back and still hugging the pillow. Her wet hair was on the towel so the bed won't get wet.

"Did you find anything?" Saito asks as he enters the room with some hot tea and onigiri in case she was hungry.

"Probably nothing. Whatever we found is either burnt or torn apart and it was done recently too." Sitting up and getting off from the bed she takes a bite at the onigiri.

"I see." Souji says as he wipes Iris's cheek that had a bit of rice on it.

"Ha-San, is the archives locked?" The auburn-haired maiden slaps Souji's hand away.

"No." Saito answers.

"May I go in and check something out?"

"And collapse?" Souji protests.

"I'm not that weak Souji." She glares at him. "I can worry for my well-being when I'm done with work."

"It's not something that can wait is it?" Saito sighs.

"And it's not something we could help with either is it?" Souji also sighs when her silence confirms her answer especially since Iris's gaze was icy cold.

"I'll allow it but on one condition." Saito began and Souji stares at his blue eyed friend in surprise because Saito has a soft spot for the Nightray Duchess so giving her conditions was not heard of at all.

"Condition?" Iris raises an eyebrow. She didn't like the sound of it.

"I'll allow you to go into the archives as well as not lending you a hand if and only if you have had a few hours of rest."

"Hajime-kun, you're so easy on her." Souji chuckles.

"Noted. A deal has been made then. I will accept your offer and rest for now." She was about to head back to the bed when she suddenly stopped, turns around to finish up the onigiri and drank the tea. "We can't waste food." She glares at them with a look that meant 'Don't you dare say anything stupid'.

"Hai, hai." The two boys laugh.

A few hours later as promised, Saito allows her in the archives room before he went off to school. Souji stays behind so he could walk her to school once she's done. The archives is a vault like room located deep in the main building where it stores a lot of documents, items and every weird item you could possibly think of and sometimes even what you don't expect to be there. Souji waits for her outside as she didn't want anyone to help her; after what seemed like hours, Iris came out empty handed but she had already knew she wouldn't find it easily so she was prepared to be disappointed.

"Nothing huh?" He smiles gently at her.

"I had already expected that and so I didn't bother having my hopes up." She glances at him. "I suppose you're escorting me to school. I'll go get ready."

"Alright, wait in my room once you're done."

She went back to Saito's room to take a shower and got dressed; she wore another of his long sleeved shirt, a tie tied loosely, a navy blue quarter length pants that belonged to her, black combat boots and to top it off is a black beret. Once she was done she went to Souji's room; he was done taking a shower and walks around topless but unfortunately for him, she wasn't exactly showing any sort of reaction at all. In fact, Iris was just standing there with her arms crossed waiting for him to get dressed which made him sigh.

"You're really fast." Souji comments as he was drying his hair with a towel. "Why are you wearing another man's shirt?" His jealousy got the better of him.

"What of it? My clothes are at home and seeing as how Ha-San has forgotten to get them I have no choice but to wear his clothes." She stares blankly at him. "Are you going to get changed or not?"

Souji corners her as one finger hooks on her tie wanting to untie it. "Strip." This made Iris's eyes widen.

"Eh?"

"I'll give you my shirt to wear." His emerald eyes were cold but Iris is a Nightray Lady so threats has no effect on her as she slashes his cheek with her hidden dagger and pushes him away.

"You dare make a move so bold towards me?" She glares.

"So mean Iris-Chan." Souji wipes his blood and licks it. "My kitty should learn to never attack her master."

"I told you before. I belong to no one; therefore I'm not your little kitty. Who I attack is of my own decision."

"Hai, hai." He chuckles. He knew she was a feline sort of person, independent and never attached to anyone. He recalls someone describing her like the wind because no matter how hard you tried, the wind just couldn't be contained and if you were not careful it would shred you into tiny little pieces.

* * *

~Ouran High. ~

The two of them made it in time for the fourth period as they went to the café for lunch; all eyes were on them because Iris was wearing a guy's shirt and looked very tired so that made a lot of the students raised eyebrows. It caused unnecessary rumours among the gossipers who enjoy spreading twisted facts whenever it has something to do with the Shinsengumi but this time they had to be careful because the feared Student Council President was the reason for the gossip. If they were not careful, Iris will bestow upon them a severe punishment which she so proudly calls 'Execution Session', no one knows what it is but what they do know is that you'll never be the same way again and move really far away.

"You sure you want to get to class? You're still exhausted from last night right?" Souji asks her as they walk over towards an empty table to have their lunch of assorted flavoured sandwiches.

"I can handle it." She unwrap her sandwich and nibbles on it in a very ladylike manner.

At the Host Club table located three tables down from the right nearby the Student Council Member's table; the host club members saw the two of them together when they came down for lunch but unlike the rest of the student body, they were more worried for their auburn haired friend who looks extremely tired.

"Nightray-Senpai looks tired today." Haruhi comments as she takes her seat in between the twins and opens her bento box.

"Sou dane. She hasn't come to club activities lately either." Honey agrees while eating his cake just opposite them next to Mori.

Tamaki gazes upon the sight of the two of them with an unreadable expression and stands up. "I'll be right back."

"Tamaki-Senpai?" Haruhi wasn't the only one that was curious about Tamaki's sudden behaviour, the other host club members were too.

Tamaki made his way to Iris and Souji. "What happened?" He looks at her although she gave him no answer and continues eating her lunch which was a sign that Souji has to do all the explaining.

Souji sighs and explains but keeping it brief and simple. "She had an assignment last night so you can pretty much guess what happened."

"Anything else..?" Iris stares coolly at the blond.

"Nothing but…" Tamaki suddenly places his hand on her forehead to feel her temperature.

"…" She was slightly surprised by this but regains her composure and swats his hand away.

"I knew it; you're burning up a bit." He rubs his hand gently where he had been swatted.

"That is not of your concern." She sighs and rubs her temples.

"She was up all night trying to research something." Souji decides to make Tamaki bring her back home as he had an errand to do today.

"Such worrisome idiots." She stands up to leave when Souji gave Tamaki the signal when she wasn't looking.

"Come on, let's get you home." Tamaki carries her bridal style so suddenly.

"Wha-?!" Iris was clearly annoyed, surprised and had a strong will to shoot Souji later. "Put me down Tamaki."

"No can do Princess." Tamaki chuckles. "See you Okita-Kun."

"See ya. Thanks again." Souji gave them a cat like grin resulting in him receiving the death glare by Iris as they left the cafeteria.

Everyone was surprised to see that; the boys were in awe; the girls were jealous but at the same time enchanted. Once they left Kyoya went over to Souji to perhaps get some answer from the redhead about his childhood friend's recent tiredness and he's quite sure it has nothing to do with singing or recording an album.

"Where is Tamaki taking her?" He asks Souji casually.

"Back to the mansion. She's been up all night researching about something so she's a bit worn out." Souji returns to eating his lunch. "Suoh-Kun noticed she had a fever too so I had him take her home."

"Why couldn't you have done that since you live there?" He stares at him, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"I have an errand to run today so I wouldn't have the time to send her back and she would definitely murder me later." He smiles lopsidedly at Kyoya.

"You used Tamaki as bait I see." He sweat dropped.

"Glad you understood." Souji finishes his lunch and stands up to leave when Kyoya stops him.

"What exactly does she work as? I have the right to know at least that about her." Kyoya didn't exactly plan to act this way but he didn't know what got over him and may probably regret it later.

"You may be right but I'm not in the position to tell you that nor can you ask me since it's something you should ask her directly." Souji answers truthfully.

"I had a feeling you'd say that so I didn't expect much from the beginning."

"You're pretty evil aren't you?" Souji chuckles and waves the raven haired teen goodbye before leaving the cafeteria.

* * *

~Shinsengumi Mansion. ~

Tamaki had brought Iris who really did come down with a fever to the Shinsengumi mansion to rest; she's sleeping in her room as Raven stayed by her side while reading a book. Tamaki was only able to stay for about an hour or so before he had to return to Ouran High giving Iris's brother to take over and watch over her. Toshi has classes while Sano and Shinpachi are revising in the college library. Keisuke was in college as well; he teaches history and was finishing up on test papers. Heisuke has soccer practice; Souji had some errands and Saito was on his way back from his father's company.

"Scarlett, how long do you plan on sleeping?" Gil asks although his gaze was focused on his book.

"Is that any way to treat an ill person? I'm not well you know." She opens her eyes and glancs sideways towards her brother.

"Fever?"

"Gone of course."

"I hear you're researching something but refuse to share any details with anyone."

"That's right." She sits up. "You already know about it don't you? Father has been busy as of late."

"Something to do about the old laboratory facility I presume."

"Quite right. I had already texted Roppi to ask his dear brother for information but if possible I want Raven on the job as well." She crosses her arms.

"I guess I could try and get some information on it. How badly do you want it?" He finally closes his book and places it on the bedside desk.

"As soon as possible?"

"I don't know if I can work that fast but as you wish." He smiles softly at her, pushing her bangs and kissing the top of her forehead affectionately.

"Niisama?"

"You better take care of yourself. I'll see you later." He pats her head and left the mansion quietly.

Iris chuckles darkly. "This will prove interesting indeed, it seems like I will have to visit Ikebukuro again." She gazes out the window, smiling mischievously dark.

~End of Chapter Five. ~

* * *

**Well that's the end of Chapter Five~~ What did you think of it?**

**Did you guys love it? Hate it? Neutral by it? Let me know in the reviews or message me so I can further improve so honest opinions are much appreciated.**

**You know, I have a terrible time trying to create a name for the title of each chapter so please bear with me ne~~ Hahaha..  
**

**I love you my dear readers~~ *sends you hugs and kisses* See you next time~  
**

**ByeByeBee~~~**


	6. The Dormouse And March Hare

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters other than my own original characters.**

**Yo minna~~ Forgive me for the late update but thank you for spamming my inbox~**

**As promised here is Chapter 6. Thanks again for always taking the time to read my story ne~~ *gives my readers hugs and kisses* Enjoy~~**

******_Summary:__ "If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here. If it wasn't for him, the world would not have faced my wrath. Humans are such odd creatures." The world was in a much better state now as it was ruled by 8 powerful rulers including the Four Dukes but not everyone gets a happy ending, ne?_**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

~Nightray Estate. ~

It was a Sunday so most of the servants were not home; Vincent Nightray, Iris's father made it a rule that they did not need to come for work on weekends if they wish to take a day off. Other than Francis – the Head Butler – and Maria – the Head Maid – and a few of the dedicated servants were working today trying to get their beloved Duchess to sit still and not help with the house chores. Iris was never one to listen to them so she continues going around cleaning and doing as she pleases while her parents were not home due to some business matters. Iris is Head of the Family and Duchess to the Nightray Dukedom but there are times when her parents deal with business meetings and negotiations in her place. Gil also shares the title Head of the Family with his sister but he mostly deals with Pandora work.

"I'm home." Speak of the devil, he's returned.

"Ah, welcome home Gilbert-Sama." Francis greets his young master.

"Scarlett?" He takes off his black trench coat and hands it to the butler.

"Up and about Young Master; she's doing chores." The old man smiles kindly as he took his coat.

"Again?" He sighs.

"Unfortunately Ojyou-Sama would not listen to us as usual." He chuckles. "She's a good child."

Gil nods. "Could you cook for 2 more people today?"

"Are we having guests Gilbert-Sama? Are they friends of yours?"

"Is that what you call them?" Gil thought about this.

Two guys came in the house; one of them had blond hair while the other had blue hair and their both real tall. "That's so mean Gil." The blue haired guy spoke; his name is Souma Hiroomi. 19 years old and has a very cheery and friendly aura about him that makes him lovable. "Excuse us for intruding."

"Just ignore him." The blond nods at Gil. His name is Jun Satou, 22 years old; a quiet and very serious sort of person that most people find to be a little scary but he's actually a gentle person at heart.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Satou-Sama and Souma-Sama." Francis chuckles. "It's been a long time."

"Indeed it has Francis."

"Did I hear that right?" Iris had come down from the second floor, her long hair was tied in braids and she was wearing an apron while holding a basket of dirty laundries. "Satou Jun and Souma Hiroomi, it's been a long while since you've stepped foot into Nightray Estate."

"Scarlett, you make it sound like we have motive in coming here." Souma chuckles.

"You're just here to gather up some information on us, unfortunately it would not work." Her gaze was cold. "I welcome you to our estate yet again and if possible try not to get in my way of working." She bows slightly and left.

"Still harsh I see." Satou points out.

"I think she's warming up." Souma convinces himself.

"Dream on." Gil adds.

The maids came to retrieve their Master's and his friend's belongings and places them in the living room as Iris made her way into the laundry room to wash the dirty laundry before going into the kitchen. The kitchen is designed to look like the inside of a cottage house; warm and cosy with that 'Grandma's House' feel to it like in those children's stories. Since most of the servants were off duty today – including the chef – Iris helped Maria in preparing lunch for everyone. Both her baking skills and cooking skills are good, it's not great but it's not bad either since she's trained to do it during her undercover works and also because she had lived in Shinsengumi Mansion as a child. The guests came into the kitchen while Gil was busy dealing with calls from work, the Nightray Dukedom does have its fair share of problem; mainly negotiation discussions.

"Do you need any help?" Satou asks.

"Satou is a pretty good cook."

"It's alright. It's your day off today is it not?" Iris glances at her guest.

"It's fine." Satou nods.

"You however, are supposed to be helping out at the café today correct so why are you here Hiroomi?" Her eyes narrows at the blue haired teen to further inspect him.

"You're so mean ne Iris. I have it all under control." He smiles sweetly.

Both Satou and Souma are part time workers at a café called Moondrop Café which happens to be Satine Nightray's establishment and the two of them were recruited by Iris after she had their backgrounds checked. Souma happens to be the cousin of a certain childhood friend of hers who also happens to be her guitarist in her band 'Wanted'. Souma even shares his cousin's interest in gathering information for his own benefit except he knows right from wrong unlike that cousin of his. Satou is a different story, he was found by Satine at the port all beaten up and drained of energy so she brought him home to clean his wounds, give him a nice warm bath and a job but in return he has to do favours for the Nightray Dukedom for life. He didn't mind it since she saved his life and gave him a second chance. Both of them go to Ouran College and are quite close to each other despite Souma always annoying Satou.

"I have no interest in raising your pay if you were to cook here so, no I will not allow you to cook and as guests you are to stay away from the kitchen." She swiftly chopped the onions, carrots, potatoes and chicken all at once without breaking a single sweat as she warns them. Maria chuckles as her beloved young duchess gave the boys the cold shoulder and wouldn't allow them to cook.

One of the maids entered with the phone, saying it was for Iris. "Business related?" She asks the maid who only responds with a nod. "Very well. Maria, I'll leave it to you."

"Yes milady." She smiles at her. Satou and Souma tried their best to help but they were simply ushered to wait in the dining room.

"Nightray." Iris's voice was cold as she answers the phone.

"It's Cloud. Are you home now?" The SOLDIER; Cloud Strife was on the other end of the phone and judging from the loud sounds of an engine; he was on his Fenrir.

"Afternoon Cloud." Her voice was still cold; in fact it had not softened at all. "I am and judging from the noise, you're 45 minutes away from the Estate correct?"

"Will it be alright if I drop by for a while?"

"Sure."

"Alright. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Very well." She hung up and gave the phone back to the maid as she excuses herself.

"Who was it?" Gil asks his sister while getting something to drink from the fridge despite it almost being lunch time. Maria was quite strict about these sorts of things.

"Cloud."

"I haven't seen him a in a long while. How's he doing?" Gil sips his juice.

"He should be fine since Tifa is pregnant." Iris received a letter from Tifa a while back stating that it was her that's pregnant and not Aerith but from the way Aerith was speaking no one would know.

"The baby is due anytime soon huh." He went back to making more calls after refreshing himself with a glass of juice.

She went back to the kitchen to help Maria finish up but Satou had managed to offer Maria his assistance while Souma was washing the dishes. "Did I not say that I didn't want help?"

"It's alright Ojyou-Sama. I think having help once in a while wouldn't hurt." Maria smiles softly at her.

Iris narrows her eyes and stares blankly at the blue haired teen. "Souma, you blackmailed her didn't you?"

"Don't be silly Iris-Chan." He smiles to hide the fact that he did although he felt a sudden chill run down his spine at her stare but lucky for him she didn't press the matter any further and allows them to do as they please.

Once they were done preparing lunch, Maria finally told them to sit down so that the maids could serve. The dining room was enchanted, which is why the seats are colour coded the moment you sat down; Iris and Gil's chairs had the Nightray Dukedom's crest on it that proves they are Head of the Family. Satou and Souma's seats followed their eye colours; golden for Satou while grey for Souma. The rest of the seats were simple plain colours because no one is sitting on it right now. Today's lunch menu is curry rice, stir fry vegetables, baked beans, mushroom soup as an appetizer and red velvet muffins with blueberry icing on top for dessert.

"He's here." Iris suddenly spoke after a while.

"A guest?" Souma tilts his head a little. Iris simply nods and signals for Francis to escort her guest inside to the dining room.

The Nightray Estate is huge and only trusted allies were allowed in the main building as well as the family mansion. The building they were in now is not the main building which is good to bring friends over and stuff. Cloud has recalled the number of times he tried to find the entrance, never mind getting in; he couldn't even find the Estate at all if it wasn't for Francis. The Nightray Estate itself is enchanted, no matter how hard you look, it couldn't be found easily as it plays with your mind. A perfect trap set for any intruders who wish to rob the very Dukedom that holds the world in the palm of their hands and could make your life a living hell.

"Scarlett-Sama, Cloud-Sama has arrived." Francis announces the arrival of her guest as they enter the dining room. It was the first time Satou and Souma met Cloud so they bowed at him slightly.

"It's been awhile hasn't it?" Gil waves at him and offers him a seat.

"I suppose." Cloud nods.

"Jun, Hiroomi, this is Cloud Strife. He's my delivery boy." Iris introduces him; Cloud wasn't sure if he should be happy or sad to hear that but kept quiet about it. "These two work part time at mother's café so I suppose they are Gil-Nii's friends."

"Nice to meet you. Cloud Strife." He nods and the two of them nodded in return as he deliveres a parcel to Iris.

She took the parcel from him and analyses the contents inside it when Gil spoke. "Will that be all Cloud?"

Cloud shakes his head so Iris excuses herself so that the two of them could talk privately in the study room.

"The Oracle wanted me to inform you of something important. 7 will meet 8 and 9 with 3 but you must have 6 or else 5 will appear before the final judgment." Cloud relays the message. "Any idea what that means?"

"Numbers have meaning in them in accordance to their respective planets." Iris explains as she fingers her chin in thought. Despite his expressionless face, she understood he didn't understand so she explains further. "Just like Arcana cards, numbers have their spiritual meaning in accordance to the planet."

"So what does it mean?" Cloud asks her.

"Seven means Mystery, Eight means Success, Nine means Accomplishment, Three means Time, Six means Sincerity and Five means Unpredictable. Mystery meets Success and Accomplishment in Time if we have Sincerity or else something Unpredictable will appear before the final judgment." She explains.

"That doesn't sound good." He glances at her.

"No I guess not but if that's what the Oracle has foreseen then we must try and prevent anything bad from happening."

"Got it. I'll let you know if I find out anything else."

"I thank you."

The two of them left the study but only Iris made her way back to the dining room since Cloud had to return to gather more information in the archives at ShinRa headquarters.

* * *

~Shinsengumi Mansion. ~

A week later, Iris and Gil were summoned to the Shinsengumi Mansion for a briefing on their next case which happened at Tokyo Tower. Xerxes wanted to give them full details on the incident that happened during the night time with at least 2 casualties and a few injured civilians. The two of them were escorted by Saito who had been waiting at the entrance, his blue eyes gazes upon the young Duke and Duchess of the Nightray Dukedom.

"Ojyou-Sama, Raven-Sama, have you been well?"

"We're doing alright. Thanks for asking Hajime-Kun." Gil answers for the both of them.

"Shall we get on to business?" She asks him, her greenish blue orbs boring into his blue orbs.

"Very well Ojyou-Sama. Break has been expecting you in the briefing room." He bows and escorts them.

They entered the briefing room before getting scanned first to analyse their identities as it was standard protocol. Once inside there were two of Pandora members sitting down and it is highly likely they are here as back up. Each member gets a partner; Iris partner's varies on each assignment so she doesn't have a permanent one although her right hand men are Souji and Saito. Souji's partner is Saito; Sano is partnered up with Shinpachi and Heisuke while Toshi's partner is another Shinsengumi commander; Keisuke Yamanami, a chemistry professor in Ouran College. Xerxes was annoyed today since one of the Pandora members assisting in the case is someone he clearly hated with a passion which amused Iris.

"Back up I presume?" Iris sits down opposite them next to her brother as she was given the report on the case.

"Pandora has agreed to assist you in this matter, Niisan, Little sister." One of them smiles at her; he has long blond hair that reaches to his waist. He has one red eye on his right side while his left eye resembled that of Gilbert's.

"Little sister?" Saito tilts his head and stares at the man.

"Vincent Nightray, please don't give out your name so easily." The man next to him sighs; he has short brown hair, and wears a pair of black and gold earrings along with spectacles. "My name is Reim Lunettes. We are here under orders from Pandora, that will be all so please, don't kill me, milady." Her stare was painfully sharp.

"Today your assignment is at Tokyo Tower." Xerxes cuts in as the large screen behind him shows a map as well as unknown radiations of some kind being sighted at a number of places spreading throughout the world.

"There were claims that a number of Level-E and their Vampire Masters went loose there so I want you to get rid of them. The Level-Es are quite like 'them' in some aspects so I want you to be cautious."

"Understood." The four of them replies as they left the briefing room once they were fully briefed on the situation.

* * *

~Tokyo Tower. ~

The trip to Tokyo Tower was rather quiet since it's been a long time since the Nightray siblings have spoken to each other and Reim was fidgeting in fear that one of them might actually kill him. Vincent is the biological son of Vincent and Satine Nightray but when he was born, the previous Duke – Gil's grandfather – had ordered his son to give the baby to his brother Bernard and because that decision broke Satine's heart, he decided to name the baby after him so that he would always be a part of them.

"We're here." Reim informs them, he was feeling a little uncomfortable at the tension in the air. The four of them got out of the vehicle and scans the area for any living presence.

"Gil-Nii, you go with Reim and scout ahead to see if they left any clues in the tower." Iris puts on her black leather gloves.

"Scarlett and I will deal with the crime scene." Vincent smiles reassuringly at Gil when he notices he was a little worried about the arrangement but reluctantly agrees to it.

"Come on Reim." Gil left with Reim leaving the two of them alone.

"I'm glad to see you too Scarlett." He smiles at her as they walk towards the crime scene where the trees had slash marks everywhere and there were trails of blood on the ground.

"Don't give me that sentimental method brother dear. I have no desire to make peace with you nor do I want to have a close sibling relationship." She takes out a compact computer that could scan the area as well as identify the blood compound on the ground to confirm whether it belonged to a Level-E Vampire, a Rasetsu or the attacked victim.

"You are cold as ever aren't you Scarlett? I must still thank you for always taking care of Niisan for me." He was on guard making sure no enemy was around while she gathers information.

"It comes with the job." She got up and kept the gadget before purifying the area along with making it look as good as new so that no one would suspect a thing. "I see you have dealt with our enemies." She nods at the number unknown people sleeping on the ground.

"Shall I kill them?" Vincent yawns; using his abilities makes him sleepy.

"Not yet, let's play with them a little to gather some information." She smiles darkly. "Bring them back to Pandora headquarters."

Iris contacts Pandora members to bring the hostages in for questioning and seeing that there would nothing more to investigate here the two of them decide to rendezvous with Gil and Reim.

* * *

~Inside Tokyo Tower. ~

Gil and Reim were looking for any form of documents that seemed useful along with confiscating the videos that recorded the incident. It's best the less the civilians know about the odd happenings around the world the better it is to protect them instead of answering so many questions.

"Raven, I think there's a stolen tape that could have shown the suspect that is responsible for this." Reim is really talented when it comes to all this high tech stuff making him a valuable asset if you want something hacked and data stolen.

"Stolen?"

"Yeah, there's a large gap in the time line where the crime scene took place." He pointed towards the monitor. "There's a 10 minute gap. See? It says here, 1.48am which is before the incident, then at 2am is when the incident took place but here's where it becomes interesting." Reim highlighted part of the video he wanted when a shadowy figure was closing in on the security camera showing itself for a brief moment before the video skipped to 10 minutes later.

"It skipped."

"Yeah and there was a shadowy figure that appeared briefly just before the 10 minute gap."

"Alright, let's take this back to Pandora and get forensics to analyse it. Hopefully they could track it down or something."

"Got it."

The two of them decide to get what they could and erase evidence of any odd happenings that occurred before rendezvousing with the other two and heads back to Shinsengumi Mansion.

* * *

~Shinsengumi Mansion. ~

They return to the mansion to give their report as well as informing Xerxes that Pandora will take over this case instead of the Shinsengumi since they sent their findings and hostages to Pandora Headquarters.

"Thanks for all your hard work." Xerxes takes a bite of his cake while sitting on the table smiling like a Cheshire Cat.

"So you made Toshi keep an eye on Sannan-san?" Iris asks once she had some alone time with Xerxes.

"Your network of information is really good."

"Is that really a good idea? Won't he find out?" She ignores his comment.

"Keisuke is continuing the research on those fake Oni which we also call Rasetsu and according to Okita; Keisuke may test it on himself."

"That would be reckless."

"We may gain benefit from it don't you think?"

"Losing your mind is not what I call benefit but perhaps you have a point Xerxes." She glares at him.

"Hai, hai. That is all we found out; Toshi will let you know if there are any changes."

"Very well." She leaves the room to find Gil, Vincent and Reim waiting for her. "I thank you for your help today."

"It's not a problem Scarlett." Vincent pats his head.

"Anything for you milady." Reim nods. "I'll send you the paperwork tomorrow so Vincent-Sama and I will take our leave now."

"I'll be seeing you Niisan." Vincent bows as the two of them disappears into the night.

"Let's go home Gil-Nii." She begins walking and he followed suit when Sano and Heisuke bumps into them on their way out.

"Iris-Chan. Raven. I didn't know you two had an assignment today." The redhead was more than happy to see her.

"We just returned. Are you two on patrol?" Iris nods.

"Yup. Shinpachi too but he's got a phone call so he'll join us later." Heisuke complains a little.

"You just finished work today?" Sano smiles gently at her.

"Yeah we did and it's kind of tiring." Gil yawns.

"Good work." Sano pats her head and nods at Gil. "So when's your next concert?"

"Next month so I won't be around for a bit and then it's time for the Summer Collection."

"I forgot you were modelling too." Heisuke places both his arms over his head casually.

"So we're getting free tickets right?" Sano teases.

"I gave them to Toshi so it's up to him if he wants to give it to you." She pushes Sano's hand away gently.

"Why did you give it to him for?" Heisuke cries as he couldn't believe what he just heard.

"If I gave it to Ha-San he wouldn't bother so much, if I gave it to Sano he'd bring every girl in college, if I gave it to Souji he wouldn't even give it to you guys and if I gave it to you." She stares at Heisuke. "You're just gonna misplace it." She says in a matter of fact tone.

"Oh." Heisuke regrets it a bit.

"I guess you made your point." Sano looks at Heisuke and the two of them sighs.

The four of them talked for a bit more before Sano and Heisuke had to leave for patrolling duties so the Nightray siblings returned to Nightray Estate just in time for dinner.

* * *

~Nightray Estate. ~

The two of them arrived back home to an empty house yet again; they're younger siblings were away on a field trip for school while their parents were rarely home so there's not much difference.

"Welcome back, Gilbert-Sama, Scarlett-Sama." Francis greets them with a smile.

"We're back, Francis." Gil nods and hands the old man his coat.

"May we have dinner now?" Iris did the same.

"As you wish milady. I'll inform the maids to serve dinner now."

"Thank you." The Nightray siblings nod.

"Oh yes your uncle called earlier, something about Vincent-Sama was missing." Francis ushers them to the dining room.

"He wasn't missing." Gil sighs.

"We had to investigate a case together under orders from Pandora so I'm surprised Uncle thought he was missing." She noted although in actual fact she already knew her uncle would call them.

"I'll call Uncle later Francis, thanks for the heads up."

They entered the dining room, sat down and waited for dinner to be served; tonight's menu is roasted chicken with mash potatoes and gravy along with roasted onions, carrots and potatoes as a side dish and Caramel Custard for dessert. There was never much talk during meal time in the Nightray family; it just wasn't something they are good at even if Satine Nightray is a bubbly, cheerful lady. The Estate was never filled with laughter of any kind but it wasn't filled with coldness or hatred either. Once they were done with dinner, Iris returned to her room and went straight to bed while Gil stayed up reading in the study before retiring for the night.

* * *

~Ouran High. ~

It was just another normal day so once they had their breakfast; it was time to go to school although they said their goodbyes halfway as Gil went further up the road to college. Ouran College is located right next to Ouran High but he still had to walk quite a distant, not that he minded of course. Iris made her way to her classroom; she was always the first to arrive whenever there weren't any assignments to be reported so she took out a book and started reading when Kyoya arrived.

"Kyoya, good morning." She nods at him.

"Ugh. Morning Iris." His mood was worse than a raging girlfriend on hormones.

"You look horrible. What's wrong?" She blinks and stares blankly at him.

"Tamaki wanted to try shopping at the common people's shops so he dragged everyone along."

"He woke you up in the morning didn't he?"

"I'll kill him."

"Do as you'd like then so long as I don't have to deal with useless paperwork." She went back to reading her book.

"It's fun every now and then."

"Will the Host Club be attending my concert with you or are you gonna come separately as usual?" Her gaze had not left her book.

Kyoya grins. "Separately of course."

"Very well then."

"Are you coming for club activity today?"

"Whether I attend or not is clearly none of your concern therefore I shall come and go as I please."

"Yes ma'am. I read you loud and clear." He sweat dropped and regrets asking her.

"I'm glad we have come to an agreement." She nods and continues reading.

Kyoya's seat was three seats to the left, Tamaki's seat was right in front of her and Souji's seat was at the back of her. After a while, Tamaki enters the classroom and was already in Prince Mode although he could feel Kyoya's dark aura that screams 'You're Dead' as he sat down his seat.

"I see you're feeling better."

"Of course. Who do you think you're talking to? I told you I was not sick Tamaki." She replies while still focused on reading her book.

"Yes, yes. I understand." Tamaki sighs. He had expected such an answer.

"Will you be attending my concert as well Tamaki?"

"When is that?"

"Next week."

"Sure." He smiles and jots it down in his teddy bear notebook.

"You two really do get along." Kyoya comments as he leans against the table next to her with a smile.

"It's been about a year since the three of us became friends but I don't really understand what you mean by get along Kyoya."

"Iris that's just horrible." Tamaki was teary eyed and sulks in a corner which results in Kyoya sighing and patting Tamaki's head to comfort him.

"A guest." Just as Iris said that there was a knock on the classroom door; he has blond hair, wearing a pair of spectacles which reflected his crimson coloured eyes. He wore black trousers, white long sleeved shirt, a black vest and a long white scarf; the Student Council's Research Specialist's trademark. "Morning Tsuki."

He enters the classroom and made his way towards Iris with a file containing documents, reports and data. "Here's what you wanted Scarlett. Roppi has another errand so Ii-Nii sent me."

"I thank you." She took the file and kept it safe in her bag before taking out a CD and giving it to him. "I need your help Tsuki, could you analyse this for me? I apologize it's not the original but I know that won't be a problem for you will it?"

"A CD?" Tamaki and Kyoya stares at the two of them, feeling quite out of place. They recognize the young boy from Student Council although Kyoya also knows he's from Haruhi's class as well; very quiet and would only speak when spoken to that it seems odd for Iris to recruit him into Student Council.

Iris turns her attention towards her two classmates. "This is Heiwajima Tsukishima, he's my Research Specialists. Tsuki, these two are from the Host Club; Suoh Tamaki and Ootori Kyoya."

"Nice to meet you." He bows then takes the CD from Iris. "I'll text you once I'm done Scarlett. I must also apologize for Delic-Nii's behaviour the other day."

"It's not a problem. I punched him in the end."

"That's good. We'll meet up later right?"

"Mm?" This didn't confuse only Iris but her two classmates too.

"Scarlett, today's the day the children return from their field trip or have you forgotten?" He sighs and shakes his head.

"Ah. That's right." She really did forget. "I'll see you later then Tsuki." He nods and bows before leaving the classroom.

"Exactly what just happened?" Kyoya raises an eyebrow.

"Work related."

Iris's answer made it clear to them that she wouldn't answer any more questions so they let her be and went on with the day as usual as classes start. Souji was only around during the third period before lunch then he disappeared again which Iris suspect was work related. Iris, Tamaki and Kyoya however, made their way to the music room once classes ended and the moment Honey saw Iris he immediately ran to hug her; he was glued to her for the whole day because he misses her.

"Senpai I didn't know you'll be attending today but more importantly, shouldn't you be wearing the school uniform?"

"The school uniform has no personality and uniqueness to it that shows your individuality therefore I have no reason to be wearing it." Iris replies bluntly to Haruhi's question.

"You must be busy with your upcoming tour and Summer Collection huh." Kaoru pout.

"What's wrong Haruhi?" He notices Haruhi was at a loss so he explains the situation to her. "Iris-Chan is our mother's top model."

"I'm not from her agency but I model for her from time to time." Iris nods.

"So this outfit is your mother's design too?" Haruhi shows them last year's yearbook picture; Iris wore a black Victorian long sleeved blouse with maroon ribbons tied to her neck, a bright red necklace and earrings. She also wore a bit above the knee length maroon coloured skirt with a rose at the side, black leggings complete with her ankle high heeled boots.

Kaoru shakes his head. "Everything Iris-Chan wears is her own design."

"That's really amazing." Haruhi was impressed since the design looks really complicated.

"I thank you."

The club went by as usual; today's theme was 'Walk Back Down Memory Lane' as they looked at the yearbook pictures with their guests that brings back certain memories; happy memories, sad memories as they enjoy the summer breeze. The guests were also included in their reminiscing although Haruhi had recently just joined, she felt a little at home ever since she joined the Host Club.

"I had a feeling she would give you the CD, Tsuki." A tall dark figure was watching from on top the opposite building looking down at the Music Room to observe the Host Club. His crimson eyes had a hint of mischievousness to it but other than that, he could not be seen.

"Are you going to make an appearance any time soon? I'm pretty sure she's figure it out by now." The blond, spectacled teen from earlier was sitting at the edge of the roof and reading a book glances at him.

"Perhaps but where's the fun in that ne~" The figure smiles darkly.

They disappeared from sight as soon as Iris notices a presence was watching her which made her chuckle darkly clearly amused by what's happening and was already prepared for it.

"You want to play? Let's play little boy." The wind whispers.

~End of Chapter Six. ~

* * *

**Alrighty the worse is over so what do you think of chapter 6~~**

**You love it, hate it, neutral by it? Let me know in the reviews of PM me ne.**

**Thank you my dear readers for reading ne~~**

**I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	7. Nightray Twins And A Stray Dog

**Disclaimer: I do not any of the characters other than my own original characters.**

**Sorry for the delay guys, I needed a muse so here's Chapter Seven~~~ **

**Thank you so much for taking the time to read it and hope you enjoy this chapter too~  
**

**Summary: ****_"If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here. If it wasn't for him, the world would not have faced my wrath. Humans are such odd creatures." The world was in a much better state now as it was ruled by 8 powerful rulers including the Four Dukes but not everyone gets a happy ending, ne?_**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

~Ouran High. ~

Weeks have passed since the incident at Tokyo Tower and since Pandora dealt with both the interrogation as well as investigating the case; Iris had more time to focus on her upcoming concert. The Host Club was bustling with energy as usual today; entertaining their customers with their charm before closing time. Iris came by to check up on the Host Club activities before leaving for patrol duty but it took her longer than expected when the girls bombarded her with questions.

"Nightray-Sama, I hear your concert is coming up soon." Haruhi hears one of the guests spoke excitedly with Iris.

"That's right." Iris nods.

"We're looking forward to it Nightray-Sama. I had my father buy me tickets for both days and we're also planning on buying the magazine that features you for the Summer Collection Special."

Iris smiles at them. "That's kind of you, I'm honoured you wish to spend time with me during my concerts my princesses." She kisses the back of their hands.

During her time in Host Club, Haruhi had gradually gotten used to Iris entertaining the guest with so much affection although she's unsure of whether the auburn haired maiden feels any form of emotion at all. According to Tamaki, Iris had always been cold and distant with everyone no matter how close you think you are with her because that is how the Nightray children were raised. She recalled the first time she met Iris's younger siblings just a few weeks ago when they returned from a field trip; twin siblings, a boy and a girl. The two of them were quite unlike their sister because they at least could express their mischievousness although they did have the same blank look like Iris.

* * *

~Flashback. ~

_It all happened a few weeks ago when two unexpected visitors came to visit the Host Club just before closing time; Student Council Playboy; Heiwajima Delic and Student Council Research Specialist; Heiwajima Tsukishima. The Student Council also has an official and an unofficial fan club which is larger than that of the Host Club so the remaining guests began screaming in delight when the two blond boys appeared._

_Tamaki approached them since he was President of the Host Club he thought that they were here on Student Council business. "What can I do for you guys? It's rare to have you here."_

"_Yo Suoh-Kun~" The magenta eyed teen smiled cheerfully at Tamaki. "It is quite rare. You guys are doing a great job so no worries."_

"_Delic-Nii, please don't make matters worse." His crimson eyed brother sighed. "I apologize, Suoh-Senpai but we're not here on official business."_

"_Eh?" Tamaki tilted his head._

"_Ah Delic-Chan~" Honey who was on Mori's shoulder smiled at him._

"_Yo Haninozuka-Kun~"_

"_Do you know each other?" Tamaki asked Honey._

"_We're in the same class." Mori answered._

"_Not that he ever goes to class." His brother rolled his eyes._

"_I do so go to class." Delic retorted back._

"_Yeah, when pigs fly." Tsuki whispered._

_Heiwajima Delic also known as Student Council Playboy; 17 years old and in the band 'Wanted'. Fans would recognize him instantly as he is always wearing a white suit with a long sleeved pink shirt with black stripes and his trademark pink headphones. He's a Student Council member who is often on patrol duty to make sure everyone gets to class._

"_Heiwajima-San, what are you doing here?" This time it was Haruhi who questioned the younger blond. Haruhi was serving her guests some tea when she noticed the two of them._

"…" _Tsuki looked at her with bored eyes. "Who are you?"_

"_That's not exactly very nice Tsuki." Delic sighed. "Sorry Fujioka-San."_

"_No it's fine." Haruhi waved her hand._

"_I'm guessing you two are in the same class?" Tamaki chuckled._

"_That's right." Haruhi nodded._

_Heiwajima Tsukishima also known as the Student Council Research Specialist; 15 years old and is always wearing black trousers, a white long sleeved shirt, a black vest, a red bowtie, glasses and his trademark long white scarf. Despite being a first year, he was elected to be a Student Council member due to his excellent grades and was offered to skip a grade but he declined. The only reason he agrees to join Student Council was because his eldest brother asked on behalf of Iris; he has a soft spot for his eldest, more so than his second eldest brother; Delic._

"_Delic-Kun is really here~ He's so hot!" One of the guests whispered to her friend in delight._

"_Tsuki-Sama looks cute as always." Replied her friend with pure excitement._

"_I have all his songs; his voice is just so sexy." They melted and swooned in happiness when Delic glanced at them and winked._

"_What are you two doing here anyways?" Hikaru and Kaoru appeared standing in between the Heiwajima brothers._

"_We're looking for the Prez." Delic gave them a Cheshire cat grin._

_Speaking of which, the lady in question finally appeared along with Kyoya at her side; they were having a discussion regarding the amount of costumes, props, snacks, cakes and assorted tea flavours to be used as the Host Club was on a tight budget._

"_Mm?" Iris blinked at the two unusual guests that had appeared before her._

"_What's wrong Iris?" Kyoya glanced at her then towards what caught her eye. He was surprised to see them too. "What are you two doing here?"_

"_Yo Otori-Kun, Scarlett~"_

"_Scarlett, you're late." Tsuki crossed his arms._

"_Ah… It's time to get them right? I apologize." Iris looked at Kyoya. "I'm leaving early today so I'll leave it to you to get what we discussed done."_

"_Wait, where are you going?" Tamaki asked._

"_Do you have a recording session today?" Kyoya asked._

"_In a bit I do but we're not going to the studio till later." She answered while checking her schedule on her phone._

"_Are you going on a date Nightray-Sama?" One of the girls asked her curiously._

"_That would be great—" Delic not only received a punch in the face by Tsuki but he also received getting a book thrown at him by Iris._

"_I'd rather jump off a really tall building to my death." She smiled sweetly at her guests causing everyone to sweat drop while Delic was unconscious on the ground and twitching a little. "We're going to pick up our siblings."_

_She patted Tsuki on the head as she grabbed the unconscious Delic by the collar and dragged him out. It was so unlike her to act like that; it took everyone by surprise with their mouth dropping wide open in disbelief._

"_Judging from your faces you did not expect her to act that way, correct?" Tsuki took off his glasses to clean them._

"_Not at all." Everyone nodded._

"_It's so amusing to see your stupid faces. It's obvious she's comfortable with us since we grew up together." He chuckled lightly. "I'll be seeing you during 'Wanted; Runaway~' ne." He smiled mischievously dark as he bowed and left the music room._

_It was the talk of the Host Club even after closing time; it's unusual for them to have such unexpected visitors but their story will be told another time. Once the music room was clean, the Host Club members decided it was time to go home and on the way they noticed Iris, Delic and Tsuki with four others._

"_Scarwett-Nwee, Pswyche pushed me!" A blond toddler about the age of 4 with ocean blue eyes tugging at her skirt cries._

"_Did not! It was Arty!" The raven haired toddler with magenta coloured eyes that was also the same age as the blond huffed._

"_Don't tell lies Psyche." A 12 year old girl with flaming red hair and aqua coloured eyes pinched the cheek of the raven._

"_Silly boy. You're not supposed to get caught." The girl's twin brother pinched the raven's other cheek. He has jet-black hair and emerald coloured eyes._

_Iris squatted down to be on eye level with the young blond and smiled softly; an expression that made the Host Club members jaw dropped tremendously. "Tsugaru, do you want to become strong like your brother?"_

"_Un." The toddler nodded and sniffed._

"_Then stop crying. A man can only cry for his fallen comrades and for the loss of his loved ones, so don't cry okay?"_

_The blond toddler wiped away his tears and gazed upon her with determination. "I won't Scarwett-Nwee."_

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise." She carried him in her arms as she stood up and kissed his forehead._

"_Tsu-Chan is lucky. I want Scarlet-Nee to cawwie me too." The one named Psyche pouted along with the other children too._

"_Come on Psyche." Delic chuckled and carried the young one, placing him on his shoulders._

"_Uwaa~ So high~ Higher Delic-Nii." Psyche flailed his arms around._

"_Is it really okay to be playing around?" Tsuki sighed as he sat on a railing reading a book when he noticed the Host Club. "Scarlett, your friends are here."_

"_Who?" She tilted her head then turned her direction towards the Host Club. "Finished cleaning?"_

"_Iris-Senpai, are they your siblings?" Haruhi asked._

_She placed Tsugaru on the ground. "Children; introduce yourselves."_

"_Orihara Psyche." The one on Delic's shoulder smiled brightly at them while waving both hands happily._

"_Heiwajima… Tsugaru…" He introduced himself while hiding behind Delic and tugging at Iris's skirt._

"_This is Evelyn and I'm Artemis." The older boy spoke while smiling incredibly mischievous._

"_We're the Nightray Dukedom's Twin mages." She nodded._

_The only one who has met the Nightray twins is Kyoya a long time ago when they were still young; it's been 8 years since then. Once they were done with the introductions; they all talked for a bit._

"_By the way, how did the guest take it when I told them?" Tsuki glanced at Kyoya._

"_Surprised mostly but I think they were more interested in your upcoming concert Heiwajima-Kun." Kyoya fixed his glasses, his answer made Tsuki chuckled._

"_I don't really get it." Haruhi turned to Honey._

"_Iris-Chan is a singer in the band 'Wanted', the Heiwajima brothers are members and as he stated they grew up together. The Student Body keeps forgetting about that since they rarely come to school." Honey answered her._

"_The Orihara brothers are also part of the band." Mori added._

"_How many of them are there?" Haruhi sighed trying to understand._

"_There are 8 of us." Psyche smiled up at her which startled not only Haruhi but Honey and Mori as well because they didn't sense him._

"_8 of you?" He nodded at Honey then giggled when Delic picked him up and carried him._

"_Alright Psyche, time to go."_

"_I apologize but we really have to be going now, we're late enough as it is and I don't want to have to listen to another lecture." Iris checked her mobile then carried Tsugaru._

"_Right. See you guys." Delic waved._

_The Host Club waved them goodbye as they left towards the direction of the college where a black car was waiting for them. As soon as Iris left; Haruhi had a million questions buzzing in her head but unfortunately she didn't have the time or courage to actually ask anyone but Kyoya._

"_Kyoya-Senpai, how long have you known Iris-Senpai?" She turned to him._

"_Since we were eight so I guess for about 8 years. Why?"_

"_I just wondered if she had always been that way."_

"_Distant?" Hikaru butts in and leaned closer to her._

"_Cold?" His twin followed in._

"_Emotionless?" Honey smiled at her. She blinked and nodded._

_Kyoya sighed and cleaned his glasses. "There was a time when she was younger when her smile wouldn't have dark, mischievous motives behind it but unfortunately I don't know when she became the way she is now."_

"_I see." She nodded._

"_Come on, let's go home. It's not a good idea to talk about the Nightray Dukedom out in the open like this." Tamaki told them._

"_Good idea." The rest of them agreed and decided to return home for the day._

* * *

~End of Flashback. ~

Haruhi was so lost in thought that she didn't realize the Host Club activities are done for the day. She grabs her belongings and heads for home trying to shrug off the questions buzzing in her head like a busy bee.

* * *

~Nightray Estate. ~

Gil was in the study doing a bit of paperwork from Pandora, he hates paperwork but unfortunately Reim isn't around to do it for him as he has to deal with Xerxes's paperwork. Iris was at the Studio recording Wanted's new album; 'Wanted; Runaway~' with her band members so she'll be running a little late for dinner; not that Gil minded since he has to deal with paperwork anyway.

There was a knock on the door. "Gilbert-Sama, shall I get someone to pick up Scarlett-Sama? It's already half past six."

"It's alright. I had a text from Tom that he will escort her back so I think she'll be quite safe."

"Very well Gilbert-Sama." Francis bows then left towards the kitchen to prepare dinner, leaving Gil to his paperwork.

"I better get the aid kit out." Gil nods when he thinks about Iris's bodyguard who will be escorting her back home.

It wasn't long before Iris and the twins had returned to the estate along with her bodyguard; a tall guy in his 20s with blond hair wearing a bartender suit and purple sunglasses. His bartender outfit was slashed around the torso area, his face was dirty and there were faint blood stains on his cheek which most probably belongs to him.

"I had a feeling you'd need this, Shizuo." Gil stares blankly at the blond with an aid kit when the two of them entered the estate.

"No need." The blond replies, his voice was low and husky.

"It was a wonderful battle." Artemis gave his brother a 'thumbs up'.

"Sparkly too." Evelyn agrees.

Heiwajima Shizuo; 24 years old and Wanted's personal bodyguard. His trademark outfit is his bartender outfit – a long sleeved shirt, black vest, black bowtie and black trousers – and purple sunglasses. He's known as the strongest man in Ikebukuro in terms of strength which makes him the perfect bodyguard for the band. He's also the eldest of the Heiwajima siblings.

"Didn't I say to stay for dinner?" Iris glances at him.

"It's fine." Shizuo rubs the back of his neck.

"Shizuo." Iris caresses the wounds on his cheeks gently despite the cold, blank stare upon her face. "Let me treat you."

The blond bartender was hesitant at first but Iris had always treated his wounds ever since they were children and he knew she wouldn't take no for an answer no matter how much he protests.

"I get it. I get it." He sighs and enters the main building with her.

"Always were soft on her." Gil chuckles lightly.

"Shut up." He blushes faintly and fixes his sunglasses.

"Children, go up and wash up before dinner." Iris tells the twins.

"Hai~" They nod and went upstairs towards their room.

Gil went back to the study while Iris and Shizuo walks pass the study towards the infirmary room which is located at the end of the hallway. It was a good thing Iris's father decided to build it when she first became a member of Pandora because he feared for her life even if she rarely got hurt. The Heiwajima group is a close family friend as well as business partners with the Nightray Dukedom; which makes Iris and Shizuo childhood friends. The reason why it's a good reason for the infirmary room to be built is because Shizuo more often than not always gets hurt and ends up being treated by Iris.

"That should do it." She finishes treating the wounds on his torso and gave him a pair of fresh, new clothes to wear while she mends his torn bartender suit.

"Thanks."

"Always." She nods before getting up to put the first aid kit away.

"You're not going to allow me to go home without eating are ya?"

"Nope. So don't get your hopes up."

"I wasn't planning on it." He sighs and stands up. "I 'uppose I could stay fer dinner."

"Good."

The two of them left the infirmary and made their way towards the dining room; Gil and the twins were already seated. Iris sat next to her brother while Shizuo sat opposite the twins. Francis came in and announces that dinner will be served as the maids enter to serve them. Today's menu is; roast chicken served with gravy, a side dish of roasted carrots, potatoes and onions, baked beans and garden pasta salad. The children were given hamburger steak with egg on top along with a side dish of garden pasta salad.

"Thanks fer the food." Shizuo nods and begins eating his roast chicken.

"Enjoy your food Shizuo-Sama." Francis smiles at him before leaving the dining room to answer a phone call.

"It's kind of late. I wonder who could be calling at this hour." Gil takes a bite of his carrot.

"Who else?" Iris eats her food in a calm and ladylike manner.

"Scarlett-Sama." Francis returns with haste after ending the call. "It was Kondou-Sama, he says for you to come to the mansion tonight."

"Did he say why?" She glances at him.

"He says one of the men picked up a stray."

"A stray?" Gil and Shizuo blinks at this.

"Oh I see. I understand." She chuckles lightly and wipes her mouth. "Thank you for the food."

"You're not thinking of going there now are you?" Shizuo raises an eyebrow at her.

"I've finished eating so it's fine and a stray has entered Shinsengumi Mansion." She gets up and left the dining room with a dark smile.

"Scarlett-Nee is enjoying this." Artemis was halfway done with his burger.

"Definitely." His twin agrees.

* * *

~Shinsengumi Mansion. ~

There seems to be a commotion tonight; the men were restless and were running around the place with a lot of stuff to be done. Apparently there was a special guest tonight by the name of Serizawa Kamo, he's a big built guy with a horrible attitude but his brutal strength is feared by most of the men in Shinsengumi. Iris had only met him once or twice as a child but most of the time she steers away from him.

"I picked up this stray dog and I figured he'd stay with you guys." Serizawa threw a young boy with long blue hair and golden eyes on the floor. The boy was badly injured and stained with dirt.

"Serizawa-San, the boy is already badly injured so there's no need to throw him." Kondou rushes to the boy.

"I'll be in my quarters." He scoffed.

Serizawa left to his quarters with his pack of dedicated subjects as Kondou, Sannan and Hijikata carried the boy towards a vacant room so that he would be treated.

"Well I guess I have to call Nightray-Kun over since Matsumoto-Sensei is out of town." Kondou sighs.

"Kondou-San, is it really necessary to call her this late at night?" Toshi raises an eyebrow as while dressing the young boy in cleaner clothes.

"I had already called for her earlier when I heard Serizawa-Dono would appear with an injured boy." Kondou admits and that just made Toshi all the more worried.

Iris arrives at Shinsengumi mansion about half an hour later and walks straight towards the vacant room where they were all gathered around the injured boy. She tilts her head as to why Souji, Sano, Shinpachi and Heisuke were also here since she only needed two or three people to help her. They didn't want to admit that they felt a little protective of having her heal and bandage up some unknown brat. She shakes her head and begins ordering them around while she gets started; she has healing abilities but he was so badly injured with a few broken bones that she had to do most of it the traditional way. After almost an hour they finally had him cleaned and bandaged up so he would sleep better.

"Who is he?" She glances at the rest of them.

"Serizawa-Dono found him and brought him back." Kondou tells her.

"What's he doing here?" She emphasises on it with a dark glare.

"Yes well. We don't really know either Iris." Kondou regrets telling her about it.

"Don't think too much about it Iris-Chan. He's probably here for a while; he'll leave sooner or later." Sano pats her head.

"I doubt that." She strokes the young man's head gently when she notices he was suffering from a nightmare; the gesture calms him down a little.

"Shall I escort you back Ojyou-Sama?" Saito appears at the door.

"Hajime-Kun, you appear at a great time." Souji says sarcastically as Iris stands up.

"Since I'm only here to treat the kid, I'll come back to change his bandage tomorrow morning." She nods at them. "I bid you goodnight."

"Nightray-Kun, thanks for coming on such short notice." Kondou bows. "Serizawa-Dono would be—"

"Do not be mistaken." She cuts him off. "I did not do it for that vile man. I have no intention of helping him or doing favours for him but because it was you who had asked Kondou-San, I willingly agreed." She stares coldly at him before leaving the room along with Saito.

"Was that her way of saying you're welcome?" Kondou looks at Souji.

"In a way it is but she was being truthful too Kondou-San, after what he did to the both of you." Souji clenches his fist.

"Right." They all nod in agreement.

Saito had escorted Iris back to the estate; the trip was quiet and he didn't want to ask her about her opinion on Serizawa coming back because he didn't want to open wounds that had started to heal even a little.

"Ha-San." She suddenly spoke as they reach the entrance to the estate.

"Hai?"

"Thank you." She kisses his cheeks which made his cheeks go red but it was too dark for her to notice as she bids him goodnight and enters the estate.

Saito was completely taken aback by her sudden gesture because it was simply unlike her and it didn't help that he was blushing all the way back to the Shinsengumi Mansion although once he returned; he immediately stops blushing to raise any suspicions.

* * *

~Nightray Estate. ~

It was a Saturday morning and Iris had awoken earlier than everyone as usual; she wore a blue chiffon dress with navy blue leggings and blue knee high heel boots with a blue ribbon as a headband. She told Francis that she's going to the Shinsengumi Mansion to check up on the young man whose injury she had to heal last night.

"Scarlett-Sama, won't you at least have breakfast first?" Francis smiles at her.

"It's alright Francis. I'll just have breakfast with the boys. Oh would you mind telling Gil-Nii to head towards Pandora Headquarters after his morning classes? Reim texted earlier saying there's a new lead regarding our earlier case with Vincent-Nii."

"Very well Scarlett-Sama." He sighs. "Please be careful on your way there." He tells her as she leaves the estate.

Iris walks towards Shinsengumi Mansion instead of taking the car as usual since it's only about a half hour journey and she's rather used to it. She wasn't at all happy to know that Serizawa has returned and she most certainly didn't want to meet him at all while he's staying over at the mansion. Iris recalls the last time he was around and that ended badly because she just had to save Kondou from getting in trouble so she decided to take the blame.

* * *

~Shinsengumi Mansion. ~

It was still rather early in the morning; around fifteen minutes past five when the young man woke up to an unfamiliar room. He realized he couldn't sit up without his arm hurting so he had to scan the place lying down when his eyes rested upon an unfamiliar face. He was sleeping sitting down; he had short brown hair and was wearing dark trousers and a yellow shirt.

"Mm…" The unfamiliar boy woke up. "Oh you're awake?" He yawns.

"Where am I?" He spoke shakily.

"Shinsengumi Mansion."

"Eh? I'm in Shinsengumi Mansion?" He has heard of that name and the stories that are not exactly very welcoming.

"Yep. Now then, what's your name?" He leans close and smiles. "I'm Toudou Heisuke."

"Eh? Oh…" His voice was still shaky. "Ibuki… Ibuki Ryuunosuke."

"I see. Well, it's a pleasure Ryuunosuke. You're welcome to call me Heisuke." Heisuke points to himself. "I think we're about the same age."

"Heisuke." Ibuki looks at him.

"I don't know if you're hungry or not but you won't recover if you don't eat right?" Heisuke gets up. "I'll get you something to eat."

"Shinsengumi Mansion huh…" Ibuki whispers softly as soon as Heisuke left.

He tries to recall what had happened for him to collapse and have a member of Shinsengumi to find him but he just couldn't think straight. It wasn't long before someone entered the room but this time it wasn't Heisuke; it was an elderly man in his late thirties or something, he has a tray of food with him and wears a kind smile on his face.

"Ah. I see you've regained consciousness. That's good." He sets down the tray and sits next to Ibuki. He was wearing traditional Japanese clothes instead of modern ones like Heisuke. "Toudou-Kun asked me to bring some food to you."

He watches as Ibuki tries to sit up with great effort. "Ah you shouldn't strain yourself!" He gently tucks Ibuki back on the futon. "You're badly injured. You need to rest."

"I'm sorry." Ibuki closes his eyes.

Ibuki went back to sleep; it was during his slumber that Iris entered the room to change his bandage and tried healing him. Her gentle hands were soothing to him and he slept like a baby for about the entire morning all the way to noon so he didn't realize it was Iris who had treated him when he woke up to Heisuke coming to give him a bath. Days have passed and his wounds began to heal though his arm still had a slight pain when he tries to wear his clothes.

"Ah. What are you dressed up for?" Heisuke enters his room to check up on him.

"Thanks for looking after me." He walks towards the door.

"H-Hold your horses!" Heisuke blocks the door. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I appreciate all you have done for me." Ibuki stares blankly at him. "But I cannot impose on you anymore. I'm leaving." He walks past Heisuke and left the room.

"You're leaving? I said wait up!" Heisuke runs after him.

"Heisuke, who is that?" There was a voice coming from another room; it was Sano and Shinpachi.

"Sano-San, Shinpatsu-San." Heisuke smiles.

Ibuki bows a little and walks past them which cause Sano to grab him by the collar looking a little angry at the boy. "Oi, hold it right there."

"Oi what are you doing? Let me go!" Ibuki yells at him and struggles free.

"Who pray tell are you?" Sano asks again this time without the friendly tone.

"He's the guy that Serizawa-San picked up remember? Can't you even remember who you helped Iris-Chan heal?" Heisuke sighs with his hands on his hips. "Now that he's finally doing better, he says he's going to leave."

"I see. So that's why I recognized your face." Sano's feature softens.

"How long are you going to hold on to my collar?" Ibuki glares at him and shoves away. "Let go of me already."

"It's great that you're feeling better but I don't approve your leavin' without thanking your benefactors first." Sano tells him.

Ibuki looks away. "I didn't ask for anyone's help."

It was about to get ugly because Shinpachi was riled up with anger wanting to yell at Ibuki but Sano knocks Ibuki's head causing the boy to squat down and rubs the pain on his head.

"Ouch! What did you that for?!" Ibuki looks up.

"Regardless of whether or not you asked for help, who do you have to thank for being here and healing your wounds?" Sano scolds him. "You owe us for the hospitality we've shown you."

"What's your name anyway?" Shinpachi asks.

"I already told that guy my name." He points to Heisuke. "Go ask him."

"Looks like one punch isn't enough." Sano smiles.

"Don't hit me for every little thing." Ibuki stands up and sighs. "Ibuki… Ibuki Ryuunosuke."

"You should've been a good boy and said that to begin with." Sano crosses his arms and sighs.

"I wouldn't argue with Sano if I were you." Shinpachi adds. "He doesn't hold back when it comes to men."

"If you want to know someone's name, isn't it only polite to introduce yourself first?" Ibuki looks up at Sano.

"Oh, now you're trying to reason with me?" Sano finds this amusing. "But you've got a point. My bad, I'm Harada Sanosuke. And he's…" Sano looks at Shinpachi.

"Nagakura Shinpachi." Shinpachi smiles.

"So, who am I supposed to be thanking?"

"Hey, hey. Were you planning to thank him by looking like that?" Sano asks. "First you gotta wash your face and straighten yourself up."

"Since you're at the North Wing where everything is traditional you have to use well and it's that way." Heisuke points out. "Want me to go with you?"

"I'm not a kid! I can go by myself."

Ibuki left the three of them and went to search for the well; he was rather surprised at how big the place is and that there was a traditional area and a modern area. He walks towards the location of the well to wash his face when he was suddenly shoved to the ground by someone he didn't recognize.

"It's your fault for spacing out and standing there." It was a young man with reddish brown hair and green eyes; he was wearing dark coloured pants and a long sleeve maroon coloured shirt. The tone in his voice was cold and cruel. "This well doesn't belong to you and you alone."

Ibuki didn't understand why he felt a cold shiver run down his spine and it didn't help that the stranger before him carrying his Katana around his waist. Ibuki thinks that this would definitely not end well for him and wishes to leave as soon as possible.

~End of Chapter 7. ~

* * *

**For those of you do not know, Hakuouki has a Season 3 that's why there's Ibuki and Serizawa so they're not my original characters.**

**So anyways, I keep getting questions about what the main manga/anime is and my answer is Ouran High School Host Club, Hakouki and Pandora Hearts.**

**The rest of them are side characters that appear from time to time but those three are the main ones. I thought I'd tell you guys and hope that helps.**

**Anyways, please review alright~~**

**See you in Chapter Eight~~~**


	8. Deadly Concert

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters other than my own original characters. The song 'Burn My Dread' belongs to Shoji Meguro while 'Fruits Candy' belongs to Card Captor Sakura anime.**

**Here's Chapter Eight and oh dear me its the longest chapter I've written.**

**In any case, hope you enjoy it ne~~~~**

******Summary: ****_"If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here. If it wasn't for him, the world would not have faced my wrath. Humans are such odd creatures." The world was in a much better state now as it was ruled by 8 powerful rulers including the Four Dukes but not everyone gets a happy ending, ne?_**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

~Shinsengumi Mansion. ~

The Shinsengumi Group is shrouded in mystery and more often than not there is always dark stories told about them but because they didn't deny it everyone began to believe the stories and fear them. Ibuki has only heard the name and a few stories so he wasn't likely to know that much about them to be terrified but his meeting with Okita Souji sends shivers down his spine.

"I see no reason for me to be polite and wait on you." Souji glances up at Ibuki who stood up as Souji sat leaning against the well.

"Excuse me?" Ibuki looks at him.

"What? If it bothers you so much…" Souji chuckles darkly and was about to unsheathe his Katana. "Why don't we settle the matter with these?"

"Eh?" Ibuki begins to panic.

"Okita-Kun." A voice was heard and so both Souji and Ibuki look to its direction; it was Keisuke Yamanami although everyone calls him 'Sannan-San'. He's a tall, brown haired college professor at Ouran College who is also Kondou's right hand man next to Hijikata. He was wearing black trousers and a long sleeve white shirt. "Why don't you let it drop?"

"Souji, don't give me more work." Ibuki's eyes widens at the sight of a woman in Shinsengumi Mansion. She was elegantly dressed in a blue chiffon dress, navy blue leggings and blue knee high heeled boots with a blue ribbon as a headband.

"Hijikata-Kun will call up a storm if you get too rowdy." Sannan smiles as both he and Iris walk up to them.

"Rowdy? What a thing to say Sannan-San."

"He has a point you know." Iris crosses her arms.

"He started it…" Souji smiles at them.

"And you're the one who set him up." Sannan returns his smile. "I do believe you're the one that Serizawa-San rescued, are you not?"

"I see your wounds have healed." She glances at the Ibuki.

"Just recently…" Ibuki blinks. "Anyway, where is that Serizawa guy?"

"Serizawa-San is currently out. I believe he will be back tonight."

"I hope not…" Iris mutters to herself but unfortunately Souji heard her.

"I heard that Iris-Chan." He laughs. Ibuki glances at Souji and was rather surprised the cold voice from earlier suddenly softens into a playful one.

"What do you need from Serizawa-San?" Sannan asks him.

"I was told to thank him for saving me before I go."

"Wait a sec." Souji glares at him. "You aren't going to thank Iris-Chan and Kondou-San?"

"Souji…" Iris looks at him.

"Kondou-San?" Ibuki stares at him.

"He's the highest ranking person here other than Iris-Chan."

"I see." Ibuki nods then looks at Iris. "You're Iris right?"

"There's no need to thank me." She stops him from bowing down.

"Scarlett. At least introduce yourself to him." Sannan sighs.

"Iris Nightray." She nods but her expressionless face made Ibuki thinks she'd rather have nothing to do with him. "Anyways, Souji is right that you should thank Kondou-San. So, Keisuke and I will take you to him."

The three of them bid Souji goodbye and walks toward Kondou's study room located within the North Wing; the journey there was quiet on Ibuki's part as he watches Sannan interact with Iris about something that he didn't understand. They finally reached Kondou's study room and Sannan knocks on the door to see if he was inside or not.

"Kondou-San, do you have a moment?"

"Sannan-Kun? That's fine, come on in." Sannan enters along with Iris and Ibuki. "Are you all better?"

"I'll go make some tea." Iris offers and left the room.

"She could've just asked someone to do that." Kondou sighs. "Anyways, have a seat you two."

Kondou's study room was a traditional styled one so they had to sit on the floor; not that Ibuki minded but he wonders if the whole mansion was built traditionally although Heisuke, Sano, Shinpachi, Souji and Sannan were wearing modern day clothing.

"I heard that I didn't starve to death because you spoke on my behalf." Ibuki tells him as he sits down opposite Sannan and Kondou.

"I figured I should thank you before I left." He continues.

"No, I didn't do anything to deserve your gratitude." Kondou smiles warmly at him.

"But you did nurse me back to health."

"Ah that…" Kondou laughs.

"Ibuki-Kun, it was Scarlett that nursed you back to health. We only followed orders since our doctor was out of town."

"Scarlett… you mean Iris Nightray?" He blinks.

"All I did was bandage him, nothing more." Iris returns with a tray holding a pot of tea and four cups.

"Nightray-Kun, you're shy huh." Kondou says as she sets down the tray.

"I am not shy and I am telling the truth." She pinches Kondou's cheeks. "Now drink your tea and stop telling him to thank me because he already did earlier."

"Actually you stopped me from doing so…" Ibuki thinks to himself.

"But do you know where you'll go once you leave?" Kondou asks Ibuki while rubbing his cheek from where Iris pinched.

"Well…"

"How about it? Why don't you stay here for a while?" He smiles.

"Kondou-San, I understand how you feel but letting an outsider stay in the mansion without having first discuss it with the others is a risk you can't take."

"But…"

"I have to agree with Keisuke although I have no say in the matter." Iris nods.

"I have no intention of inconveniencing you any further." Ibuki speaks up.

"Then why don't you at least have dinner with us." He smiles making Iris sigh and rub her temple.

"You're hopeless."

"But that's very like you Kondou-San." Sannan chuckles at him.

"Mm?" Iris tenses up.

"What is it Scarlett?" Sannan notices she tenses up a bit.

It was when they heard a really loud voice coming from outside that they realized the sudden change of attitude in Iris, not that Ibuki understood it but the four of them decided to go see what all the commotion is all about so early in the morning. There was an argument between Toshi and Serizawa about something or rather; the four of them weren't the only ones who came out to see what was going on; Souji, Sano, Shinpachi and Heisuke were there too.

"What's happening?" Kondou asks them.

"Serizawa-San and Hijikata-San are having a disagreement about something." Heisuke answers.

"So why not stop them?" Iris raises an eyebrow.

"It looks interesting." Sano, Shinpachi and Heisuke say it in perfect harmony with an idiotic grin plastered on their face.

"Idiots." She smacks all three of them with a harisen that appears out of nowhere.

"Are you alright, Hijikata-Kun?" Sannan asks Toshi as soon as Serizawa left.

"Sannan-San?" Toshi turns then was shock to see them all out there. "What? Everyone's here? And what happened to you three?" He notices Sano, Shinpachi and Heisuke has a bump on their head.

"Obviously, I disciplined them." Iris answers with a blank stare.

"I-I see."

"We heard Serizawa-San's voice and thought there was trouble again." Kondou answers.

"Whether or not there was trouble again, that man will clash with others simply by being alive." Toshi walks towards them.

"Although I'm sure that is true, you must get used to ignoring his antics." Sannan tells him.

"He'll have to die and be reborn at least once for that to happen." Toshi frowns making everyone laugh though Iris only chuckled.

"Toshi that's a miracle no one can accomplish." She tells him. "Are you sure you're not hurt? He did sort of almost hit you with his fan." Iris places her hand gently on his forehead.

"I'm fine Scarlett." He takes her hand in his and sighs before noticing an unfamiliar face. "Who are you? You're not a guest or a client are you?"

"Can't you guys remember the face of the man you help healed?" Iris sighs.

"I'd agree with Iris-Chan." Heisuke laughs at them.

"He says he wanted to thank Serizawa-San." Kondou tells Toshi.

"Makes sense."

"Hey Ryuunosuke, it doesn't look like you'll be able to thank him anytime soon so you'll just have to wait till he's sober." Shinpachi turns to Ibuki.

"Well that settles it, let's all go have breakfast." They all agreed to it themselves and begin walking to the dining room.

Sano dragged a confused Ibuki with him and that was how he wasn't able to leave as soon as possible since it doesn't look like he has a choice and he was getting hungry so he gave in to the wonderful aroma of their breakfast. They all had their breakfast in the private dining room instead of eating with the rest of the Shinsengumi members; it was still big enough to fit all of them but not as large as the dining hall. Ibuki was surprised the dining room was modern along with some parts of the mansion; Kondou sat in between Toshi and Sannan while Sano, Shinpachi and Heisuke sat opposite Iris, Ibuki and Souji.

"You guys better eat quickly if you want to get to school on time." Sannan tells all of them.

"Eh? You guys are still in school?" Ibuki blinks while taking a bite of his breakfast.

"Do we look old or something?" Heisuke raises an eyebrow.

"It's not that, I just thought you weren't in school anymore." He scratches the back of his head.

"Well, I'm seventeen this year." Heisuke points to himself. "Souji and Iris are seventeen years old too. Sano is nineteen, Shinpachi is twenty, Hijikata-San is twenty three, Sannan-San is twenty five and Kondou-San is twenty six year old." Heisuke explains.

"You're all pretty young." Ibuki was impressed.

"Speaking of which, are you schooling as well?" Kondou blushes at the comment of being young.

"I dropped out when I came to Tokyo looking for a job." Ibuki shakes his head.

"Where are you from?" Shinpachi asks.

"Kyushu. My parents are gone so I came here to live on my own since I have no other relatives."

"Would you like to go back to school?" This time it was Iris who had asked him. He was surprised because so far she hasn't spoken to him at all.

"Well I suppose once I start looking for a job and stuff maybe save enough money to go to school."

"If you want, I can enrol you in Ouran Academy."

This offer not only surprised Ibuki but the rest of them too; she wasn't the type to do something like that but to hear the words coming from her mouth was really very odd. They were lucky that Saito wasn't around today as he had a mission and won't return till later or else he wouldn't agree with her nor would he allow it.

"Ouran Academy?" Ibuki tilts his head.

"All of us go to Ouran Academy, the campus is large enough since the Elementary, Junior High, High School, and College are all located next to each other. Oh and there's also a Music Department if you wish to pursue a Musical Career from a young age."

"I guess I'll think about it, thanks for the offer."

After they were all done with breakfast, Iris left with Souji and Heisuke as they walked towards school while Ibuki was forced to wait in his room for Serizawa to get sober. Along the way, Heisuke questions Iris about her offer to Ibuki since he finds it a bit odd.

"I doubt Serizawa would allow him to leave the mansion so I figured he'll stay with you guys and I don't want him to bump into anything or find about certain things he's not supposed to while walking around the mansion because he's bored."

"So you were already thinking one step ahead of Serizawa-San." Souji chuckles at this.

* * *

~Ouran High. ~

Iris and Souji parted ways with Heisuke as they went to their classroom and he went to his. There were already a few students in their class as they took their seats; Souji doesn't normally come to school and when he did he rarely comes to class so his presence for the whole day was really a rarity. The day went by normally and classes finally ended as Iris was packing her things to leave when Tamaki spoke to her.

"Iris, shall I walk with you to the music room?" He smiles kindly.

"Sure. Hold on a minute." She pats a sleeping Souji on the head to wake him up. "Souji, school's out."

"…" He opens his eyes slowly and gets up. "Thanks for waking me up."

"You told me to and anyways, you're going to be late if you don't hurry."

"Right." He yawns. "See you later Iris-Chan." He pats her head and left the classroom.

"Late for what?" Tamaki asks her as the two of them made their way towards the music room.

"Souji has to go to a meeting on behalf of his sister who can't make it today. The Okita Group is meeting with some business partners about a new product." She explains.

"Okita Group?" Tamaki blinks as this is the first he heard of it.

"That's right. Kyoya would know since the Okita Group is the ones that supply them their medicine though of course it's a joint establishment with the Hijikata Group who makes the medicine."

"I-I see…" Tamaki nods as he recalls the name Hijikata. "Hijikata? As in the same Hijikata I met the other day?"

"That's right." She nods.

"I see. I never knew that about him." Tamaki gazes ahead.

The two of them reaches the Music Room and begins setting up everything before they start with Host Club activities while waiting for the rest of the members to show up; Honey and Mori had Kendo practice so they're running a little late while the twins and Haruhi arrived a few minutes after Iris and Tamaki. Kyoya was at the Student Council room when he received a note from the Student Council Treasurer about finance issues earlier.

"How did it go?" Iris asks him.

"Well Ueda-Kun is harsh as always." Kyoya fixes his glasses.

"I told you to be careful. Touma is rather evil in a sense."

"You recruited him." Kyoya sweat drop.

It was after closing time for the Host Club when trouble began to brew; Saito entered the music room with an unfamiliar guy with red hair and green eyes in a black suit. Iris was slightly surprised to see Reno of all people to appear with Saito and it doesn't look like Saito knew he'd be here.

"What are you doing here?" She stares blankly at him.

"Yo." The red head greets her ever so casually.

"Who's he?" The Host Club asks as they stare at the unexpected guest with interest.

"Ojyou-Sama, please forgive me but he wanted to come."

"Why didn't you just stab him?" She turns to Saito.

"Is that any way to treat your childhood friend?" He gives Iris an innocent smile.

"I don't recall being your childhood friend. If I'm not mistaken, we are childhood strangers who meet one another by accident." She smiles darkly despite the bluntness.

"Such gracious words, thank you sweetheart." He smiles sweetly. "I'll strangle you." His thinks to himself although he's very sure she gets the meaning behind his smile.

"You're too kind darling." She replies smiling. "Go ahead and try." She thinks to herself seeing as she had gotten his message. There were sparks and thunder appearing out of nowhere making everyone sweat drop.

"Ojyou-Sama." Saito interferes before the two of them start to kill one another. "Reno-San, you said you'd behave if you I agreed to let you two meet."

"Fine." Reno sighs.

"So why are you here?" She crosses her arms. "Keep it brief, keep it simple, go straight to the point and make it quick."

"Nightray-Senpai seems to hate him." Haruhi whispers to the twins.

"It looks that way but it looks interesting." Hikaru snickers.

"It's like watching a soap opera." His brother adds.

"You two are horrible." Haruhi sighs.

"Your concert is in three hours so I came to escort you under Lazard's orders." Reno's answer made Iris's eyes widen. "Scarlett? Hello… Are you still listening?" He waves his hand in front of her.

"It just had to be you." She sighs. "Let's just go already. I'll see you guys later backstage." She glances at her friends.

"See you Iris-Chan, good luck." Honey waves at her along with the rest of them.

"See you later."

Iris left with the two unexpected guests as they went on their way to Tokyo Dome where the concert will be held. Tamaki watches as they left and sighs making his friends rather curious; actually they've been curious since that day when those intruders came to look for Iris but Tamaki told them Iris dealt with them and there was nothing to worry about which seemed rather odd.

"Tama-Chan, are you okay?" Honey looks worriedly at the blond.

"I'm fine Honey-Senpai. We best hurry up or we'll be late for her concert." He smiles at them.

"You have a point." Kyoya nods.

"We'll pick you up at six, Haru-Chan." Honey smiles at Haruhi.

"Wear this to the concert." The twins handed her a box with a cute yellow dress fitting for a concert along with ballerina like shoes to go with it.

"Do I have to?" Haruhi sighs at the thought of wearing it.

"Iris says you don't have to wear it but hopes that you would." Kyoya tells her.

"Eh? Nightray-Senpai?"

"This is Iris-Chan's own design, she wanted to give it to you as a present for enrolling in Ouran but a lot happened and she wasn't able to do give it to you." Hikaru explains.

"I see. Alright, I'll wear it." Haruhi smiles and takes the box with her.

The Host Club members went home separately to get ready for the concert while before having Kyoya's driver to pick them up at six. Finally all of them made their way to Tokyo Dome which is the largest stadium in the world ever since it was rebuilt 20 years ago by the Rainsworth Dukedom, which is why the guards are mostly from Pandora. There were a lot of people just waiting in line before the gates could be open; the Host Club were there with special passes so they get to go in first after the Four Great Dukedoms. Upon arrival, the Host Club bumped into Gil and two others with him; a blue haired guy and a blond haired guy.

"Raven." Kyoya greets the raven haired teen.

"Oh it's you guys." Gil stares blankly at Kyoya and nods in greeting at them.

"Who's he?" Haruhi whispers to the others.

"Iris-Chan's older brother." Kaoru explains.

"So she has an older brother."

"Oh let me introduce you guys. " Gil began but Hiroomi cuts him short.

"Souma Hiroomi." The blue haired teen smiles at them.

"Satou Jun. We're his childhood friends." The blond haired nods at them.

"Is that what you are?" Gil asks lazily.

"Gil is mean." Souma laughs.

"I'm Ootori Kyoya. Iris's childhood friend of eight years."

"Suoh Tamaki."

"Haninozuka Mitsukuni and this is Morinozuka Takashi. We're cousins." Honey smiles at them.

"We're the Hitachin brothers. This is Hikaru and I'm Kaoru." Kaoru introduces himself along with his twin.

"Fujioka Haruhi. Nice to meet you."

"Ah. You're the scholarship student." The three older teens stares at Haruhi.

"Did Nightray-Senpai tell you about me?"

"Souma told us about you." Satou nods.

"The three of us better get moving." Souma looks at his watch.

"You're not gonna come watch her?" Kyoya asks.

"We're gonna go see her at the dressing room first." Souma replies with a smile.

"Anyways, we better go." Gil waves.

"See you Raven." Kyoya waves back as the three college students left.

The Host Club made their way inside since they prefer to see Iris after the concert like always and a few minutes after the gates began to open; the dorm was filled with people and after the usual rules of what not to do during the concert, the dorm became silent. Iris enters the stage; her clothing was a white dress with parts that were torn and had a bloody effect to it as she walks out to the sound of her guitarist and drummer starting the song. Haruhi wonders why they looked familiar and realized that her guitarist looks like an older version of Orihara Psyche but in fact was actually Orihara Hibiya while the drummer is Heiwajima Delic and the two of them were wearing black suits that were torn too. Her first song is called "Burn My Dread".

* * *

_Dreamless dorm, ticking clock_

_I walk away from the soundless room_

_Windless night, moonlight melts,_

_My ghostly shadow to the lukewarm gloom_

_Nightly dance of bleeding swords_

_Reminds me that I still live_

_I will burn my dread_

_I once ran away from the god of fear_

_And he chained me to despair_

_Burn my dread_

_I'll break the chain_

_And run till I see the sunlight again_

_Voiceless town, tapping feet_

_I clench my fist in pockets tight_

_Far in mist a tower awaits_

_Like a merciless tomb, devouring moonlight_

_I lift my face and ran through the sunlight_

* * *

The tempo of the song began to change as she takes off the bloody parts of her outfit and it reveals frilly ribbons which matches her next bubbly and energetic song; "Fruits Candy". Hibiya follows her to the front of the stage and strums on his guitar as she began singing and dancing.

* * *

_Tip tap koi wa itsudatte Candy_

_Fruits no you ni Tasty_

_Good Luck sou ne mainichi ga Sunday_

_Awatanaide My Heart_

_Nayamigoto wa Berry no Jam tsukete_

_Sukoshi tsumeta Miracle Tea – de nomihosou_

_Wink suru yozora no Shining Star_

_Tenshi ga asobu _

_Ah… Colourful na kibun de_

_Kuchizusamu ga mawaridasu_

* * *

Iris and Hibiya jumps up and down while saying 'Ah!' four times before the two of them and three other back up dancers, dances together during the chorus while Hibiya strums the guitar for his solo.

* * *

_Tip Tap koi wa itsudatte Candy_

_Fruits no you ni Tasty_

_Good Luck sou ne mainichi ga Sunday_

_Awatanaide My Heart._

* * *

After a few more songs from Delic and Hibiya; Iris comes out and was changed into what looks like a black and red kimono lace dress; it's the modern type, the obi was in a shape of a rose, black leggings, maroon ankle boot heels and her wavy, long hair was let down. She was going to sing her new single "Lunar Maria" featuring Delic when instead all the glasses above the stadium broke to reveal the full moon and everywhere around them; a large number of people began changing into something rather monstrous; Rasetsu.

"What the heck?" Delic looks at the crowd then turns to Iris. "Scarlett."

"You guys handle the staff members, get them to safety." Iris orders them.

"Roger." Delic, Hibiya and the backup dancers nods before doing their assigned tasks; rendezvous with Shizuo to get staff members to safety.

"By order of Pandora, I command my allies to appear before me and annihilate the enemy." Iris raises a necklace with Pandora's badge on it.

Out of the shadows, the Shinsengumi Group appears surrounding the exits wearing their Meiji era clothing with blue armbands as proof they are from Shinsengumi. The dome began to open as three helicopters hover above the dome and a number of men and women in black suits jump out; they were Turks as well as members of AVALANCHE. Pandora members were already dealing with crowd control using their abilities known as Chains although not many are able to see it since they were too busy screaming and panicking.

"It's rude of them to interrupt Iris-Chan when she's singing." Souji chuckles, clearly he's enjoying this.

"I can't believe she's making us work on our day off." Shinpachi complains along with Heisuke.

"Well let's just deal with it and get it over and done with." Sano suggests although he's actually having fun. "Too bad Ryuu has to babysit Kondou-San back at the mansion."

"Ojyou-Sama wouldn't allow him to be involved."

The Shinsengumi Group made their move and starts doing their job which involves a lot of blood coming from the victims who have fallen prey to the Rasetsu effects and can't be cured. Their job frightens the Host Club as they stay in the VIP box trying to cope with the situation while Tamaki's instincts were screaming at him to help Iris. Gil was part of Pandora as he instructs his friends to deal with getting the Host Club to safety as he joined in on the attack. Reno instructs the other Turk members to do their task assigned; which was surrounding the stadium and trying out their new 'toy'. The Sphera is still a prototype but Reno thought it was a good idea to test it out; it's used as a weapon by absorbing massive amounts of energy from the monsters and uses it against them. Xerxes who suddenly appears from under Tamaki's chair scared the living daylights of him.

"Yo Suoh Tamaki-Kun~" Xerxes comes out from under there and smiles at them. "You brats must be Scarlett's friends." He pops a candy in his mouth.

"Where the heck did you come from?!" The twins were looking under the chair.

"More importantly who are you?" Kyoya looks at him suspiciously.

"Xerxes Break, a noble who serves under the Rainsworth Dukedom and is also a member of Pandora making you a close friend to the Four Great Dukedoms including the Nightray Dukedom." Souma smiles at him.

"Oiya. This is the second time I had someone tell me that to my face. You are right." He smiles an eerie smile. "I'm here under Scarlett's orders to get you to safety."

"I thought that was our job?" Satou stares at him with a blank expression.

"She is rather tied up at the moment so I suggest all of you be good little brats. And follow orders given to you." Xerxes smiles.

The Host Club didn't really understand what was going on and they didn't want to obey some guy with white hair who appears from under a chair. Xerxes was getting annoyed by the minute as they wouldn't follow him and that's when they heard Iris giving an order from the stage after fighting off a few enemies.

"The Duchess of the Nightray Dukedom commands you; eliminate all the monsters and every single victim who consumed the forbidden potion. My orders are absolute and failure is not an option." She commands them, her voice was strong and her presence had a sense of authority and charm more so than how she carries herself at school as she unsheathes her sword and points it towards the sky.

"Understood." Toshi bows before slashing at an enemy.

"Kashikomarimashita." Saito slashes at the enemy.

"Anything you say princess." Sano hits all in his way with his staff.

"Hai, hai." Souji playfully adds as he creates a massacre of dead Rasetsu in his wake.

"Iris-Chan is so cool." Heisuke jumps on the enemy's faces one by one as Shinpachi slashes them. "Piece of cake." Shinpachi adds.

"Let's just get this over with." Gil reloads his guns and shoots at the Chains appearing from a crack in the earth along with the Rasetsu coming after him.

"She's definitely going to lecture us yo." Reno and Rude were going to use fireworks and throw them at the enemies. Reno's weapon was an electric rode while Rude's weapons are his fists. "How are things on your side? Are the new toy's working?"

"Don't sound so vulgar." Cloud uses all of his seven swords. "Those things are usable at least. We're collecting data."

"Well as you can see, Scarlett is busy so come on kids jump in the black hole as it will lead you to safety." Xerxes smiles but clearly losing his patience.

The Host Club members were in awe of what they were witnessing but unfortunately both Satou and Xerxes pushes them into the black hole which teleported them all to safety at the Rainsworth Mansion in one piece. Satou and Souma then jumps in the black hole together as Xerxes closes the portal and goes to aid everyone by fighting alongside Gil. As each and every one of them fought off the enemy; a figure enters the stadium alongside a number of demons, creatures, monsters of the night and to Pandora members; a common enemy and ally, Chains of all sorts. Among the chaos a figure appears; he has blond hair and crimson red eyes; an Oni. He seems to be the leader as he made his way to Iris but before she could even catch her breath; he was already inches away from her face.

"Some concert you got going on here, Tenyo-San." He mocks her as he punches her stomach.

"Tennyo-San?" She replies slashing at him and backing away while hugging her stomach before drawing swords with him.

"It seems to me you have forgotten who you are and what your purpose is but no matter, I'll soon make you remember." He smirks at Iris who only stares blankly at him although he senses the confusion as well.

"Sorry, but if you want a date with my sister you'll have to go through me." Gil came at him and shot right at the Oni's neck before carrying Iris away to safety.

"I will have what is mine." This time the Oni wasn't mocking her but there was anger in his voice. "I think killing you slowly would be a lot more entertaining."

"Let's see you try." Iris challenges him as Gil places her on the ground and shoots at a couple of Rasetsu coming at them.

"Interesting." He chuckles ever so slightly. "You've gotten your spunk back, which is a relief. Let's just end this useless charade. Come with me, Tennyo-San. I'm in need of your powers."

"I have no interest in helping you nor do I have any idea what you're talking about and my name is not Tennyo. I am Iris Nightray and you will do well to remember the name of the person who will slit your throat."

"Ooh." The Oni appears above the stadium and snaps his fingers. "I've left you a reunion present, Tenyo-San. I hope you enjoy it." He disappears, leaving behind a creepy laugh.

"Hey wait!" Iris tries to stop him.

The ground starts to shake as a large hand shots out from the ground; a dark creature crawls from beneath the Earth that was not a Chain, Rasetsu nor Oni but instead it was a monster of old. It began eating it's comrades in order to grow stronger and bigger making it three times bigger than what the dome could withstand so the dome broke and the monster's screech was deafening making all of them closes the ears in pain at the horrible sound. The Shinsengumi Group, Pandora members, AVALANCHE and Turks had never seen anything like this before and quite frankly they were slightly unsure of how they're going to defeat such a large monster.

"Men, stand your ground." Toshi commands.

"What is that thing?" Heisuke protests and looks up at it.

"We can't allow it to eat anymore of the Rasetsu, its growing bigger as it eats." Souji yells from above at the second floor where he was killing of a number of Chains.

"He's right." Sannan agrees. "Hijikata-San, we have to eliminate its source of energy first."

"Right. Saito, I'll leave Scarlett to you." Toshi commands.

"Kashikomarimashita." He jumps down from the fifth floor of the stadium and made his way to Reno while slashing through the enemy. "Reno, you think Sphera could drain out its energy?"

"It's still a prototype and it requires time." Reno kicks one of the Rasetsu in the face.

"Ojyou-Sama and I will buy you some time." Reno nods at Saito.

Saito was on speaker phone with everyone so all of them heard their plan and they all began working on it each with their own task. The Shinsengumi's took care of the Rasetsu to wipe out the supply, the Turks were assigned to drain it out's energy using the Sphera which proves to be useful, Pandora members and Yamazaki provided back up, Gil and Xerxes were assigned to create a barrier around the dome so that it doesn't escape or get any bigger, Iris, Souji and Cloud distracted the monster by slashing at its wings and attacking it from all sides.

"Whose sick idea was it to make these things anyway?" Sano came to help them and stabs it from the front but the wounds completely healed. "Wings are growing."

"That's just disgusting." Heisuke says from the west block as the monster grew wings and started to take flight.

"Scarlett, now!" Reno gives her the signal.

She nods and ran towards Cloud as he uses his sword and flung her towards the sky to try and catches up to the ascending monster; Heisuke came running towards her to give her a boost using his palms as a stepping stone as she jumps higher. Gil appears from the third floor to give a helping hand and throws her higher. The higher she got the more she readies her katana and grips it tightly as Gil summons Raven to wrap itself around the katana so that it could absorb the life of the monster and weakens it. Due to the Sphera being used the monsters energy was massively drained but not enough to defeat it, just enough to slow down it's ascending to the sky. "Rest in peace." She whispers as she ran on the monster while stabbing it with the katana and slicing the monster in half.

Souji catches her as she fell from the sky as all of them watched the monster falls to the ground and turns to ashes along with the remaining Rasetsu and Chains that appears with it. The human relations staff members from ShinRa came to wipe out the memory from every guest that came to Iris's concert so that they won't remember what happened. Once everything was cleaned up, all of them decided to retreat for now and rest up before discussing the events of today's attack on Tokyo Dome.

~End of Chapter Eight. ~

* * *

**So what do you guys think so far? **

**I hope you review ne~~ **

**This is by far one of the longest chapter I've ever written or maybe it's just me. xD**

**In any case I hope you like it and I'll see you in the next Chapter~~~**


End file.
